Candidate Future
by goldenspecs
Summary: Set after the war Harry has his own life and twin sons at Salem he was missing for three years and should only be twenty one, wait what, oh and he works for the white house set pre season one of the west wing to begin with watch as he struggles with life.
1. Chapter 1: New Administration

_Candidate Future_

_Chapter 1_

_Day 1_

The first day in office he thought to himself was the most boring day on the planet, Harry sat facing his very empty office a photo of the twins on his desk and his laptop was the only noticeable thing. Harry looked up as their was a knock on the door Harry smiled at the man standing in his doorway, "Leo what can I do for you." Harry said to him.

"Just checking in, he'll be here shortly, he wants to meet the staff officially again." Leo said Harry removed his glasses rubbing at his eyes before returning them to his eyes. "You have a photo up already." Leo said.

"Just the boys." Harry said to him.

"May I?" Leo asked pointing at the photo Harry shrugged nodding his head. "How old are they?" Leo asked.

"Eleven, they are pretty pissed that we moved out here." Harry said to him.

"New Mexico is a lot warmer than Washington at this time of the year. Did you get them into a good school?" Leo asked.

"St. Mary's." Harry said to him.

"Private school tell me how does a single parent afford that?" Leo asked Harry laughed.

"I have some money put away for a rainy day." Harry said to him.

"Yeah right, maybe your tell me the real story some day." Leo said to him Harry snorted as Donna put her head around the door.

"The president is in the oval." Donna said to them.

"Shall we." Harry said standing grabbing his jacket.

"Where is the twins mum?" Leo asked.

"That's an incredibly personal question Leo." Harry said to him.

"You think that the press won't get a hold of the story." Leo asked Harry laughed.

"I'm betting they'll get hold of some story but I only read the enquirer." Harry said Leo chuckled. "Leo I am a happy gay man, I have plenty of skeletons in the closet Leo none of which can hurt the boys me or the president." Harry said to his boss as they approached the office. "Mrs. Laningham we were requested." Harry said to the secretary.

"Yes you were his waiting for you." the woman said.

"I just love this office." Harry said to Leo who laughed as they entered the room.

"Ah my chief of staff and his deputy finally show up, having a problem finding my office gentleman." Bartlett said to them.

"No sir we were playing twenty questions about the twins." Harry said to him.

"Ah well I just wanted to check in with you all and find out how we are all doing." Bartlett said to them.

"My office is kind of pokey sir you want to swap." Harry said to him with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind but I am sure that the secret service would." Bartlett said.

"Damn and I had some cool ideas for designs, tell me sir how do I get in to this office on my own again." Harry said Leo groaned as the president went into a long explanation before dismissing them all Harry stayed behind while the others went back to their offices. "Sir when Abe talks to you call for me I'll answer your questions." Harry said to the man.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Bartlett said as he walked out of the door.

Hphphphphp

Half hour later Harry was walking back into the office, Jed Bartlett looked perplexed to say the least by what had just happened Harry closed the door behind him, "Sir you wanted to see me." Harry said to the man.

"How did you know about the painting?" Bartlett said to him.

"I'm a wizard sir, a famous one at that." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"Famous?" Bartlett said to him.

"I defeated a dark lord it comes with the territory." Harry said to him.

"They have those?" Bartlett said to him.

"One at the time mostly but on the odd occasion we have more than one, I defeated the worst in over a century in 1997." Harry said to him.

"You worked for me in 97 I don't think that's true." Bartlett said.

"My younger self did." Harry said. "A little after the final battle I was involved in an accident that propelled me back in time to the year the twins were born." Harry said.

"So you brought your girlfriend with you?" Bartlett said.

"Sir would you like a drink, I think you might need one." Harry said the man laughed shaking his head. "I was pregnant with them when I arrived sir." Harry said the man promptly sat down. "In the wizarding world men can have children I am their mother in the sense I gave birth to them." Harry said to him with a smile.

"The husband?" Bartlett asked.

"Alive, I couldn't get involved because of the effects on time, my sons don't go to school here they are at school in Salem a boarding school for magical children." Harry said.

"Your really from New Mexico though right?" Bartlett said.

"Godric's Hollow in Wales the boys were born here in New Mexico." Harry said to him.

"Do you love the boys father?" he asked.

"Yes sir, his my soul mate its been hard not to be near him." Harry said to him.

"Your going to let him know you work here in the white house though right?" Bartlett said.

"Yes sir, I was hoping you'd allow me a day or two to go tell them that I am alive before someone I know spots me on CNN." Harry said to him.

"Of course, two days would that be good." Bartlett asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said to him.

"Harry you should never be ashamed of what you are, if you had told me I would have supported you, these last three years you have become like a son to me and to Abby your sexuality is not now nor has it ever been an issue for us nor is the magic." Bartlett said to him.

"Sir you can't tell the other staff, the world is not ready for us to come out and say the truth." Harry said to him. "And for the record I love muggles." Harry said to him as he stood up again. "And sir I have come to see you and Abby being a part of the family the boys love you." Harry said shaking his hand. "Though they'll deny it if you ask them." Harry said to him Jed laughed. "Sir thank you." Harry said to him.

"You welcome Harry." Bartlett said to him as he exited the room smiling at Delores as he left.

Hphphphphp

The funny thing about being in the white house senior staff is that you have to take a plane everywhere magic is a big no, no for transportation, when they touched down in London Harry was exhausted he had been up a couple of days and the drive was not something he was looking forward to. When he turned up at the Burrow late evening he looked like he was ready to kill over and sleep, Harry knocked on the door and stepped back the door opened a short while later Molly Weasley stood in front of him staring.

"Hello Molly can I come in?" Harry asked the woman then chose to hug him hard around the waist.

"Harry where have you been its been three years." Molly said.

"Eleven actually." Harry said to her. "I had a time accident, I was pregnant with twins at the time and I am tired so I'm hoping that I can stay tonight and explain all along the way." Harry said to her she laughed as she let him into the house. "You staying here in the UK?" she asked.

"Nope I work in Washington." Harry said to him. "I have to be back in the office day after tomorrow." Harry said to her.

"Why come back then?" Hermione asked angrily as they entered the living room Draco was sitting on the couch.

"Harry where the hell have you been." Draco said. "And why come back now?" he asked.

"My face is about to be plastered over the muggle news network and likely the wizarding one as well, I thought you might want to know before that happens that I am alive." Harry said to him with a smile. "I had a little accident with a time turner which I couldn't undo, I was pregnant and I did have to stay out of the way of history." Harry said to him with a small sad smile. "The twins are at Salem they started this year." Harry said to him.

"What are they called?" Draco asked.

"Troy and Kaden, their a perfect mix of the two of us, and the reason I haven't come sooner is I am and have been very busy for the last three years." Harry said to him.

"What the hell kept you busy?" Ron asked.

"Two children and a campaign can do that." Harry said as the news paper owl came into the room. "You mind not reading that for a second you can read it after I tell you what I have to say, the paper will spoil the fun." Harry said to Molly who put it down without looking at the headline.

"What kind of campaign?" Hermione asked.

"Presidential." Harry said to her.

"McIntyre?" Hermione asked.

"Bartlett." Harry said she gasped Draco looked confused. "I am the deputy white house chief of staff as of this afternoon." Harry said to him. "That's why I didn't come back straight away, the twins would love to meet their dad but we have a life back home we have friends and I have a duty to the president of the united states of America I can't let go." Harry said to Draco taking his hands in his as he sat down.

"You have a duty to me to our bond to our family." Draco said angrily.

"I have both… Draco what we have is forever… what I do in the next four years will be my most important duty in my life… I have a chance to make a difference to this world… I have duty to represent the wizarding on the muggle stage I have the ear and respect of the president I can't I won't give that up I'm sorry." Harry said to him. "If you all want to be a part of our lives then you have to accept that we aren't coming back to England for a while at least four years." Harry said to Draco who nodded. "I have a big house you can move in with me it gets a little lonely without the boys there." Harry said to him.

"Your choose that over me?" Draco asked.

"Your never know what its like until you have sat in one of those offices, Draco I love you but there are something's more important than love." Harry said to him. "Come with me, we can be a family." Harry said to him Draco leaned his head against Harry's chest. "They really want to know there father, we can bring them home for the weekend you can get to know them properly." Harry said to him.

"When do you leave?" Draco whispered.

"Tomorrow evening I have to be back in the office Wednesday." Harry said to him.

"I guess I need to pack." Draco said.

"And I need to sleep." Harry said rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Lets get you settled into Ron's old room so you can sleep the inquisition can continue in the morning Draco your welcome to stay with us tonight you and Harry can get reacquainted." Molly said to him with a smile.

"I'd like that." Draco said.

"I have been up for nearly two days you know that nothing is happening tonight." Harry said to him the man laughed as they walked up the stairs.

"I will contact James and Lily let them know his home, we can tell him tomorrow." Molly said to her husband.

"He just walks back in like nothing happened." Ron said annoyed.

"For us its been three years for him its ten, Ron he was a prodigy before he left and a war hero that's nothing compared to what he is now, you can't expect him to remember everything he comes from a different time line god knows what has changed this time around that didn't happen in his timeline. He needs time." Hermione said to him.

"His going back to the US he doesn't care about us or what happened." Ron shouted Harry walked back down the stairs having heard most of what had been said.

"Your wrong about that Ron, I care, hell the last eleven years I cared to much, I had to think of you as being dead to me just to get through the day so don't you tell me I don't care you sorry son of a bitch. You have no idea what I have been through as person or for that matter what I have had to do just to get some sleep at night, I love you all as family but you ever question my motives again I'll knock you on your as you self righteous bastard." Harry stalked over to him ranting as he went at the red head who seemed shocked at the out burst. "I gave up my life for the damn cause I through myself into a war that I had no business being in, I gave up my damn child hood for a war that I should never had to fight in the war and neither should any of you but we did and I left, I grew up because I had to I make the choices I do daily so people like you can go to bed safely at night knowing all is right in the world when it isn't." Harry was currently shouting at his friend.

"Hello Harry." James said from behind him.

"So that changed." Harry said as he was hugged.

"I saw you on the news." James said Harry laughed.

"Before or after the inaugural?" Harry asked.

"After, you were standing on the white house lawn." Lily said to him. "Molly said you would be in bed when we heard you shouting we guessed you weren't." Lily said to him Harry rubbed his eyes as he loosened his tie.

"You know I am wearing the same cloths I wore yesterday right and that I haven't slept in nearly three days." Harry said to her. "I got on a plane twelve hours ago, I haven't seen a bed in a few days and need to so can we go home sleep and talk in the morning." Harry said.

"Why did you get on a plane when you can apparate." James asked.

"I work for the president I need to take muggle transport." Harry said to him. "If your coming with me tomorrow afternoon your need to do likewise." Harry said to him with a smile the man shook his head chuckling. "You died where I came from, I never knew you so I am hoping that you come with me." Harry added.

Hphphphphp

_Day 3_

The beeper on the bedside table went of at six much to his annoyance, "Do you have to go?" Draco groaned as he turned over.

"Yeap I have to get up sorry honey go back to sleep." Harry said to him kissing the blonds cheek as he walked into the bathroom Draco heard the shower start up as Harry went about his morning routine with casual ease.

"How do you do this everyday?" Draco called from the bedroom.

"Its easy when you get used to it, honey can you read the message to me." Harry called.

"Some guy called Lyman moaning about the VP's access to some guy called POTUS." Draco said to him. "Who the hell are these people and what kind of name is POTUS." Draco called through the door Harry opened it with a goofy smile.

"Its not a name it's a title." Harry said.

"What's it stand for?" Draco asked.

"VP is vice president POTUS is president of the united states." Harry said to him. "Lyman is the VP's chief of staff and a pain in the ass and my biggest headache in the history of my political career which is the understatement of the century." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"You mind if I join you?" Draco asked.

"No not at all." Harry said to him. "You ready for the twins arrival?" Harry asked.

"I can't wait." Draco said to him Harry laughed as they stepped under the shower. "You think you can wrangle a tour?" Draco asked.

"I think I can work something out." Harry said with a smile. "Drop by I'll get you on the list." Harry said to him.

Ten minutes later the two of them were in the kitchen Harry dressed in a fresh suit and tie munching on toast as his parents and mate were eating a full English.

"What time do you expect to be home?" Lily asked.

"Any time between five and midnight probably." Harry said to her she stared.

"Your joking right?" she asked.

"No I was serious when I said that." Harry said laughing as he kissed his mate before walking out the door. "I'll see you later." he added.

"Jesus he'll be dead in a year let alone four." she said to them.

Hphphphphp

"Donna how the hell did I get Josh Lyman paging me at six in the morning I thought I made it clear not to give him my pager number Jesus are you trying to kill me already?" Harry asked as he walked into his office with a cup of coffee. "Why the hell did this end up on my desk?" he demanded.

"No don't answer that I know already, I need better coffee, Donna get me some coffee for the senior staff meeting." Harry said.

"Coffee coming up… Leo says the president would like to see you before staff meeting?" Donna said.

"Is he in?" Harry asked.

"His waiting for you." Donna said.

"Coffee dear god coffee kind woman." Harry said Donna chuckled as he walked out of his office.

"His expecting you." Delores said to him as he knocked on the door he walked in a moment later Leo was sitting with Bartlett as he walked into the room.

"Leo you look good, good morning Mr. President you wanted to see me." Harry said to him.

"We were just discussing your press coverage." Leo said to him.

"How long have you known I was a wizard?" Harry asked.

"Since the day I met you, I know your boys don't go to school here in DC as well." Leo said.

"You didn't say anything why, you could have gotten your first choice in here instead of annoying me by getting him in the VP's office, you know he paged me at six this morning because he doesn't get enough time with the president." Harry said to them Leo laughed the president stared. "I know I wasn't your first choice sir, hell I am half the age of both of you but I do know you got the right guy, I'm not half as embarrassing as that idiot down the hall." Harry said.

"Harry you're here because I want you here, Josh is the VP's chief of staff you're the POTUS deputy you got more power than he does." Leo said.

"Sir its not about power, I shouldn't have been second choice I should have been first and I would have told you that you had a better running partner standing right next to you than Hoynes. You took the VP as someone who could get you more votes you took the easy way out with all due respect that decision is going to bite us all on our asses." Harry said to him.

"You don't know when to toe the line." Jed said to him.

"Sir you hired me because I am damn good at my job, its my job to tell you that when we go at this in four years time you need that man as your running partner not Hoynes, Leo can get you elected Hoynes will cost you a presidency." Harry said to him. "The work we do in the next eight years is what is going to be our legacy, your legacy sir and I just alienated most of my family so I need to know we can do that and I need to know that I backed the right horse when I joined your staff." Harry said to him Leo gaped at him.

"Your right your massively out of line but your right." Jed said.

"Sir I am always right, it comes with the IQ of 216 PE teachers." Harry said Leo chuckled Jed laughed. "Until I went home I thought you were the closet thing I would ever I get to a father, I respect you and that annoys most of the staff my parents and mate are alive and what I do in the next eight years with you sir had better be worth it I have two sons who want to be proud to say I worked for you." Harry said to Jed who laughed.

"Who says I want a second term." Bartlett said to him.

"You can't walk out on a job half done you never quit and you don't know the meaning of retirement, this is the last job your ever have sir why not make sure we do a damn good job and get the next democrat elected into this office." Harry said to him.

"What would you have me focus on?" Bartlett asked.

"Education equal rights just to name to." Harry said to him.

"Woe equal rights I am a religious man Harry I can't go out…" Bartlett said.

"Sir I should point out that I attend church every Sunday, now look up Genesis and tell me which part of it said that god created everything, then you go tell me the part where it says homosexuality is wrong then tell me how dumb that sounds." Harry said. "1 in 4 people are gay sir it's a statistic sir, forget that for a moment but people who aren't married don't have the same rights as people who do. We need to show the world that we are an accepting nation, plus the republicans will hate us for it and that's always good." Harry said to him.

"Harry you know that I don't care about your sexuality…" Jed said to him.

"Then prove it, sir we have the chance to button down the vote of the gay community with one swift action and sir we want that vote. To many people in this office have done damage to a community who support us and ask for nothing in return than to have equal rights, we have a obligation as a government to provide that, to get it for them. When we abolished slavery everyone thought it was wrong in the US anyway, when we gave black people rights everyone knew it was the right thing to do, its time to give the gay community what they deserve its time we allowed them the right to be acknowledged as a people." Harry said. "Damnit Jed you have no problem with me being gay but everyone else can go to hell because you don't know them, that's a lame excuse we got here now we need to stand up to bat and win back the house." Harry said to him. "We can do this we have the backing we can get the bat rolling on it, we may not get it all done in our time but if we get the dice rolling then it doesn't matter that we leave it to the next guy because we will be remembered for it you will be remembered for it. Do not just say no because its against your religion, sir do it because it is, religion is not the be all and end all of everything I'm lawyer a doctor and a number of other things. In the sixties in England do you know what they would do to a gay man if they were caught?" Harry asked.

"They were given life sentences." Leo said.

"We have come this far sir in our world, now its time to go the extra mile and we can get it done it will be hard but we didn't take these jobs because it would be easy." Harry said.

"You think we can do it?" Jed asked.

"Yes sir I wouldn't be in here risking my job if I didn't." Harry said to him.

"Then lets get it done." Jed said. "Your right about what you said but its what I am Harry its what defines me don't ever forget that." he added.

"I wouldn't sir." Harry said.

"You work for me but one day I can see you in here." Jed said Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it sir blue just doesn't look good on me." Harry said. "I serve at the pleasure of the president sir, we'll get this done I promise you." Harry said as he walked out of the office.

"He sure is a firecracker." Leo said to Jed.

"You have no idea, his passionate Leo he wouldn't have done that if he hadn't thought it through." Jed said.

"He knows you to well, he challenged you, I don't question why you hired him any more." Leo said to him Bartlett laughed.

"His a great kid." Jed said.

"You think we can get it done?" Leo said.

"He'll get it done." Jed said to him. "We'll never get it through all in one sitting but he'll get it done." Jed added.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into his house at eight that evening he could hear the TV going on in the lounge, Harry walked into the lounge to find his parents and Draco watching the news.

"Something happen while I wasn't in the office?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Your home early." Draco said to him.

"Yeah that happens some days, now if I get called back into the office that happens as well." Harry added to him.

"Your dinner is in the oven." Lily said to him.

"Oh good, I am starving I ate at two this afternoon and that was a salad mainly because CJ forced me to eat." Harry said.

"You kill the VP's chief of staff?" Draco asked.

"No though it was a close run thing, I didn't appreciate getting bleeped at six in the morning though the alarm was set for half six." Harry said to him Draco laughed. "I'm working on something big at the moment." Harry said to him as he entered the kitchen.

"Like?" Draco asked.

"Equal rights." Harry said.

"For muggle gay men and women?" Draco asked.

"Yes for that, we don't get to marry here, when one of us is in the hospital the other doesn't get to decide what is best the family does, its time for a change." Harry said to him as he took the hot food out of the oven he sat at the table. "Oh god this smell good, we have a chef of the highest calibre at work but I love Dobby's food." Harry said as he took a mouthful of the Chinese food on the plate. "No one better than Dobby to cook this." Harry said pulling his tie of his neck.

"You had a busy day." Draco said Harry laughed.

"It was quiet Draco, a day when I get home this early is a quiet day." Harry said to him with a sigh. "Can we not talk about work please I did that for thirteen hours to long." Harry added Draco laughed as he took a fork and poked at Harry's food to get his hand slapped away. "Get your own Dray." Harry growled as Lily giggled from the door way.

"There is a second dish in the oven." Lily said to Draco who rushed to it. "Good day?" Lily asked.

"I think I am about to piss of the republican party for the next four years." Harry said to her she laughed as he explained what he was going to do. "I got you guys clearance to visit the white house when you feel like it." Harry said.

"Sirius and Remus are arriving tomorrow afternoon." James said.

"I have a pretty full day tomorrow." Harry said to him as he continued his dinner.

"They know." Lily said.

"Good, I managed to fandangle the weekend off, I haven't had a holiday in years so I get to spend this one with the family, the boys don't know any of you and I am not happy leaving them alone with strangers to them." Harry said his mother stared.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunions and Nightmares

Chapter 2: Reunions and Nightmares

Harry walked into Salem early Friday evening after classes and just before dinner, he found the twins in the library laughing and talking to their friends, "Kaden Alexander what do you think your doing." Harry snarled in the boys ear making him jump in the air Troy who had seen his approach fell of his chair laughing as Kaden thumped him on his shoulder.

"Boys I came to take you home for the weekend there is someone who is dying to meet you." Harry said to them.

"That was so not funny dad." Kaden said to him as he jumped out of his seat. "Who wants to meet us anyway?" Kaden asked.

"Your dad is waiting for us at home." Harry said to them the boys whooped before charging out of the library Harry running to keep up.

"Mr. Potter would you make sure they are back Sunday evening not Monday morning please." the headmistress said to him as they walked down the stairs to meet her.

"Of course, thanks for this headmistress. Dobby can you take their luggage back to the house please." Harry called the luggage vanished from site. "See you Sunday." Harry said to her as they disappeared in a puff of magic.

"I wish I knew how he does that." she said to herself.

Hphphphphp

They walked into the house well the twins ran into the house Draco was waiting by the door with their family watching on, Lucius smiled at Harry as the twins were hugged by Draco together making them look a little squashed as they stood there.

"Sorry it took a while to locate them, hello Lucius Narcissa its good to see the both of you." Harry said.

"Kaden Troy these are your grandparents." Harry said to the twins who had pulled away from Draco to look at the other adults. "That is Grandpa Lucius and grandma Narcissa." he said pointing to the blonds. "And Gramps James and grandma Lily." Harry said to them as the adults took turns to hug them.

"Who are they dad?" Troy pointed at Sirius and Remus.

"They are my godparents Sirius and Moony." Harry said Remus chuckled. "We call Sirius mutt when we don't like him." Harry said the twins giggled as they walked back to Harry's side Kaden's hand taking his Harry wrapped an arm around Troy's shoulders. "So you met everyone why don't you go get ready for dinner." Harry said to the twins who smiled extracting themselves from him as they ran upstairs to their rooms.

"They are gorgeous a credit to you." Lily said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Kaden seems to be more needy than Troy." James said.

"Kaden is a daddies boy more than Troy, Troy is more adventurous than Kaden is." Harry said to him. "They may be identical but they are two very different people when you get down to it." Harry said to him his father nodded.

"It can't have been easy working for Bartlett and bringing them up in the last three years on your own." Lily said to him Harry sat down on the table.

"No not really, I had to get a live in nanny." Harry said to her. "The last year as been really tough because of the campaign we didn't even know we would be on the final card until the convention." Harry said to her. "The boys are great and now that they have their dad about its going to be easier for them in the summers when they are home." Harry said to her.

"Your not give it up for them?" James asked.

"I would if they asked me and meant it." Harry said to him. "Family is important to me and they are the most important people in my life second only to Draco." Harry added with a smile they could hear laughing from the stairs. "Kaden have you checked your blood sugar?" Harry called to the boy as he walked in the door way with his kit.

"I need to inject." Kaden said to him.

"Oh right, up on the counter then." Harry said to him the boy nodded hopping up. "Draco come here please." Harry said to him.

"Why does he need to inject?" James asked.

"He is diabetic so he needs insulin." Harry said to him taking the needle. "Where do you want it Kaden?" Harry asked.

"Belly." Kaden said lifting his shirt up.

"Now your looking for a vein so if you ever have to do it you know what to do." Harry said pinching the vein lightly before pushing the pen like thing against his skin and pressing the button to inject Kaden hissed for a moment before Harry pulled the thing away. "All done." Harry said as he stood to one side for Kaden to get down. "He can do it himself but seeing as you're his dad he probably wanted to make sure you knew what to do if you needed to do it." Harry said as Kaden grabbed a mars bar from the fridge.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Lily asked Kaden.

"No its for energy when my blood sugar is low." Kaden said Harry nodded.

"Troy you can have one to." Harry said his other son beamed at him. "Kaden isn't ill he has a condition that can be life threatening if he doesn't treat himself well, so I try not to treat them differently, they both have stomachs like bottomless pits so dinner is never an issue for them." Harry said to Draco who nodded.

"Dad are you coming to our championship game?" Troy asked as he jumped up next to Harry.

"You know I will try don't you?" Harry said to him Troy nodded. "I won't promise you anything honey but I will try to get to it, but you know Draco will be there to watch the two of you on the team." Harry said to him Troy smiled as he hugged Harry. "Wow what was that for is my tiger finally softening in his old age." Harry asked tickling the sides of the boy as he chuckled.

"I love you daddy." Troy said to him Harry wrapped his arms around the boys middle hugging him back.

"I love you to kiddo now what is up." Harry asked.

"Its nothing." Troy said Harry picked him up walking into the lounge he could feel tears on his shoulder Harry pulled back enough to see his son crying.

"What happened Troy?" Harry said sitting down.

"Chad's dad died." Troy mumbled. "Your never home." Troy said Harry stared at him.

"Hey when did this happen?" Harry asked.

"Just before Christmas." Troy said.

"You ever heard of owl post." Harry teased.

"You wouldn't have cared." Troy said Harry's heart felt like it was going to break as the boys head lowered so he wasn't looking at him.

"Troy look at me please." Harry said Troy brought his head up. "Now no matter how busy I am I will always make time for my children, you have Artemis you could have mailed me and should have." Harry said to him.

"I miss you." Troy said Harry nodded.

"So you like me about then." Harry raised an eye brow as the boy blushed. "Oh I won't tell Kaden about that." Harry said the boy smiled. "Though you should tell him, he misses being home to. So you met any nice girlfriends or boyfriends I need to be worried about?" Harry asked Troy laughed.

"Dad I'm eleven." Troy said.

"So no need to give you the talk then?" Harry teased.

"No dad please not the talk." Troy said squirming as Harry tightened his grip.

"I think I need to give you the talk." Harry said Troy clapped his hands over his ear. "In future I want to hear when your hurting, I don't care whether I am busy or not I will make time to write or visit you are more important to me than my work do you hear that." Harry said to him Troy nodded kissing his cheek Harry smiled. "How does it feel now you have met your dad?" Harry asked him.

"Its so cool." Troy said Draco walked into the room.

"You can mail me any time to, I am moving in here so your see me when school is out." Draco said.

"Does this mean we might get a brother or sister?" Kaden asked from behind Draco who let him through.

"I think that's something that we can work on, your dad would have to carry them though since I can't be a muggle if I am a pregnant man." Harry said as his son sat next to him taking Troy's hand Harry saw the flicker between them and knew that they were talking through their link Draco sat down next to Harry's smoothing the hair on Troy's head.

"Dinner is almost ready." Lily said walking in she smiled rushed out of the room coming back with a camera snapping shots of the four of them together Harry looked over at her and smiled.

"Are we good Troy Reece?" Harry asked his oldest.

"Yes dad." Troy said to him with a small smile.

"Good why don't you go wash up before dinner then." Harry said the twins ran out of the room. "Troy is to much like you Draco, he bottles everything up." Harry said to his mate.

"I gathered." Draco said. "He still likes a cuddle though." Draco added.

"Yeah I know, I wouldn't be surprised if those two end up sleeping together tonight." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well when either of them is upset about something or scared or what ever the other always comforts them, when that happens they snuggle up together in bed and sleep they did it as babies as well." Harry said to her. "That's a good thing right?" Harry asked.

"It's fine they aren't likely to do anything more than that they are twins after all." Lily said Harry laughed.

"So I have brothers and sisters at Hogwarts right?" Harry asked Lily nodded. "Your not taking them out until the end of the year." Harry said she nodded. "Makes sense how many brats do I have?" Harry asked Lily giggled as they entered the kitchen.

"You have two brothers and a sister." James said. "And they are not brats." he said.

"Their your sons and daughter right?" Harry asked he nodded. "Then they are brats." Harry said Lily laughed. "Pranksters at that." Harry said James snorted nodding his head as the twins came back into the room. "Hands." Harry called to them Kaden groaned producing his hands as Troy did likewise Harry checked them. "Good now get your juice ready then at the table please." Harry said the boys nodded heading to the fridge. "They have a routine when they are home so if I am not here you should try to get them to follow it." Harry said to Draco and his parents who nodded. "With Kaden its important to get him to follow a routine." Harry said to Draco who nodded.

"Is it okay to be overwhelmed?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco, they just got home so after dinner we'll go get a movie out and then we can all settle down to watch it." Harry said to him Draco smiled Harry's phone beeped sighing he got up from the table leaving the room Troy stared at the door.

"That happens a lot." Kaden said to Draco.

"You know he has the weekend of to spend with you guys." Draco said to him Kaden nodded. "Your dad is busy but he has an important job, just remember that he loves you and that he cares." Draco said to them Troy smiled Kaden frowned a little but smiled as Harry walked back into the room with a slightly amused smile on his lips.

"Do you have to go in?" Draco asked.

"No… the president crashed his bike on the lawn… he had an accident with a tree." Harry said Draco chuckled. "What is that frown about young man? If you don't smile I am putting you on the happy step." Harry said Kaden smiled. "Listen boys unless something bad happens I am here all weekend so lets enjoy it and lets not argue please." Harry said to them Kaden nodded Troy grinned. "Okay well after dinner you can either choose a movie from upstairs or we can go to blockbusters and pick one." Harry said to them.

"Lion King." they said together Harry groaned.

"I thought when you went to Salem you'd grow out of that Lion King it is then." Harry said they cheered.

"Disney?" James asked.

"Yeap they love that film." Harry said.

After dinner the group went into the lounge settling down on the couches Troy snuggled up next to Harry while Kaden was likewise snuggled up to Draco, Harry was fanning his hand through Troy's hair as the boy used his head as a pillow Harry could tell ten minutes into the film that his son was sleeping against him.

"Mum can you conjure a blanket." Harry said to her.

"Is he asleep?" Draco asked Harry nodded as Lily covered them with a blanket.

"Yes he is, Elven children bond with their parents from an early age. Troy likes to cuddle up next to me when ever his feeling down and he usually will fall asleep if its late enough and his tired enough." Harry said to him Draco nodded.

"I noticed the glamour on your ears, you take after your great grandfather." James said Harry nodded letting the glamour drop and the points of his ears were seen to poke through his hair. "You all do as a matter of fact." James said.

"Take after you to actually." Harry said. "I can see the glamour on your ears as well father dearest." Harry said James chuckled. "They haven't gone through that but they have slight points to their ears if you look." Harry said to Draco. "No Veela blood in them luckily hormonal teens and rampant Veela genes to go with a presidency might just kill me." Harry said Draco laughed at him.

"Do you have photos of them?" Lucius asked.

"No not the photos." Kaden groaned.

"In the cabinet over there, your find loads." Harry said Draco chuckled as Kaden groaned shifting from his seat to join Harry on the other sofa cuddling next up on Harry's other side. "You sure you don't want to see your baby photos?" Harry asked Kaden shook his head. "You were cute babies pretty small though." Harry said to him.

"Dad its embarrassing." Kaden groaned.

"You want to go up to bed with Troy?" Harry asked him Kaden shook his head.

"Can I do just lie here with you like Troy?" Kaden asked.

"Of course you can why don't you go grab your duvet from upstairs." Harry said Kaden nodded disappearing up the stairs. "I am on cuddle duty it would seem." Harry said to Draco who was engrossed in the photos with the rest of the family he looked up to see Harry smiling.

"Looks like your stuck." Draco said Harry laughed as Kaden reappeared with his duvet Harry pulled the blanket of Troy as Kaden sat down causing Troy to snuggle even closer to Harry and a shiver to run through him Harry pulled the duvet over the three of them tucking it under Troy's feet with a little magic as Kaden settled into his chest.

Draco watched as Harry's eyes closed his parents chuckling at the sight of the twins having a food fight when they were little caught on camera by they assumed Harry, "I don't believe it their asleep." James said to him Draco looked at his family and giggled. "He must have been tired." James said.

"He was up at five this morning to get things done before the boys got home so he could spend as much time as possible with them." Draco said to his father in law who nodded in understanding.

"That coupled with the incredibly late night the night before means his exhausted as by the looks of things are the twins." James said to Draco.

"Hey look at this." Lily said handing them a photo which was almost exactly the same as what was going on right now though the boys were much younger than they were currently. "They must do this often." she said to him.

It was nearly midnight when Harry felt a nudge in his shoulder, "Time to put these two to bed." Draco said to him Harry looked at Troy and Kaden and smiled.

"You take Kaden I need to extricate myself from Troy before I move him." Harry said banishing the quilt back to the bed it came from with a thought. "His pretty light Draco and he isn't going to break." Harry said shaking his head as Draco picked up Kaden who decided he liked his new pillow didn't wake up at all.

When Harry started to move Troy stirred, "What time is it?" he asked.

"Late Troy, do you want to sleep with your brother?" Harry asked he nodded. "Okay up stairs and change then, Kaden is asleep so quietly." Harry said to him the boy nodded as he walked up the stairs and out of site.

"I'll see you in a little while I'm going to check on the boys." Harry said disappearing in a flash.

Hphphphphp

Harry sat on the bed next to Draco watching the twins sleeping they had curled right up and Harry wore a smile, "They look so innocent like that." Draco said to him.

"Yeah that soon changes when they wake up though." Harry said Draco laughed.

"I'm going to turn in so I am fresh in the morning." Harry said to him Draco nodded as Harry climbed down onto the bed with the twins he was only dressed for a moment before he had his night wear on. "Why don't you change and get on the other side of them." Harry whispered his eyes fighting to stay open for a little while longer as the bed enlarged for a fourth person.

"What about our parents and godparents." Draco asked.

"They'll figure it out." Harry said Draco chuckled Harry waited for him to reappear in boxers before closing his eyes the sight of Kaden cuddling into his mate made him smile Troy tucked his head under Harry's an arm draped possessively over the child's body hugging him close. "Good night Draco." Harry said in a whisper.

An hour later the rest of the house found them, Lily smiled as she pulled the duvet up over them.

"They didn't say anything." Sirius said.

"I guess Harry decided the twins needed them more than we did, Kaden is snuggled right into Draco like Troy is with Harry." James said to him. "I'm pleased that Draco and the boys are bonding so quickly." he added.

"They do appear to be a close family." Lucius said to him.

"Lets leave them to sleep." Lily said as she bent down and placed a kiss on each of their heads.

Hphphphphp

"Dad." Harry heard someone say.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"12 pm mister." Leo said Harry shook his head and tried to move which caused him pain. "Your late for work." Leo said as Harry opened his eyes he was in the hospital for some reason his arm in a sling and his head throbbing.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Your father thought it would be fun to give the bed a height." Lily said to him.

"In other words I fell out of bed?" Harry asked she nodded. "His dead." Harry groaned holding his head.

"Hey kiddo where is your twin?" Harry said to Kaden.

"Toilet." Kaden said.

"Your not back at school then?" Harry asked.

"Its been three days you took a bad knock to the head so we kept them of until you woke up, they are going back tomorrow now though." Draco said appearing with Troy who smiled at Harry.

"Hey you been good for your dad right." Harry said.

"They have been angels." Draco said.

"Sorry I missed your weekend home boys, did you have a good time?" Harry asked.

"Yeah we had the best." Kaden and Troy said together.

"Leo as soon as I am out of here and well enough to go back to work you have me." Harry said the older man laughed.

"You have a broken collar bone and a concussion you should be out of here in no time the concussion might give you a headache for a while though." Leo said Harry nodded before groaning again.

"Hey Harry your awake." James said.

"I fell out of bed because of your prank old man the war is so on." Harry snarled at his father. "Tell the president I am fine and tell him I will not be pleased if he shows up here, they have a hospital to run and patients to deal with." Harry said to him Leo laughed before leaving.

"Dad your going to see us back to Salem tomorrow right?" Troy asked.

"Of course I am, you think I'm just going to let you leave without embarrassing you in front of your friends?" Harry asked sullenly his sons laughed at this.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the office a couple of days later with his arm in a sling, "You been in the battles…" Sam said looking at his arm.

"This is my father and a prank for you." Harry said his colleague laughed. "What do we have today?" Harry asked him.

"An ambassador from Israel, we have a supreme court justice coming in for a chat." Sam said.

"Great start to come back on." Harry said as they walked through the halls. "Morning Donna, this one for me is it?" Harry asked pointing at the coffee she nodded. "You're a life saver." Harry said to her sipping the drink and sighing happily. "Sam the speech for the address how is it coming tell me his making head way." Harry said as he sat down.

"Its going fine, Toby is being Toby about it." Sam said Harry laughed.

"You know I finally get rid of the twins to school I come here and I deal with this as well." Harry said shaking his head. "Staff meeting." Harry said depositing his jacket on his chair as they headed out of the room and towards Leo's office.

"Morning Harry good of you to rejoin us." Toby said trying not to laugh.

"Yea soak it up Toby soak it up." Harry growled.

"Your shadowing the president today Harry." Leo said.

"Great so now I get to bludgeon myself to death to escape the pain in my head." Harry said Leo laughed. "He has a semi full day so keep him on track would you." Leo said to him.

Harry waited until the rest of the group had gone before turning to Leo who was packing up, "Okay they may not have noticed Leo but what the hell is going on?" Harry asked the older man. "Your packing up so tell me." Harry snarled.

"I was asked to make a choice between my marriage and my job I chose my marriage." Leo said.

"You quit." Harry said.

"Yes." Leo said.

"So I am doing your job until he can get a replacement." Harry said.

"You are the replacement." Leo said to him Harry stared.

"I'm not ready for this Leo." Harry said to him.

"Yes you are Harry, you have always been ready the president knows that I knew that and so does everyone else, and in eight years time when you need a running you come look me up." Leo said to him. "I'll be your wing man." Leo said Harry laughed.

"I might be the running mate Leo not the president not for a while yet anyway." Harry said.

"We serve at the pleasure of the president, its your time to advice him." Leo said.

"Does this have to do with the dressing down I gave you and him before my trip to the hospital?" Harry asked Leo nodded. "Leo if your quitting because of that I'm killing you myself." Harry said the man shook his head.

"Get CJ or Sam in here as your deputy not Josh Lyman the president will back you up on which ever one is your choice." Leo said before taking his things out of the office.

"Margaret tell the senior staff to come back." Harry called to the woman at her desk.

"Coming right up." she called back. "Then I am packing up as well." she said.

"Can you have Donna come by." Harry said she nodded.

Hphphphphp

The staff arrived ten minutes later, "Donna if your wait out in the hall I'll speak to you in a minute." Harry said to the blond who looked put out but sat down next to Margaret's desk.

"Where is Leo?" Toby asked.

"Leo resigned last night for personal reasons, as of this morning I have been made the new chief of staff so we go about business as usual CJ the press are going to get a hold of this I want you and Toby to work on a release Leo is around I'll let him explain it to you. I would like recommendations on replacement's by the end of the day. Sam stay the rest of you go clutter your own offices." Harry said CJ laughed clapping him on the good shoulder as she went Toby quirked a lip in a smile he thought as he left.

"What can I do for you?" Sam asked.

"The replacement is for your old job, your in charge of it assuming you want the deputy chief of staff position." Harry said to him Sam stared. "I'm serious its you or CJ and I want a good press secretary covering my hide." Harry said.

"Of course I would love the job who gets to tell Toby?" Sam asked.

"You do." Harry said with a smile. "Best thing about being the boss is you get to delegate responsibility and I don't want to be in the same room as Toby when he hears you're the new deputy chief of staff." Harry said Sam laughed.

"I'll let him know your busy all morning." Sam said.

"That I would appreciate." Harry said as Sam walked out of the room. "Donna get your tush in here would you." Harry said. "Now how much of that did you hear?" Harry asked.

"All of it pretty much." Donna said Harry shook his head chuckling.

"Tell me you want that desk out there and you can move your stuff in today." Harry said to her she smiled.

"I want it." Donna said.

"Good move in." Harry said she nodded.

Hphphphphp

Harry finally got in his door at eight that evening, "Mr. Potter your very late." Draco said kissing him on the lips.

"No I am fashionably early." Harry said to him with a smile. "Tell me dinner is in the oven and a vodka is on the cards." Harry said to Draco as his mother came out of the lounge. "Two weeks in and I have a new job title." Harry said shaking his head. "Leo resigned last night your looking at the new white house chief of staff." Harry explained.

"No kidding." Draco said.

"Draco dry humour tonight of all nights is going to get you killed." Harry growled at his mate as he tucked into dinner. "Remind me in the morning to share my memories of today with you." Harry added with a snarl by the time he finished dinner he had managed to alienate his mate for a good half hour from their link.

Draco was waiting for him when he came out of the shower, "You feeling better right now?" Draco asked as Harry downed pain killers sighing happily.

"I will be when this day is over come here." Harry said to him Draco yelped as his mate pulled him into his lap Harry was still wet. "I'm sorry you got the brunt of that, now what can I do to make it up to you." Harry asked softly rubbing the spot he knew Draco's wings were making him almost purr at the touch.

"Make me yours." Draco whispered.

"I didn't hear that." Harry said with a smile.

"I said take me." Draco growled then gasped as Harry attacked his neck with his lips.

An hour later and the two of them were back in the lounge watching a program with their families.

"You all made up now?" Sirius asked.

"We had some post argument sex if you must know." Draco said the man spluttered Harry chuckled at this. "I'm going to turn in I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I need plenty of beauty sleep." Harry said to Draco who made to get up. "You have some fun with mum and dad or something you don't have to get up early in the morning." Harry said to him kissing him.

"Yet I won't be able to sleep after you get up anyway so I might as well go now I won't be tired tomorrow then." Draco said to him Harry shrugged as they walked out of the room hand in hand bright smiles on their lips.

Hphphphphp

Harry woke up a week later with the usual effortlessness he had come to expect, Draco slept on though it seemed that the bond had calmed down enough for him to return to a normal sleeping pattern as Harry bent down kissing his cheek before entering the bathroom of to one side. When he came back in Draco was awake and smiling at him, "You woke up, that must be a first for a while." Harry said to him as he dried of with his back to Draco.

"I know I just sensed that you were awake." Draco said. "Do you have something in the cabinet for bad stomachs." Draco asked.

"I should have, I make my own stock so that the boys don't have to worry when they are home." Harry said to him as he searched the cabinet. "Here we go, its my own recipe the boys swear by it." Harry said as he handed it to Draco.

Harry placed a hand to his head.

"Your not hot are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah its just an upset stomach I think." Draco said.

"Let me have a look." Harry said to him the man rolled his top up Harry slid his hands over the hot skin making Draco gasp as he rolled down the bottoms a little. "I want you to get checked out by a healer today." Harry said to him.

"Is it something to worry about?" Draco asked.

"No I don't think so but I am not an expert in male pregnancies, how long have you been in pain?" Harry asked.

"The second night." Draco said.

"Okay well your body is changing to adapt I think, but its not my field of expertise so get it checked out. When you know drop by and let me know yeah." Harry said to him the blond nodded. "If you are the boys will be delighted." Harry added. "That won't help so I shall have it back." Harry said. "Unless your feeling sick from morning sickness this early." Harry said Draco shook his head Harry laughed kissing him before returning the potion to the cabinet. "I don't know what time I will be home today so don't wait up if I am not back early." Harry said grabbing his jacket. "Oh and nooky po's love you." Harry said laughing as the growl escaped Draco's lips he headed down to breakfast with the family.

"You look cheerful." James said to him.

"I have something to be happy about, mum Draco is going to the healer's today so you know keep an eye on him." Harry said.

"You think his pregnant?" Lily asked Harry shrugged as Draco came in. "Congratulations boys." she squealed Draco looked at Harry with a unsure smile.

"If you are then its great news Draco, we weren't planning on it but hey I couldn't be more happy." Harry said to him.

"What about your job?" Draco asked Harry sighed.

"I can't quit Draco, this is more important than anything I will ever do." Harry said to him.

"More important than your family." Draco snarled.

"Yes, I have a real chance to make a difference for all of us, a chance to break some barriers between our world and there's I have an obligation to try." Harry said to him Draco nodded. "You know I love you and the kids and the unborn ones and I will be around as much as possible every step of the way." Harry said to him. "I'm a working dad that's hard but for the right reasons." Harry added Draco nodded as he walked out of the door for his day.

Hphphphphp

"Draco Malfoy." The healer called Lily and Draco walked towards him. "You're a Veela male who thinks he may be pregnant yes?" the healer asked.

"That's about it." Draco said.

"Okay well change into a gown behind their and we will get started." the man said to him.

Five minutes later a very embarrassed Draco was laying on the bed.

"Okay this is going to be pretty quick Draco and very uncomfortable for you I apologise in advance." the healer then proceeded to lift his balls up making him gasp no one did that except for Harry Draco grasped as he felt the man's finger push into him somewhere where he shouldn't have a hole. "Okay I am done. Your pregnant Draco now to find out how far along you are." the man said. "Your birth sack is almost fully former so your about two weeks along the pain should stop soon enough." the man said. "Your due date is late July." he said. "And its twins." he added.

"Why so early?" Draco asked.

"This is your first child?" he asked Draco shook his head.

"My partner carried the twins, this is our second set my first time though." Draco said to him.

"Ah well Veela pregnancy lasts about six months." he said to Draco who nodded.

"That is going to please Harry." Lily said. "He is going to be delighted with the news come on then we can go tell him in person, I always wanted to see the white house from the inside." she said to her son in law.

Hphphphphp

"Harry you have visitors." Donna yelled just before the door opened to his office Draco walked in with a grin on his face Lily smiled at her son.

"Donna I don't want to be disturbed for a while." Harry said shutting the door and casting a anti listen charm on the room. "We are not going to be over heard so?" Harry asked.

"Twins in July." Draco said Harry yipped in delight picking him up kissing him on the lips.

"That's great news the boys are going to love it." Harry said to him. "Hey mum sorry ignoring you here to celebrate." Harry said she laughed kissing his cheek. "Wow, look I am going to be at the office till late but when we are done we can celebrate." Harry said to Draco. "Would you like a tour?" Harry asked them they nodded. "Donna." he yelled taking the wards down she popped her head round the door. "I'm going to give my better half and mother a tour so if the president needs me page me." Harry said to her she nodded.

"You sure you can do that?" Draco asked.

"As long as I don't give you any secrets we are fine, that door there is the door to the oval office, I am one of only two people who have direct access to the president." Harry said knocking on the door he heard a come in. "Sir do you have a moment?" Harry asked.

"Of course come in." Jed said to him he opened the door properly allowing the two people behind him in before closing the door. "And these two fine people would be?" he asked.

"My mum Lily and my better half Draco, sir I wanted you to be the first person I told." Harry said Jed looked at him as Draco took his hand. "In about five and a half months I am going to be the proud dad of a second set of twins." Harry said to him Jed took his glasses of before walking around the table to shake hands with the two new people.

"Congratulations your not carrying them though?" Bartlett asked.

"No Draco is, his just two weeks gone, but because of his racial physiology the pregnancy will last just six months." Harry said to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Bartlett asked.

"Well Draco is only partly human the rest of him is Veela, and Veela male pregnancies don't go as long as human male pregnancies." Harry said to him.

"Well then congratulations, the twins are back at school yes?" Jed asked Harry nodded. "Well we should arrange for you all to come to dinner the next time they are at home." Jed said.

"Thank you Mr. President we'd like that, sir I should let you get back to work Fitz will be by shortly." Harry said the man nodded before letting them leave through the secretary's door. "Good morning Mrs. Laningham." Harry said delving into her cookie jar.

"I'll let that slide since its you Harry but don't you dare tell the others." she said Harry laughed introducing her before continuing on with the tour.

"Why is their another desk in that room?" Draco asked.

"That's the president's point man's desk when we get around to appointing one, at the moment we have an intern helping out in that department, we'll get around to it eventually but we are just getting our feet under the table." Harry said to him Draco nodded. "This is my deputy's office which means his off running errands or hiding from Josh or possibly Toby or all of the above." Harry said to them. "I was going to get some lunch down stairs would you like to join me." Harry asked they smiled.

"We should get back your busy." Lily said.

"I was about to go to lunch anyway, and I need for Draco to meet the secret service detail that's attached to me." Harry said to him. "So he doesn't try to kill them, so shall we go get some lunch if I was busy I'd be pushing you out the door I have my pager and phone something comes up they'll call me." Harry assured his mother.

"You sure?" Draco asked.

"Yes I'm sure, just give me a minute." Harry said walking back to his office. "You want anything while I am down stairs?" he asked Donna.

"Tuna salad." Donna said.

"Water right?" he asked she nodded.

When they were down stairs sitting at the table with food Harry was finally able to relax, "So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"You have a big office, which is right next to the oval office with your own door that's pretty damn cool." Draco said to him as Harry munched on a hot plate of pasta from the kitchen.

"That takes a little getting used to it has to be said." Harry said to him checking his watch.

"You sure you don't have too get back?" Lily asked.

"No I'm just keeping track of the time I have a meeting with the cabinet in an hour." Harry said to her with a smile. "I have an half hour." Harry said to her.

"Settling in well though?" Draco asked.

"I can't help but think of my office as Leo's still, I have it under control most of the time." Harry said to him as his pager beeped Harry sighed checking it as his phone rang. "Yes, I'm on my way." Harry said. "Sam would you mind giving my family the tour I'm needed in the situation room." Harry said taking another mouthful of food. "Sorry about this but Sam can finish what I started, I'll see you all at home tonight." Harry said kissing them both before grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door without so much as a back wards glance at them.

"Does this happen that often?" Draco asked Sam.

"No not usually, I'm Sam Seaborne Harry's deputy chief of staff you want to finish your food before we continue on the tour." Sam asked them.

"Sure as long as you fill us in on Harry." Lily said Sam laughed.

"I'll try but I won't risk my job." Sam said with a mock unsure look on his face.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the situation room three steps ahead of the president or so it felt as he had just sat down when the man walked in, Harry rose again.

"As you were." Bartlett said Harry sat down.

"Nancy what do we have?" Harry asked Bartlett laughed.

"What he said." Bartlett said to her.

"Sorry Mr. President I didn't mean to over step my boundaries." Harry said.

"Its fine besides you usually ask that question and fill me in, Nancy." Bartlett prompted.

"One of our planes was shot down over Iraq." Nancy said.

"By plane I assume you mean a military plane not liner?" Harry asked.

"Yes a sea eagle." Nancy said.

"Do we have a team that can get in their and get our man out?" Harry asked.

"Woman." Fitz said.

"This gets better." Harry said to him.

"What do you suggest?" Bartlett asked.

"We have to get her out of there, sir if she is captured they will kill her, the women in that country are second class citizen, and while I am gay and have no interest in women what so ever I have a huge problem with that." Harry said to him.

"We concur." Nancy said.

"What about technology, presumably we blow the plane or some such?" Harry asked.

"If its intact enough for salvage." Nancy said to them.

"How long will it take to get the plan and personnel in place?" Bartlett asked.

"We have the Eisenhower in the area six hours for a retrieval team." Fitz said.

"Lets get our pilot back." Bartlett said to them as he stood up the rest did like wise Harry waited for the door to close.

"Did I just screw up?" Harry asked Nancy.

"No you did right, whether his in the room or not you need to be as up to date as he is so you can brief him and keep him apprised that is why your allowed in here, you did good for your first time in here." Fitz said to him.

"How long before I need to get him back in here?" Harry asked.

"Five and a half hours then we get back together." Nancy said to him.

"Thank you admiral, Nancy I'm going to go finish my lunch and break the bad news to my family that I'm not coming home tonight." Harry said walking out the door with a smile on his lips. "Thanks for the advice, I always thought this room would be smaller than this." Harry said he heard a chuckle.

Harry found his mother and Draco in his office with a cup of coffee and talking to Donna, "Donna can you let CJ know I want to talk to her." Harry said to the blond girl.

"Everything okay?" Draco asked Harry raised an eyebrow. "You can't talk about it?" Draco asked Harry nodded. "We brought your dinner up here." Draco said to him. "And a fresh cup of coffee." Draco added.

"Thanks, its two now don't wait up." Harry said to them.

"That bad uh." Lily said to him.

"That bad." Harry said she nodded CJ popped her head round the door. "CJ come on in, have you met Draco and my Mum?" Harry asked.

"They came by with Sam earlier, you wanted to talk to me and I wanted to talk to you." CJ said to him.

"I'm sorry guys but this is one meeting that I need to have, I'll see you at home." Harry said to them they nodded.

"Eat." Lily said to him before leaving.

"Shut the door CJ." Harry said to her before sitting down and opening his food up sipping the coffee.

"Danny as a source in the DOD about a downed fighter in Iraq." CJ said.

"Didn't take him long to get a hold of it." Harry said. "We have a downed female pilot in Iraq, and you need to stone wall him as long as possible I don't want this on the evening news, we have a rescue mission in place and if this is on the news that woman's life is at risk tell him to sit on it and I'll get him five minutes with the president." Harry said to her.

"You think you can get that." CJ asked.

"Lets go see." Harry said rising with another bite of his food before heading for the door to the presidents office he knocked. 'come in.' he heard before opening the door.

"Harry, CJ what do you have for me?" Bartlett asked.

"Danny has the story." Harry said to him. "I think we let him go with the story sir we compromise the rescue." Harry said.

"I agree what do we have to do to keep him quiet." Bartlett asked.

"Some personal time with you should do it." Harry said.

"More than I already give them?" Bartlett asked Harry laughed.

"Sir we don't give them private time with you, I say five or ten minutes for a talk on the record about plans and so on nothing major just enough to get him to shut up shop until after we are done in Iraq." Harry said.

"Get it done." Bartlett said CJ nodded as she left the room. "How are you settling in?" Bartlett asked.

"I have to say it's a little strange, I don't know whether I should be sitting back and letting it flow or butting in half the time and the situation room thing a little while ago didn't help." Harry said to her with a smile.

"Your doing a good job." Jed said to him.

"Sir Leo had thirty years of preparation for this job, I had two weeks I don't know whether I am coming or going." Harry said to him as Jed passed him a whiskey. "Thank you sir." Harry said to him.

"You concerned about being a father again?" Jed asked.

"No sir, I think I even have a name for if their boys." Harry said to him the man laughed. "The twins are growing up, it seems like yesterday I was handed them for the first time." Harry said. "Blink and you miss it stuff." Harry said the man laughed as they sipped their drink.

"This is going to be a long day." Jed said to him.

"Yes sir it is, we need to get you a point man." Harry said to him.

"I agree." Jed said.

"Sir is their something you need to tell me?" Harry asked. "I know that I have seen the first lady injecting you regularly and as your chief of staff if there is a medical condition I need to know about it." Harry said to him the president looked at him. "I'm covered by the doctor patient confidentiality, darn that medical degree." Harry said to him the man laughed.

"I have MS. May I ask you how you recognized." Jed asked.

"Kaden as diabetes's, I inject him from time to time and I injected him when he was smaller." Harry said to the president. "He had a high when he was three and we nearly lost him, that was how we discovered the illness." Harry said to him.

"We meaning?" Bartlett asked.

"Myself and the nanny." Harry said to him.

"This doesn't leave this room." Jed said to him.

"They'll get a hold of it sir, we can't hide this forever your wife should have told you that and if she didn't she hasn't done her job properly." Harry said to him.

"You don't get to say that to me Harry." Bartlett said angrily.

"Sir someone has to, your playing with your health and we have an idiot for a VP who I don't trust to open a can of beans without being told how to… we need to be prepared for anything and we need to be prepared to release this before they do." Harry said to him.

"That's my VP your talking about." Bartlett said amused and angry.

"Your like a father to me sir, I respect you enough not to blow a gasket at you I'll use my godfather for a bashing pole when I get home or something, you have always been kind to me and my family allowing me time of when the kids were ill or had an accident or a fight at school. I say what I say to you about MS because I care maybe to much for an employee but I have never been able to stop that part of me." Harry said to him.

"Its what makes you a good dad." Jed said patting his shoulder.

"Sir I'm a part time dad in disguise of a full time dad, my kids don't get to see me nearly as much as they should you and I are the only people in the senior staff with children, do you think they'll resent that later." Harry asked. "My kids are nearly teenagers." Harry said Bartlett laughed. "If I were human I'd say it was old age settling in." Harry said Jed laughed.

"You do good Harry by them." Jed said to him Harry smiled. "You know that Abby and I hell the kids think of you as family, you get an invitation to join us for Christmas at the farm every year and an invitation to join us for thanksgiving you never take." Jed said to him Harry laughed.

"Thank you sir." Harry said Jed patted his leg.

"I want you and your family to join us for easter dinner." Jed said. "We're having turkey." Jed said.

"I'm vegetarian sir." Harry said.

"Your always eating pasta and meat." Jed said.

"Quorn, I didn't have a happy childhood I was abused sir, my uncle and aunt used raw meet as a punishment or when they didn't think I deserved cooked meat, I was so hungry most of the time that I'd eat it even if I knew it was going to make me ill because for a little while it took the hunger pains away." Harry said to him.

"You never said anything about that." Jed said shocked by what he had said.

"Sir no offence but it was personal and I don't like to talk about it." Harry said to him. "Its behind me, and I would prefer you didn't bring it up with my parents I just got them back." Harry said to him.

"Explain that." Jed said.

"The timeline I came from they died, when I was thrown back to the year I was born pregnant and alone things changed. I was going to become an auror the wizarding worlds version of the army, when I came here and found out I was pregnant I took up law I already had medicine under my belt. When you came to me in New Mexico and asked me to join your staff I wondered why, Leo told me that you'd heard of this medical doctor with insane ideas of grandeur." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"You were insane." Jed said to him.

"Yes I was, but then again insane is catching and half the time sir your insane its what endears you to everyone." Harry said to him.


	3. Chapter 3: LOF LOC

Chapter 3: Loss of Life Loss of Confidence

Harry woke up a week after that talk Draco huddled up next to him Hedwig sitting nearby watching him with her amber eyes, "What time is it?" Draco whispered.

"Six thirty go back to sleep." Harry said kissing the top of his head. "I'll try to get to home early enough for us to get some time together tonight." Harry said to him Draco sat up his blond hair sticking up at all angles. "Honey you should get your sleep while you can the twins will be keeping you up later on in your pregnancy." Harry said.

"Its okay the bond doesn't allow me to sleep after your up at the moment, lets have breakfast together before you go to work." Draco said to him.

"Sure but lets shower first." Harry said Draco smiled wickedly at him as they got out of bed. "How are you feeling the nausea getting to you yet?" Harry asked.

"None yet. Do you have a busy day?" Draco asked.

"Not especially so, but you never know with the west wing." Harry said. "Do you want me to quit?" Harry asked.

"I thought so at first but I know you love your job and I know what you are doing is good so no I don't want you to quit." Draco said kissing him. "That meeting you got called to it was about the woman in Iraq right?" Draco asked.

"Draco you know I can't talk about it." Harry said to him.

"Even with your mate?" Draco asked.

"Its national security, you may not mean to but you could leak something and that would cause me and the president a lot of trouble and probably get me a little jail time." Harry said to him. "I trust you Draco the government doesn't my boss can't there for I have to follow there lead on this." Harry added with a sad smile. "There is procedure to follow." Harry said. "We have a trip to the theatre coming up with the president so I need you to get a tux for yourself back Draco." Harry said as he rubbed soap into the mans back.

"I get an invite?" Draco asked.

"You're my plus one." Harry said to him Draco smiled. "Prepared to be bored silly." Harry said to him.

"And I have to come to this?" Draco asked.

"The president likes you he asked me to bring you." Harry said to him.

"You find yourself a deputy communications director yet?" Draco asked.

"We have a couple of candidates, a guy called Will Bailey and a woman by the name of Shannon Ashley." Harry said to him. "Bailey is the fore runner Ashley is just a little to eager to suck up for my liking and the presidents." Harry said to him Draco giggled as he turned around to face Harry.

"I'll buy one today it has to be black?" Draco asked Harry nodded.

"I have the added headache of vetting point men." Harry said to him.

"What do they do again, are they the guys with guns that you have." Draco asked Harry spluttered.

"No Draco their the secret service and they are here to make sure I'm safe and by and by you are to." Harry said to him. "I'm the chief of staff to the president so I am one of the people who don't hold a cabinet position that get security. The president's point man is someone who would make sure he stays with the time frames, gets to his meetings is reminded of things and tends to his needs as a general rule." Harry said to him.

"Oh so his a servant." Draco said Harry groaned.

"No, Draco his paid to… I won't bother trying to explain it but he isn't a servant his a member of the staff." Harry said to him with a smile on his face. "Or she… usually male but we can employ a female." Harry said to him.

"The president likes me?" Draco asked Harry.

"He does but his eccentric so be nice, Abby will love you." Harry said as they finished off stepping out of the shower. "I'm running late honey so I'll get breakfast at work, we have been invited to have dinner with the president at easter. His rather insistent so lets not disappoint, he'd like to meet the boys properly so that break their coming home, Zoë isn't that much younger than you are so your have someone your own age their." Harry said to him.

"I look forward to it is that black tie to?" Draco asked.

"Sarcastic at seven in the morning Draco you should be a democrat." Harry said as he pulled his boxers on.

"Is it enough for me to be married to one?" Draco asked Harry laughed.

"Its not, if you go out make sure you have a glamour on, I don't want the press speculating about your girth growing." Harry said to him.

"You saying I'm getting fat." Draco said to him Harry laughed.

"No I just want to be careful." Harry said to him.

"I'm going to try and get away on time today Draco, but I have wheels up at eight and we should be back about four." Harry said to him with a smile on his lips.

"You say should like it's a dirty word." Draco said to him.

"It is, we tend to be an hour behind by ten and probably about three by the time we are finished in LA." Harry said to him. "Now I have to get going my car should be waiting, so I love you and I'm leaving before I miss my plane." Harry said to him.

"It'd leave without you?" Draco asked Harry laughed.

"Yeah it would I'll try and get you something from LA while we are out there." Harry said to him.

"Why you going there in the first place." Draco asked.

"That would be the gala lunch put on by an actor in honour of the president." Harry said walking out of the room. "Good morning Michael, are we going to catch air force one?" Harry asked his guard.

"Yes sir, if we go now." Michael said.

"What about breakfast." Lily called after him just before the door closed.

"His in a rush something happen?" James asked Draco.

"No he has to be in LA for lunch." Draco said to him.

"Excuse me LA for lunch that is what is so important." Lily asked.

"Yes apparently as the chief of staff he has to go to some luncheon with the president." Draco said to him with a smile on his face. "We got invited as a family to the presidents for easter dinner." Draco said to her.

"We meaning us or we meaning you Harry and the kids?" James asked.

"I haven't clue you should ring him and call him about that." Draco said to his father in law. "Though I'd wait until his awake and dealt with Josh Lyman or his likely to feed your ass back to you after cutting it of." Draco added.

"He really doesn't like that man who has the most power? Can he just fire him?" Lily asked.

"No he doesn't like him and no he can't fire him, technically Josh isn't part of his staff." Draco said.

"Is he flying on air force one." James asked.

"Yes I think so, when I asked whether they'd wait he gave me a look that suggested that it was the most stupid thing he had ever heard." Draco said to him. "It probably was as well." Draco said laughing. "I love that he has something to fight for and he does a great job." Draco said.

"You resent that he doesn't spend as much time at home as you would like." James said.

"The bond between us is taking longer than I would like to reassert itself, I just want to be able to sleep through the night without having to get up with him, and until the bond is back to the strength it was before the accident I'm getting up when he is and going to bed when he is." Draco said to her.

"I'll talk to him tonight, your pregnant he doesn't know how much strain this is putting you under right?" James asked Draco shook his head. "If he did he'd kill you for not telling him sooner." James said to Draco who blushed.

Hphphphphp

"Harry you have a call from your father." Mrs. Laningham said to him handing him a phone.

"Thanks Delores." Harry said. "Hey dad, what can I do for you?" Harry asked him. "No I didn't know that, yes I'll sort it out, yes tell Draco his a fucking idiot he should have told me sooner. Tell him I love him but his a fool at times." Harry said saying goodbye before putting the phone down. "Mrs. Laningham would you get me a moment with the headmaster." Harry said to him with a smile on his face the woman giggled.

"I'm telling him you called him the headmaster." Mrs. Laningham said Harry laughed.

"He reminds me of my mentor when his teaching us history." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"His free now." she told him.

"Come in Harry." Bartlett said as Harry opened the door.

"You heard that didn't you?" Harry said.

"I was asking for you before this happened." Jed said.

"Sorry sir. My dad called, Draco is straining himself and the bond we have because he didn't tell me he needed me about some more, sir I need a week or so off, if we don't reassert the bond it could kill him me and the babies." Harry said to him.

"This serious?" Jed asked Harry nodded. "Sam can cover you for how ever long you need." Jed said.

"Thank you sir, I'm sorry this is a pain in the backside." Harry said to him.

"No problem at all, your not resigning right?" he asked.

"No sir I'm not, I just need to take care of business." Harry said to him. "I'll see out the trip since I am already on the plane, fly back with you and assuming nothing bad happens I'll start tonight." Harry said to him. "Oh um by family you were talking about me and Draco and the boys right?" Harry asked politely.

"No I meant your family your parents are here and your godfathers to as I understand it." Jed said to him.

"You talked to them already right?" Harry asked the man nodded. "I'll brief Sam sir will that be all." Harry asked.

"Thank you Harry and have a good break." Jed said.

"You know between now and the next election I probably won't get a break." Harry said.

"You bet your candy ass that's true." Jed said as he left laughing.

Harry walked to the staff room on the plane, "Sam walk with me would you." Harry said to him pointing to the small office of the room itself.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

"I need to take a few days of for personal reasons, starting tonight assuming something doesn't go wrong between here and there your be briefing the president and chiefing for him while I am away." Harry said.

"Draco okay?" Sam asked. "The pregnancy okay?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me you're a muggle how the hell do you know about that." he asked.

"I'm a wizard I was trained in Australia, that's why they don't have a record of me here in this country as a wizard. Congratulations Harry now is it him?" Sam asked.

"Yes its him. His part Veela and the bond is strained putting a strain on him and the twins so I need to reassert it." Harry said to him Sam nodded. "I would appreciate this not going the rounds with the wizards on the staff Sam so keep it stomp." Harry said to him

"How long will you be away?" Sam asked.

"Probably about a week." Harry said to him. "No more than about two." he added.

Hphphphphp

Air force one put down in LA on time for once, the president and Harry walking down the steps with the first lady, "I say we ditch the press and go surfing sir what do you say?" Harry asked him as they stood for the camera's.

"Your as bad as he is Harry please do not encourage him." Abby said Harry snorted.

"I wouldn't want to do that, maybe we should turn to toilet humour." Harry said Abby gave him a look that said she wasn't impressed. "Okay so toilet humour would keep you up long into the night." Harry said she nodded. "Sir we need to get going the press can snap photos at the party." Harry said nodding to the limo driver and secret service as the limo door was opened.

"Ride with us Harry." Bartlett said.

"Of course sir." Harry said to him watching the president get in first before somehow managing to get in last his arm still in a sling it was awkward to say the least.

"How is your shoulder?" Abby asked.

"Oh you know painful." Harry said to her as the president gave the okay to get underway.

"Jed told me your coming for a meal at easter with the family, finally taking up an offer is their anything the chef should know?" Abby said to him.

"Yes no turkey on my plate." Harry said to her.

"You don't eat turkey?" Abby said.

"I don't eat meat." Harry said to her she stared at him.

"Fair enough I will let him know." Abby said.

"I've briefed Sam sir about tomorrow onwards." Harry said to him.

"Your holiday, I have Leo coming into help him out tomorrow." Jed said.

"Yes sir, his a little wet behind the ears." Harry said Jed laughed. "I'm sitting down with the party leadership when I come back to get them behind the equal rights bill." Harry said to him Abby smiled at him.

"Jed told me about that you think you can get it done?" Abby said.

"Yes ma'am if I can convince this stubborn ox it's a good idea I think I can conquer the world." Harry said Jed snorted as Harry's phone rang. "Sorry sir." Harry said answering it he listened to something. "John get ready to turn us around." Harry called up front to the secret service.

"What's going on?" Jed asked.

"A plane just went down at JFK." Harry said to him. "They believe it was a bomb sir." Harry added Jed looked at him Harry nodded.

"John turn us around." Jed called up front.

"Yes sir." came the reply.

"What do I do?" Jed asked.

"We find out the facts then we make a release on the plane." Harry said to him as he called CJ and Sam telling them what the hell was going on as his other phone rang he was managing to have two conversations on the phone at once. "Thank you CJ tell them when we have something they'll know. Yes Fitz I know this please tell me we have more than that." Harry said down the phones closing one. "Okay well we will be back in the air shortly, yes I'll let him know thank you." Harry said closing the phone.

"What's going on?" Jed said.

"Sir they targeted a plane on a special trip for some kids." Harry said. "No survivors as yet, Islamic Jihad have taken responsibility for the attack." Harry said to him as his phone rang looking down at it he smiled softly before answering. "Draco we are fine we got to LA, Draco I'll be home tomorrow morning likely. Yes I'll let him know, my holiday will start when this crisis is over, yeah I know it sucks I have to go honey I love you to." Harry said as the car pulled to a halt outside the plane.

"Everything okay?" Abby asked.

"Draco phoned to make sure we were okay." Harry said to her.

"Understandable." Jed said as they stepped out of the limo Sam was with him.

"They hit two more targets." Sam said to him.

"Mr. President do you have anything to say about the attacks." someone called.

"Guys we will be making a statement shortly." Harry said as they ran up the steps to the plane.

"Get them on board CJ I want to be in the air as soon as possible." Bartlett said to her as they walked to his office on the plane.

"The chiefs are waiting for us to call." Harry said to him Bartlett nodded as they sat down hitting the speaker phone. "Fitz your on the line with myself and the president so lets hear what we have and quickly." Harry said down the phone.

"They hit three targets and we have a plane in the air unaccounted for." Fitz said to them.

"Do we know the target?" Harry asked.

"No we do know that its heading in your general direction." Fitz said.

"Can we get it out of the air?" Bartlett asked.

"Before it reaches LA sir yes." Fitz replied.

"Do we know for sure its hijacked?" Harry asked.

"No sir but they haven't responded to our attempts to contact them, it's a passenger line." Fitz sad.

"When do I give the order." Jed said Harry stood up pacing the room.

"They be over populated areas in five minutes." Fitz said.

"Sir we have to assume their a threat and act accordingly we are under attack." Harry said to the president his voice dull with pain. "Fitz Nancy do you concur?" Harry asked over the phone the president staring at the news on the big screen behind Harry.

"Yes we concur." Fitz replied.

"Nancy I need to hear you say it." Harry said to the woman.

"I concur." came the reply a moment later.

"Do we have anyone who doesn't agree there?" Harry asked.

"No." Fitz replied.

"Mr. President." Harry prompted quietly.

"How long do we have?" the president asked.

"Two minutes." Harry said checking his watch.

"Take them out Fitz." Jed said to the phone their was a sigh Harry bowed his head.

"Yes sir Mr. President." Fitz replied the line went quiet for a while Harry had poured a whiskey for the president before slumping back into his chair. "The target is down." Fitz replied.

"May god have mercy on our souls." Harry said.

"Amen to that." Jed said to him Harry looked at him the president had the shock to find that tears were in the mans eyes. "Do you need a moment Harry?" Jed asked Harry as he wiped them away he shook his head.

"Is the threat over?" Harry asked.

"As far as we can tell." Fitz said.

"We'll take to the air in a moment Fitz, we'll be back in Washington if a few hours." Jed said to him.

"Of course Mr. President we will have a brief ready for you when you touch down, an update is waiting for you both." Fitz said to them before the phone went dead Harry watched the president give the okay to take off.

"I never thought we would ever have to give an order like that." Harry said to the president.

"I don't think anyone does." Jed said to him.

"I'll brief the staff once we are in the air, and have Toby start putting together something for a press release." Harry said to him Jed nodded a couple of minutes later Harry was sitting in the conference room with the staff.

"Harry Danny as a story saying we shot down one of our own planes." CJ said to him Harry took his glasses of his nose rubbing at the sore spot. "Oh my god we did didn't we." she said as Harry replaced his glasses.

"Yes a little while ago the president ordered the plane shot down it was heading our way, their was no choice they weren't responding to contact and they were of course." Harry said to her. "The country is under attack people, I can tell you that the president did not make the decision likely and he did so with the backing of the staff." Harry said to them. "Sam I would like for you to work with Toby get a press release ready." Harry said to them.

"Of course." Toby said to him.

"This is going to be a long day." Harry said to them.

"How is he?" CJ asked.

"How do you think he just ordered a passenger liner shot down." Harry said to her. "Nothing goes out from us until his ready to release a statement you have an hour then I want him in front of a TV is that understood." Harry said to them the people nodded. "Get to work." Harry said as they left Harry slumped back into his chair.

Hphphphphp

'Ladies and Gentlemen the president of the united states…' CJ said to the press Draco stared at a haggard looking Harry on the TV who was standing behind the president.

"Mum they are on." Draco called to Lily she James Sirius and Remus entered the lounge.

"My god he looks like death." James said staring at his son.

'A short time ago our country was attacked by terrorists, as we count the numbers of our dead and wounded we are a country in mourning. This is a time for mourning and reflection for our country. As your president I promise you we will find the people behind this we will bring them to justice. We will leave no stone unturned we will not rest until justice is done.' Bartlett said to the crowd. 'I'll take some questions.' Bartlett said to the reporters as applause died down.

'Mr. President did you order a liner shot down?' someone yelled.

'First of all Mike the liner in question was three hundred miles of course and heading for LA they were not responding to radio calls, but yes I ordered them shot down before they reached LA.' Bartlett said Harry looked over at the man with a look of pure rage the reporter had the good grace to look ashamed.

'Mr. President do you believe that their will be more attacks today?' Danny asked.

'At this point we aren't ruling anything out.' Harry stepped forward whispering something in his ear. 'Thank you for your time." Jed said as the staff walked back out.

"Jesus do you think Harry was in on that meeting?" James asked.

"As chief of staff probably, I know I have not seen him that bad for a long time." Draco said to him.

"What I'd do to have been a fly on that wall." James said softly.

"Harry said their would be days like today." Lily said to her husband.

"I should call Harry." Draco said.

"His phone will be of honey his on a plane, give him some time he has probably been involved in the toughest decision that they have ever had to make." Lily said to him softly. "Now go put your feet up your supposed to be relaxing he'll be home tomorrow." she said.

"He'll be home today, he just won't be able to get back to the house till tomorrow. I'm going to call the boys." Draco said to her before picking the phone up of its cradle. "I need to know that they are okay." Draco said to his parents who nodded softly leaving him alone to his thoughts.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the presidents office in the white house to find most of the joint chief's already there, "Fitz, Nancy, Mike its to early in the day to see your ugly faces tell me you have good news or some kind of news that doesn't make us all look like gun toating maniacs in the press." Harry said to the people in the room Jed laughed.

"We arrested six more terrorists from the cell, the fourth plane was meant for you." Nancy said.

"Air force one, if we had been in the air they would have hit us?" Harry asked she nodded Harry's shoulders heaved before running out of the room from his office they heard a violent choking sound coming from it several times.

"Harry as a young family." Jed said to them just before he walked back into the room.

"You need some water?" Fitz asked.

"Yes please." as Delores came in with water for him. "Thanks Mrs. Laningham." Harry said to her she nodded.

"They had plans for three more attacks all major targets." Fitz said.

"They'll face the death penalty for this right?" Harry asked the man nodded. "This is good news the nation is baying for their blood after what happened." Harry said to him. "Is the threat over with?" Harry asked the man nodded.

"I'll get CJ in here to organise a press conference." Harry said to the president.

"Go take care of it Harry." Jed said as Harry walked out of the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Nancy asked.

"I think what happened yesterday just hit him." the president said to her. "He realized how close we were to being victims." he added.

"Does he have the stomach for this job?" she asked.

"I have to say I was close to losing my lunch when you said that, Harry is a father and his expecting twins so I think you can see why he lost his breakfast." Jed said to her. "He as the balls to do the job, you just took him by surprise." he said.

"I thought I'd ask." she said to him the man nodded.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into his house late that afternoon having not slept and looking like shit, Draco hugged him as soon as he was past the threshold of the house Harry buried his face into the mans shoulder holding him close to his body.

"Its good to have you home." Draco whispered in his ear Harry nodded raising his head to look at his parents.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Tired I haven't slept since this thing started." Harry said to her taking his tie of his neck. "I'm going to take a shower and freshen up." Harry said to her before heading up the stairs and out of site from their view.

"Youser he looks worse in person." James said as Draco went after Harry.

He found Harry slumped against the shower wall crying a short while later, his whole body shaking Draco stripped of before pulling his mate up of the floor and into his arms, Harry must have cried for almost an hour just standing there against his mate not saying a word.

"Harry what the hell happened?" Draco asked.

"We were the fourth target." Harry said to him. "If we had been in the air like they had intended we would be among the dead right now." Harry said Draco gasped as he understood what was being said to him. "You can't tell mum and dad honey I shouldn't have told you…" Harry said to him Draco nodded. "You have me for a week or so." Harry said to him.

"It'll be nice to have you about a bit more." Draco said to him.

"Yeah it'll be nice to be about." Harry said to him with a smile on his lips. "I want to visit the boys tomorrow." Harry said to him.

"How comes there are more guards tonight?" Draco asked.

"In case of a threat to the country and the president or if we are in conflict with another country the security around the chief of staff is always increased." Harry said to him Draco nodded in understanding. "This might go on a while so get used to it." Harry said to him Draco nodded as they stepped out of the shower. "You turned me into a prune." Harry said with a soft smile Draco laughed as they dried each other of.

"No work for a week this is going to be fun." Draco said to him.

"I have some stuff to do but nothing that involves me being in the office at all, I am working on the equal rights bill you know so I'd like to get your opinion on things and suggestions and stuff like that you know." Harry said to him Draco laughed.

"I'd love to help." Draco said to him and he knew he was sincere about that.

"Thanks, it can wait till much later in the week though for now its just you and me time." Harry said to his mate who giggled as Harry stroked his face with his hand. "Um maybe you can make it a three some me you and a tub of mint choc ice cream." Harry said Draco giggled as they left the bathroom with bathrobes on.

"Harry, Draco dinner is nearly ready." Lily called up them.

"I'm going to eat baby then I need to get some sleep." Harry said to his mate who nodded. "I have been working all night you understand?" Harry asked.

"Of course I do, I can't imagine that your night was all that much fun." Draco said to him Harry smiled kissing him lightly on the lips before he dressed in boxers and his bathrobe. "I'm hungry for some sausage later." Harry whispered in his ear as they entered the kitchen.

"Do the security eat?" Lily asked.

"Not on duty no, if you cooked for them though you should put it in containers or something and give it to them when they are of shift." Harry said to her she nodded her head. "A cup of coffee probably wouldn't go amiss with them at some point but just let them access the kitchen and I am sure they can do it themselves." Harry said to her she nodded. "Um food you never looked so good." Harry said taking a mouthful of his dinner into his mouth.

"Your going to bed after this right?" James asked Harry nodded as he munched away on his food.

"I am so tired its unbelievable that I am able to stay awake for this." Harry said to his father who laughed when dinner was over Harry kissed his mother on the cheek before heading back up stairs to their rooms Draco said good night before following them Sirius and Remus came back in from shopping not long after.

"Harry come home yet?" Sirius asked.

"You just missed him, Harry went upstairs a little while ago to sleep." Lily said to him.

"Oh well we can tell him the good news tomorrow Sirius." Remus said to him Sirius nodded his head before sitting down at the table.

Hphphphphp

When they walked into Salem academy the next afternoon Harry was quickly surround by twins both wanting hugs from him, Harry grabbed a hold of the boys hugging them in the air, "We thought we'd come see you, I have a week of so we are staying locally." Harry said to them the boys nodded. "Plus I wanted to check up on you and make sure that you were okay." Harry said to them he had a couple of bags on the floor. "We came bearing gifts to." Harry said to them.

"Wicked, this is Sam and Ryan." Troy said.

"Hey boys, enjoying school?" Harry asked them they shook their heads. "Oh don't worry it only gets worse as you get older." Harry said Draco snorted in amusement.

"Dad." Kaden said to him as a growl.

"A bag each, their not specific to you so just pick one." Draco said to them Troy giggled picking up the bag with the basketball.

"I personalized them Draco." Harry said to him.

"What why?" Draco said.

"The boys are two very different people, so I added something's that were specific to them both." Harry said to him Draco nodded. "Its sweet that you tried." Harry said to him Draco smiled sourly. "Draco lets not fight in front of the kids okay." Harry said to him as he stepped through the door into the castle grounds the twins following him.

"How do they get a castle in Salem?" Draco asked.

"Your forefathers had a lot to do with it." Harry said to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"I got curious about that the first time I saw this place, one of the houses is called Maltet which is a French family." Harry said to him.

"So?" Draco said.

"Do you know that your family is French in origin?" Harry asked.

"Dad said something about it." Draco said.

"Your great grandfather eight times removed from the current line left France with half the family fortune, he changed his name from Maltet to Malfoy, the Maltet family came to the USA moving their French castle in what was a massive feat of magic to the USA to where it stands today. The Maltet family died out in the second world war their last air served in the Navy and died at Pearl Harbour." Harry said to him.

"Wait your saying that the Malfoy family is the last remaining remnants of the Maltet family?" Draco asked Harry nodded. "Your family reabsorbed the fortune left behind, your grandfather Abraxas knew about it before he died but your father never really paid attention to the family fortune like yourself actually." Harry said.

"I take notice I know we are almost as rich as your family." Draco said.

"The president thinks I can run for president, the truth is I can't Draco I'm not born here I can't hold that position this job is the closet I am ever going to get to sitting in that seat. Those who can lead those who can't follow, when this is over I am going to lobby to become the next minister for magic in England." Harry said to him Draco stared as they watched the kids play with their new ball. "I didn't even realize until Josh Lyman told me the truth of the matter before I left for home yesterday, you ever feel like the rug was ripped from under you." Harry asked.

"All the time." Draco said.

"I wanted that job, now I realise that like Jed I have eight years to do my job." Harry said to him. "Eight years to make a lasting impression on the government and the muggle world, I'm on a clock Draco." Harry said taking his hand. "When you're the subject of an attempted terrorist attack on your self and the president you realize a few things, I need to know your back me up I need to know that no matter how much shit we go through your follow me into hell." Harry said to him Draco smiled at him as Harry caught the ball tossing it back. "Troy Reece your dad is pregnant be more careful please." Harry shouted at the boy who blushed nodding his head.

"I have your back Harry, I'd walk into hell after you if you asked me to." Draco said kissing him. "And when you go for office in the ministry I'll jump the cliff with you." Draco said to him Harry laughed as they watched the boys.

"Sir." Michael said to Harry.

"Michael what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"I have the president on the line he says its urgent." Michael said to him.

"No rest for the wicked, sorry Draco I need to take this." Harry said to him Draco nodded.

'Mr. President." Harry prompted as he put the phone to his ear.

'Harry I have Minister Fudge in my office.' Jed said to him.

'Corny Fudge is in your office?' Harry asked Draco snorted in amusement.

'His on speaker phone Harry.' Jed said Harry snorted.

'I apologise Mr. President the minister an I have a history that is colourful, what can I do for you Minister.' Harry said to him.

'We have a dark lord on the rise and I am demanding your help.' Fudge snarled.

'Sure look me up in eight years.' Harry said Jed laughed at him. 'Mr. President is there anything you need like me to drop by the office, I am at Salem at the moment with the twins so it's a little inconvenient.' Harry said to him Draco snorted.

'Mr. Potter you are a British citizen you will do what your told by me or face treason." Fudge snapped.

'With all due respect minister you can kiss my ass, I haven't been a citizen of your country for a number of years I am a dual national, I am the presidents chief of staff and I am busy having a holiday which is well earned. If you threaten me one more time minister I will use all seven votes I have on the Wizemgamot to remove you from office, do we understand ourselves." Harry asked Jed was impressed he was managing to scare the little man over the phone. 'You have auror's and unless you do a Voldemort and ignore the threat until his actually killing someone, tell me is Delores Umbridge still on your staff minister.' Harry asked.

'Yes she is my deputy minister of magic.' Fudge said.

'Something's don't change, your looking at a dark lord or mistress right there, she's a bigot at the best of times your seriously telling me you made her your deputy and you want to improve your image minister.' Harry asked the man Jed laughed and made a mental note to ask about that when the man came into the office. "Troy why don't you show us your dorms." Harry said to the boy who smiled at the two of them.

'Do I have your attention Potter.' Fudge snarled.

'Would it matter if you did?' Harry asked. 'Sir this is going to be how it plays your going to return to the rubbish heap you call your ministry and when my time is up here you and I are going to meet at the poles. Either in four or eight years Minister your time as minister of magic will be over, Mr. President do you need me any more?' Harry asked the president said no. 'I'll bring you a knick knack and a stack of magical sweets back sir, have you ever had an owl visit you?' Harry asked when he knew they were on their own again.

'Fudge just left, I had the feeling you wouldn't like him.' Jed said.

'No sir, we have a colourful past that is well known through out the wizarding world. He is the reason people hate the ministry, he gives politicians a bad name and he isn't even a good politician." Harry said to him.

'How are you doing Harry?' Jed asked.

'I'm doing just fine sir, would you like to talk to one of the boys or Draco?' Harry asked.

'I'd love to talk to one of the boys.' Jed said Harry could hear the smile.

"Which one of you two misfits would like to talk to Uncle Jed?" Harry asked the boys Troy shrugged before nodding his head the communication between the twins always fascinated by for years. 'Mr. President I give you Troy Reece Malfoy Potter.' Harry said officially as he handed the phone over to his eldest son.

"They love him?" Draco asked.

"They've met the first family quite a few times, hell Zoë babysat them election night so I could be with the president, Kaden is quite smitten with Zoë." Harry said as his son punched his arm while Troy was laughing.

"I am not… she as cuties." Kaden said Harry could swear he could hear the president laughing on the other end of the line Troy handed his brother the phone. "Hello Uncle Jed." Kaden said blushing furiously as Harry ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Our son is growing up." Draco said.

"Kaden is getting hairy." Troy said Harry stared at him.

"Troy what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Down there, I'm not." Troy said blushing Harry laughed as he bent down to meet his sons eyes.

"Troy your eleven, your get there honey." Harry said to him. "Are you embarrassed or jealous or something?" Harry asked Troy shook his head.

"My twin is doing something before me we always do things together." Troy said Harry laughed.

"Do you know what is happening to him?" Harry asked Troy shrugged shaking his head. "Its something we all have to go through usually when you're a little older than you and Kaden are now, it means that your brother is beginning his journey into adulthood." Harry said to him.

"Puberty?" Troy asked Harry nodded Troy smiled.

"Do you both use deodorant?" Harry asked Troy nodded. "Do you need anything?" Harry asked.

"Aftershave." Troy said Harry laughed as he ducked his head.

"You need to start shaving before that but I'll send you some." Harry said to him. "If you need to talk about anything you know you only have ask." Harry said to him Troy nodded.

"Your going to see Uncle Jed and Aunt Abby at easter they are having us over for dinner." Harry said Troy's eyes lit up.

"Dad I stopped eating meat." Troy said Harry and Draco stared at him.

"Is that what you want?" Harry asked.

"Its icky." Troy said to him Harry nodded.

"If your sure then its cool with us right Draco." Harry said Draco nodded.

"Of course it is." Draco said to him.

"Thanks dad." Troy said hugging them both. "I have a girlfriend." Troy said Harry's eyes widened.

"Wow we miss out on a lot don't we." Harry said Troy nodded.

"Do we get to meet her?" Draco asked Troy blushed.

"No your not embarrassing me with Emily." Troy said Harry ruffled his hair while Draco patted him on the shoulder.

"What about your brother he got a girlfriend to?" Draco asked.

"I will fry you if you answer that Troy." Kaden said handing the phone back to Harry who spoke for a minute.

"Thank you sir I'll see you in a week." Harry said to him closing the phone and handing it back to the secret service agent. "Thanks Michael." Harry said to him.

"Your welcome Harry, you have two handsome boys." Michael said Harry beamed.

"Thank you they are a credit to the both of us." Harry said.

"That they are, my wife just gave birth to a little boy." Michael said.

"Just?" Harry asked.

"During the attacks." Michael said to him.

"What did you name him?" Harry asked.

"Alexander James." the man said to him.

"A strong name, do you have a picture?" Harry asked the man nodded pulling his wallet out opening it he pulled a small passport sized photo. "Hey Draco take a look at this." Harry said staring at him were the most brilliant shade of blue eyes blinking at him. "He has your eyes." Harry said to him Michael laughed.

"Thank you sir." Michael replied.

"If your going to be in charge of my security I want you to start calling me Harry, sir makes me feel old and I'm immortal." Harry said to him Michael laughed. "Congratulate your wife for me… oh boy Draco get the boys to their dorms Michael front and centre and keep your hand on your wand." Harry said to the man who nodded as the secret service approached from all sides Draco's eyes widened Harry nodded towards the corridor behind them. "Your pregnant I can deal with this go." Harry said Draco nodded his head leaving them to deal with Fudge Umbridge and am army of auror's okay well five of them versus four secret service guys and Harry.

"You didn't take the hint over the phone." Harry asked.

"Your coming with us." Umbridge snarled at him as she shot a spell which was deflected before he had to use his own wand.

"You know firing spells at me is basically a declaration of intent, and I am told that these guys aim to kill and ask questions later." Harry said to her she glared.

"Your ordered to return you will come by force if need be." Fudge snarled.

"Mike would you mind sending some guys to keep an eye on Draco and the boys I know it was upped after the call." Harry said his guard nodded saying something into the mic that Harry wasn't really paying attention to him. "This isn't going to work Corny, you do this your declaring a state of war between us and you, forget the dark lord and think about your ally baying for your blood because that is what you will have on your hands." Harry said to him.

"What does one man have you we don't." Umbridge said.

"Intelligence." Harry said to her. "A better attitude, I have better dress sense, I don't look like an obese toad. The list is endless of things that I am better at than you." Harry said to her she snarled at him throwing a killing curse at him in a split second of madness Harry didn't know how it happened but he was pushed out of the way by someone beside him spells were fire as he was covered by a body. "Mr. Potter are you okay." someone said above him when the fire was taken care of.

"I'm fine Michael you can get of me now." Harry said their was no response Harry pushed him of with a heave. "No Michael no not like this." Harry swore turning him over the mans lifeless eyes stared at him.

"He took the curse for me." Harry whispered closing the mans eyes. "Your going to pay for this Umbridge you just committed murder on a muggle your going to muggle trial fuck your magical immunity." Harry snapped rising to his feet. "Can I borrow your phone please." Harry said turning to the agent who had bound the men and woman in front of him.

"Of course sir." the man said.

'Mrs. Laningham will you patch me through to the president tell him we have a problem.' Harry said down the phone a few minutes later.

'Sure thing Harry are you okay?' she asked.

'No.' Harry said shortly.

'Harry I just spoke to you a little while ago is everything okay?' Bartlett asked him down the line.

'Your guest this morning turned up at the school with a posse of friends, his deputy tried to kill me, Michael took the curse.' Harry said his voice hollow.

'Michael is he on the way to the hospital?' Bartlett asked.

"Michael was killed by the curse sir.' Harry said. 'He gave his life to save mine.' Harry said the tears falling as he slumped down the wall of the hallway. 'We're coming home.' Harry said to him.

'Harry I am so sorry.' Jed said.

"Thank you sir, I'll pass it on to the guards here.' Harry said to him.

'I'll have the FBI and ministry of magic meet you at the local police station.' Jed said to him.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the west wing a week after the attack dressed in black, "Harry thank god." Sam said hugging tightly. "I'm so sorry about what happened." Sam said to him Harry nodded.

"Thanks Sam, I'm going to the funeral in a little while." Harry said to him.

Harry walked to the oval office knocking on the door before entering Abby and Jed looked up at him as he entered, "Harry my god you went of the radar for a week." Abby said hugging him. "How are you baring up?" she asked.

"I rebroke my collar bone in the fall." Harry said she smiled.

"We took the boys away for a couple of days I needed to get my head together you know." Harry said to her.

"You were in my prays Harry." she said to him.

"Thank you ma'am but I wasn't the one who needed it Michael's wife had a little boy the day the attacks happened, his little boy is never going to know his dad." Harry said to her. "I lost my parents when I was one the first time around and I don't remember the second time around because I am not the boy who disappeared god knows where he is or if he is even alive." Harry said to the president. "I never asked him to take the curse for me sir, I can't get past that right now." Harry said to him.

"He did his job Harry, he gave his life to save his charge." Abby said to him.

"I know Abby it just doesn't help, I haven't suffered the loss of someone I considered a friend since the end of the war I'm used to losing people I care about but I didn't think I would have this with this job." Harry said. "This is my resignation sir I would like you to accept it, I can't do this any more." Harry said putting it down on the table in front of the president.

"I can't accept Harry, your doing great things your going to do great things. If you quit because of this your letting Michael down, your making his sacrifice meaningless." Jed said to him Harry stared biting back the rage that surged in him. "Your resignation is rejected go to the funeral and I will see you tomorrow." Jed said to him.

"Thank you Mr. President." Harry said walking out of the room without a back ward glance at the man.

"His a mess." Abby said to her husband.

"I think we would all be in a worse place if it was us and not him." Jed said to her. "He'll get through it, his strong incredibly so he just needs time." he added his wife nodded. "Draco and the boys are doing fine the kids are back at school." he said to her.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked up the path to the small town house where people were gathering, "Can I help you?" an elderly woman asked.

"Michael was attached to my security consignment." Harry said. "I hope you don't mind his wife asked me to come today." Harry said to her.

"Michael was my son, his pop died ten years ago." the woman said. "He lived for his job, Sarah was in the service until she found out that she was pregnant, she works for NCIS now as a field agent when she goes back." the woman said.

"Michael told me about the little boy." Harry said she smiled. "I know something about loss ma'am you have all been in my prays since it happened, I considered Michael to be a friend not a body guard." Harry said to her she nodded.

"He was proud to be on the detachment of the boy who lived." she said Harry smiled. "Of course he knew that you hated to be called that, he liked you Harry and he was proud to be apart of that side of your life. You would dishonour his memory if you mourned his passing he died the way he would have liked to go." she said Harry nodded.

"Yes he did." Harry said she smiled taking his hand in hers.

"When we heard about the attacks you were in our thoughts and Sarah worried about you after she was told about Michael, don't let his death hang over you young man, god bless you." she said pulling his head down to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you ma'am." Harry said as he walked up the drive the rest of the way.

"Mr. Potter thank you for coming, I'm Sarah Michael's wife." the woman said Harry smiled.

"Sarah, I'm sorry for your loss." Harry said as she hugged him. "How are you faring up?" he asked.

"We have to move in with my parents I can't afford this place on my own." she said.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Harry said to her leading her away from the group. "I spoke to some people, I owe Michael's family a life debt that I can never repay what he did transcend anything I could give back to you." Harry said to her she smiled tears in her eyes.

"It was his job Harry." she said.

"I know it was, I want to help I am a billionaire with more money than I know what to do with." Harry said producing something from his pocket. "This isn't a bribe its not something to make me feel better it's a gift a sizeable gift there is enough to buy the house and to get Alexander through school and college." Harry said handing her the cheque.

"I can't take this." she said.

"Yeah you can, your husband was an incredible person, because of him I get to see my boys grow up and that's a gift from god. Its not going to make you super comfortable I know you would never accept that from me, but I want you to take this for Alexander in the hope that you and he can start the next chapter of your lives together with a smile." Harry said.

"Your sure?" she asked Harry nodded. "Then I accept." she said hugging him.

"Just promise me that your take good care of that heartbreaker because his beautiful." Harry said to her she smiled.

"I can never repay you for this." she said to him.

"If that little boy turns into a fine young man that's enough for me." Harry said she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: Point Man

Chapter 4: Point Man

Harry walked into the white house six months later with a smile on his lips they had been in office for a while now and they had gotten further than they had hoped on all fronts, "Good morning Donna, tell the staff that they have ten minutes then I want senior briefing." Harry called as he walked into his office depositing his jacket before checking on the president who was enjoying a morning coffee. "Good morning sir how's the ankle?" Harry asked.

"Are you mocking me Harry?" he asked.

"Now why would I do that sir, I would have thought you learned the lesson first time round." Harry said with a grin.

"I shall remember that, the boys get of okay?" he asked.

"They left this morning, the twins were well not happy that they had to leave Michael and Orion behind." Harry said to him Jed laughed.

"Why Orion? Its been bugging me for weeks." Jed asked.

"After my godfather, his middle name is Orion so we called Orion Sirius." Harry said.

"Sirius as in Seriously thought through?" Jed asked.

"No as in the dog star sir." Harry said the man laughed nodding his head in understanding.

"You looking for my point man this afternoon." Jed asked.

"Yes sir, I have Sam interviewing most of them but there is someone the pool sent up that I am seeing after the morning meeting." Harry said to him Jed nodded his head. "Sir you have your morning security briefing with Fitz in twenty minutes then the ambassador to France the new one is dropping by for a chat at Ten. We have the minority leader dropping by for a chat after that, apparently we have some resistance from the far right to our equal rights boy James Landry the main opponent to the bill is coming with him. Apparently his quite the fire cracker." Harry said to him with a smile on his face Jed laughed.

"Your sit in on that meeting?" Jed asked.

"Of course sir, I believe since I have done most of the lobbying for the bill I can sit in on this one." Harry said the man nodded. "I have senior staff sir with your permission." Harry said.

"Of course Harry." Jed said.

"Thank you sir." Harry said as he walked back into his office to find all of the staff waiting for him. "Good morning its 70 outside and its about to be below freezing in here, we have the minority leader coming by with Landry to argue with us about the bill that is a meeting I am going to be sitting in and you can expect that the meeting will last most of the day. Sam your be looking for the point man I have just one to check over a guy called Charlie Young sent to us via the pool. Toby I don't care what you do but I want to keep Josh as far away from me and the president as possible, tell him that after yesterday he can expect a call from my office later." Harry said to him Toby nodded.

"Its done." Toby said.

"What else do we have?" Harry asked.

"Danny is asking what we will do with Josh do we know?" CJ asked.

"No we don't know if I have my way his out." Harry said to him. "The idiot went on the record and gave me a headache the size of New York, if he stays I want to make damn sure that moron does not get back on the TV." Harry snarled. "Lets get to work, keep me updated through out the day." Harry said to them the group nodded. "DONNA where the hell is this kid?" Harry shouted out the open door the blond appeared.

"His in the war room." Donna said.

"I'm here you put him in the war room." Harry sighed as he put his jacket back on and walked down the hall to the room Harry opened the door to the war room to find a nervous black lad sitting at the table. "Please god tell me your Charlie Young?" Harry said.

"Yes sir, I was expecting to be seen by the pool sir I applied for a runners job." Charlie said to him.

"Yes the pool sent you up to us." Harry said. "Would you like a coffee or something?" Harry asked.

"No thank you sir." Charlie said.

"Its Harry, you make me feel old when you call me sir." Harry said to him the man smiled.

"About the runners job." Charlie said.

"Yeah about that its gone, what we have in mind for you is something a little more senior than that." Harry said to him.

"I don't have any college education sir." Charlie said.

"I'm going to slap you if you call me sir one more time." Harry said Charlie smiled. "I have two sets of twin boys none of which call me sir Charlie, what we want is a point man for the president." Harry said to him.

"What would it entail?" Charlie asked.

"You'd make sure he kept to his appointments, carry things be in charge of his diary liaise with the secretaries and pool a whole heap of things that are important to the presidents day." Harry said to him the boy nodded. "Charlie I am going to be honest with you I liked you when I came into the room, it doesn't matter that you don't have an education, your going to get one yes?" Harry asked the boy nodded. "Good do you want the job?" Harry asked the boy nodded. "Give me a moment." Harry said to him.

Harry walked out of the room down the hall to Sam's office knocking before coming in, "David this is the white house chief of staff." Sam said.

"Out side Sam." Harry said to him the man nodded leaving the room Harry closed the door behind them. "Get rid of him and cancel the rest, we have our man." Harry said to the man who stared. "Your sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely." Harry said. "I need you to come sit in on this." Harry said to him looking at his watch. "I have half hour before I am needed in my next meeting." Harry said to him Sam nodded walking back into his office Harry returned to Charlie who rose. "You don't stand when I walk into the room you do that for the president." Harry said Charlie laughed.

"Can I ask why its taken so long to appoint someone sir?" Charlie asked Harry slapped the back of his head as he sat down. "Harry." he amended.

"You learn fast that's good." Harry said the boy chuckled. "What is your home life like?" Harry asked making notes on a pad.

"My mother was killed in the line of duty sir, I have a little sister and well I need to make money." Charlie said to him.

"I understand, your be working long hours very long hours in this job. You go home when he does which means some days 8 in the even or midnight." Harry said to him. "Sometimes we don't go home." Harry added.

"I can manage that sir." Charlie said.

"Good because I just sent the other candidates home." Harry said Charlie's eyes widened. "You're the man I want, and as people will tell you I generally get what I want." Harry said Charlie nodded as Harry flipped his page writing something down ripping it of. "I was a single parent most of the last ten years so I had a nanny, if your sister is young give this woman a call she's excellent." Harry said to him ripping it off and handing it to the man as Sam walked in.

"Charlie Young this is Sam Seaborne his the deputy white house chief of staff." Harry said to the man.

"Nice to meet you Charlie." Sam said.

"You to Sam." Charlie responded Harry laughed.

"You do learn quickly." Harry said to him Charlie chuckled. "Lets go meet him he should be on his own for a while." Harry said to him as they walked out of the room to the office beside the oval Office. "Is he alone?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is you can go straight in Harry you know that." Mrs. Laningham.

"This is Charlie Young the presidents foot man." Harry said to her.

"You found one, well hello Charlie welcome to the office that will be your desk there." she said to him.

"Mr. President." Harry said as they stepped into the room Bartlett looked up as they came in, "This is Charlie Young, his your new foot man." Harry said to the president.

"Charlie its good to meet you, what did we do to get you young man stick a gun to your head?" Jed asked Harry bit his lip but rolled his eyes Sam was trying hard not to laugh.

"Something like that sir." Charlie said to him.

"We have to get him through the checks sir but I imagine in side the next week we can save the interns." Harry said Jed laughed at this.

"Harry stay would you, I am sure Sam can handle the rest with Charlie." Jed said to him.

"Charlie I'll see you when you start, Sam get him something to drink his going to be here most of the day filling out forms." Harry said to his second who nodded as he lead the boy out of the room Harry sat down in his favourite chair in the room opposite the president. "His going to do you proud." Harry said to the president.

"I have no doubt, I wanted to talk to you about Josh Lyman." Jed said Harry took his glasses of to rub his eyes before replacing his glasses on his nose. "Yeah I thought you might do something like that." Jed said to him. "The vice president says we should give him a second shot." Jed said to him Harry growled an actual growl making the president laugh.

"How many chances are we going to give him sir?" Harry asked.

"Your willing?" Jed asked.

"In the end its your decision sir but he has to go sooner rather than later." Harry said to him.

"Its your decision Harry." Jed said to him.

"No sir its yours I am not in charge of the VP's office I run your office, and I need you to know that its your decision sir." Harry said to him the man stared at him. "He has to go that's my opinion, every time he screws up its me that's picking up the pieces. I need support in the party to get the bill through after that stunt last night I have another problem to add to my list." Harry said to him the president nodded his head.

"I'll talk to the VP." Jed said.

"What did Toby tell you?" Harry asked.

"How do you know he talked to me about Josh." Jed said Harry raised an eyebrow at the president who chuckled. "He told me what you just did that he has to go." Jed said to Harry.

"Sir your appointment is here." Mrs. Laningham said as she walked into the room.

"Thank you Mrs. Laningham, would you organize some coffee." Jed said to her she nodded.

"A bucket of ice water would not go a miss either." Harry said to her she laughed as she walked out of the room the minority leader walked in after her followed by Landry. "Good morning Alex, James thanks for dropping by." Harry said the president indicated the sofa's as they sat down around the table in front of the presidential seal.

"You know Harry my chief of staff." Jed said.

"We've met several times." the leader said to him. "Mr. President you can't run this bill it will destroy our rights reputation." the leader said Harry snorted. "You have a problem with that." he demanded.

"Sir I have a problem with anyone who turns around and asks us not to run a bill that will destroy the far right of three senators reputations." Harry said to him. "What's the real reason Alex?" Harry asked his tone telling them both they didn't believe a word of the excuse given.

"This bill won't get through it's a disgrace, no one believes in equal rights for gay marriages." Landry snarled.

"You have eight gay senators in the democratic party five more in the republican party four lesbians on both sides and seven bisexuals on the senate so tell me again how I won't get support for something that this country is crying out for James." Harry asked the man with a sneer perfected through years of knowing Snape and Draco.

"I don't think I like your tone." Landry snarled.

"Harry has a point, the president that being me stands by this bill and like Harry said it has the backing to get through as it stands now, we have been lobbying this since week two in the white house you could have come earlier and I would have listened to you not now. This bill will become law whether you like it or not." Bartlett said to the man. "Your remember also that Harry is my chief of staff and as such you will treat him with the same respect that you treat me or face my displeasure." Bartlett added as an after thought.

"This will never get through the senate." Landry snarled.

"We'll see and when it does I can expect a formal apology from you both can I?" Harry asked as they both stormed out of the room. "Now Monday we just have to pray that our friends will get this through the house." Harry said to Jed.

"Are you sure they have our backs?" Jed asked.

"Yes sir positive, now what do you want me to do with Lyman." Harry asked.

"Get rid of him." Jed said.

"That's the final word on it sir?" Harry asked the man nodded. "Thank you Mr. President." Harry said walking through his door into his own office. "Donna call the VP's office and have Josh Lyman drop by my office now." Harry said through the open door way the blond appeared.

"So it happened?" Donna asked.

"Yes it happened get him here." Harry said.

Hphphphphp

"You asked to see me." Josh Lyman said stepping through his door a half hour later Sam sitting beside his desk.

"Thank you for coming Josh have a seat." Harry said to him.

"I think I'd rather stand." Josh replied.

"Fair enough, you know why you're here presumably." Harry said to him.

"Yes I know." Josh replied.

"You're an embarrassment Josh, you embarrassed the VP and the president, at a time when we needed allies to get through one of the most important votes this presidency will have." Harry said to him Josh stared at him. "Your fired you have half hour to clear your things out of your desk and vacate the premises after which time I will have security help you out of the building." Harry said to him his tone deadly serious.

"You can't do that the president as to." Josh snapped.

"This is coming from the president now get out." Harry said to him the man stormed out of the room.

"I'll talk to Toby get a press release ready before he can roll this on us." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam, I knew I made the right decision when I made you my deputy." Harry said to him the man nodded before leaving the room. "Donna get me CJ in here please." Harry said to his secretary. "Tell her its about Josh Lyman." Harry said to her she smiled before leaving the room again with a smile on her face.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the house at seven that night with a smile on his face and completely exhausted from the days events, "Harry your home early." Lily said as he walked into the kitchen the twins were in their cots taking a bottle on the top of the kitchen table Harry took the bottle from his mum and started to feed his son. "You were on the news." she said.

"Now that doesn't surprise me after what I did this morning." Harry said to her.

"You fired the VP's chief of staff." Draco said walking into the lounge his hair wet. "Good day after that?" he asked.

"What do you think?" Harry asked him Draco smiled. "Yeah that about sums it up." Harry said to him as Draco went about heating Harry's own food up. "How was your day?" Harry asked him Draco smiled.

"We went for a walk through the park." Draco said to him. "Then we had lunch at Pierre's with mum and dad after that." Draco said to him.

"Spoiled." Harry said taking in the new bear on his sons bouncer. "You mister are so spoiled." Harry said to his son as he picked up his son placing a towel on his suit jacket and burping him softly. "Yes Orion you are a spoiled little one." Harry said to him soothingly as the baby rewarded him with a large burp. "How's Michael been today?" Harry asked his mate.

"Excellent his colic as cleared up a little to." Draco said Harry nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower, can you drop this suit into the dry cleaners in the morning for me please love." Harry said to him Draco smiled nodding his head.

"Sure thing Harry, I love taking these guys out." Draco said to him.

"Thanks honey, we have a trip to England next week, state dinner with the prime minister before G8." Harry said to him.

"Your be gone for a couple of days?" Draco asked.

"Yes I am, lets talk in a little while Draco I need to have a shower." Harry said kissing him lightly the man smiled into the kiss before he disappeared up the stairs Lily came over to her son in law.

"You okay honey?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I know this is a part of his job." Draco said.

"It never gets easier when you're the one waving them of every time does it." Lily said.

"No not really, at least his not going into combat and his on the safest plane in the world." Draco said to her she laughed. "The twins are to young to travel so he goes alone." Draco said Lily nodded.

"Even if they were he'll be working the entire trip." James said to him. "They fly on Wednesday, the vote is on Monday." James added. "I asked Harry for a copy of his schedule for next week, he mentioned that he would be busy." James said to Draco as he passed the paper to him Draco scanned it and gulped.

"He has a lot of things going on next week." Draco said to his father in law.

"Your mum and dad are coming over next week." Lily said Draco smiled. "I think Harry called them because he knew that he would be out of town next week." Lily said to Draco who nodded in understanding.

An hour later and Harry was back in the kitchen hair wet looking totally like a dad in control of his life, "Oh thank god I didn't get time for lunch this afternoon I have been in meeting after meeting all day." Harry said as he took the large plate of food from his mother and started to munch on the food in front of him.

"You need to make sure you eat." Draco said to him in a growl.

"Easier said than done, dad gave you my schedule I see. Draco that doesn't leave the house, I do not need the press or some nutter getting a hold of it I could be fired for giving it to you." Harry said to him Draco nodded.

"Is it that bad?" Lily asked.

"I have code word clearance, my schedule is the presidents schedule, when he goes in to the sit room I get called in to the sit room." Harry said to him. "When the president is making decisions I am right there with him mum, he has to be able to trust me and that schedule getting leaked would destroy that." Harry said to her she nodded.

"How long are you in England for?" she asked.

"It will be a two day trip we fly back on Friday morning leaving early Wednesday morning." Harry said to her. "We have hotels booked but we'll be working most of it including when we are in the air." Harry said to her she stared. "Welcome to the wonderful world of the white house." Harry said his dad snorting the boys were asleep on the counter.

"They are dead to the world." Draco said.

"Just like their brothers." Harry said to him.

"We should change them for bed." Draco said Harry shook his head. "But…" he started.

"Draco I'm not waking them up come on we can put them to bed." Harry said Draco looked unsure about it. "Trust me honey I know what I am doing." Harry said to him Draco laughed. "Where is Sirius and for that matter where is Remus?" Harry asked having not seen his godfathers since he came in the door.

"They went clubbing." Lily said Harry giggled his mother glared.

"I have this image of a werewolf and his mate trying to regain the teen years." Harry said to her James laughed. "Why didn't you go with them?" Harry asked his father.

"Your mum is pregnant." James said to him Harry laughed.

"That stopped you?" Harry asked his mother laughed. "Is the daddy feeling a little protective?" Harry mocked him causing his father to growl. "That is sweet." Harry said.

Harry's pager went of a moment later, Harry lifted it up to his eyes so he could see the thing before standing up.

"Is my suit for tomorrow ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes its hanging up in our rooms." Draco said before Harry sprinted down the hall pager in hand. "Harry what the hell is going on?" Draco shot at him as he chased after his mate.

"CJ was attacked on the way home, I just got the call and I am going to the hospital to check on her." Harry said to him Draco stared. "That's it, they say she's in a bad way and I am not standing around while someone I consider a friend is in the hospital sorry hun I have to go in and check on her." Harry said to him Draco nodded as he slipped into his suit.

"It is cool, I thought it was something worse the way you run out of the room, go check on your friend and try to get home before you have to go to work." Draco said kissing him.

"I'll try, I'll call you if I am not coming home, I can catch some sleep in my office." Harry said Draco nodded. "Let mum and dad know okay, and kiss the twins when they wake up for me." Harry said to him Draco nodded.

Harry headed out of the door without a word to his parents and to his car.

"What happened?" James asked.

"CJ was attacked." Draco said to him Lily gasped.

"Is she okay?" Lily asked.

"He doesn't know which is why he left in a hurry." Draco said to her.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the ER at a stride and up to the desk, "CJ Creeg was brought in?" Harry asked.

"You are?" the woman said.

"Her boss." Harry said to her shortly.

"She's in x-ray." the woman said.

"Where is x-ray?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry your have to wait here, she is under police escort." the woman said.

"Yes I know I made the call where is x-ray." Harry snapped.

"Sir there is no need to get snappy." the nurse snarled.

Harry looked up and around for signs taking the right door he left the woman standing and fuming as well as screaming for him to come back, Harry managed to get to x-ray where Toby and Sam were waiting for him.

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"She's fairing up." Sam said.

"Sir you can't come in here." a police officer said to him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I am CJ's boss and here on the presidents request." Harry said to her. "That's your boss so back of." Harry snapped at her as the door to x-ray opened CJ looking battered and bruised her arm in a sling. "CJ your out doing me this isn't fair." Harry said stamping his foot she smiled. "How are you?" he asked as she hugged him.

"Beaten but not broken." she said to him.

"Yeah that arm says other wise." Harry said she chuckled. "Take a couple of days of between me and Sam we can handle the press." Harry said to her.

"I would rather not have you do that Harry." CJ said to him.

"CJ you just got beat on take a couple of days, I don't want to hear your arguments take a couple of days let that arm heal a little bit." Harry said to her. "I'm going to head home and get some sleep so I will see you all in the morning CJ I'll see you in a couple of days." Harry said to her before walking out of the waiting area.


	5. Chapter 5: The London Trip

Chapter 5: The London Trip

Harry walked up the steps of air force one's walk on ramp with a smile on his lips he was next to the president and fresh for the seven hour flight to England, it would be the first public return he had made to England since the end of the war and he was looking forward to meeting some old friends on the trip he had arranged a tour of the wizarding world for some of the staff and a dinner on the last night at the Weasley's for the entire delegation.

"Your sure they don't mind?" Jed asked.

"I called ahead made sure they didn't and secret service is checking them out." Harry said to him. "You can't visit England and not do dinner the Weasley style its something to amaze." Harry said the man laughed.

"Congratulations on the bill Harry, your hard work as paid of." Jed said as the door to air force one closed. "You know what I love about this job?" Jed asked him Harry laughed. "Its this," he said as he picked up the phone. "This is the president I'm ready to go." Jed said down the phone.

"Sir if you don't mind I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep." Harry said to him. "The boys kept me from getting any kind of sleep this afternoon." he added.

"They at the stage then?" Jed asked him Harry nodded. "Go get some sleep I'll get Charlie to call you if I need you." he added Harry nodded happily before heading back to his seat.

"Thank you Mr. President." Harry said as he headed down the corridor to his seat.

"You look knackered Harry." Sam said.

"When you have children Sam your understand especially since they are new born's." Harry said to him the man laughed. "Wake me if he needs me." Harry said closing his eyes.

Hphphphphp

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him, "Yeah." Harry growled eyes opening to look at Charlie. "What is it Charlie?" Harry asked it was light out side.

"We'll be touching down soon, the president had Sam deal with the one thing that came up." Charlie said as he wiped his eyes sitting up. "We touch down in ten minutes Harry." he added.

"Thanks Charlie." Harry said standing up and heading to the presidents office. "Is he in there?" Harry asked.

"Yes he is you can go in Harry." Mrs. Laningham said to him.

"You had twins right Delores what did you do with them when they were babies?" Harry asked she smiled.

"Are the boys identical?" she asked.

"Yeah they are, Orion and Michael." Harry said.

"Make sure you take lots of photo's there are no secrets to deal with babies." she said to him.

"If there were you wouldn't tell me anyway would you, its something that you have to learn for yourself I bet." Harry said she laughed and nodded. "I'm going to be a big brother again." Harry said to her.

"Your mum is pregnant she's a bit old isn't she?" Delores asked Harry shrugged before opening the door to the office.

"Harry your awake and looking much better than you did earlier." Jed said.

"I told him to use Sam, how are the twins." Abby asked.

"Orion was fussing because he knew I was going away for a couple of days." Harry said to her she nodded. "Michael is the quiet one." Harry said taking his seat and buckling in when it was announced they were on final approach. "My mum is expecting again." he said to her.

"Wow, that elf thing must really be something." she said.

"We're immortal to an extent Abby our mates live as long as we do." Harry said to her she nodded in understanding. "If Draco was to drop dead tomorrow I would die within hours of him, we can't live without our mates and we mate for life." Harry added.

"Will you have more children?" Jed asked.

"You mean in the near future no, we will have to go through mating season like every other Veela couple but Draco as taken a potion to stop a pregnancy happening, when we want more he takes the antidote and we can try again." Harry said to him Jed laughed. "We tend to be able to have children when ever we like during the year, but his more fertile during those couple of months." Harry said at the confused look on his friends face.

"Ah I see. So do you have any new photos of them?" he asked Harry pulled out his phone flicking it open he passed it to the man who stared at the screen saver. "Wow they have Draco's hair colour and your hair." he said.

"You trying to say I have messy hair sir?" Harry asked laughing.

"That I am." Jed said as they felt the touch down.

"I thought so but I thought that I should clarify that." Harry said they laughed. "How is Leo?" Harry asked.

"The marriage broke up." Jed said.

"Yeah I thought that might happen." Harry said to him.

"I'm asking him to come back to the white house as a special advisor do you have a problem with that?" Jed asked.

"As long as we know who is doing what job sir no." Harry said Jed nodded. "I have to be able to do my job and as much as I love Leo if his being here interferes then I don't want him on the boat." Harry said Jed nodded.

"He'll know and I know." Jed said.

"Thank you sir when does he start?" Harry asked him.

"Today." Jed said.

"His on the plane?" Harry asked Jed nodded. "Shall we get this show on the road sir, I don't think we should leave Toby alone with a bottle of JD for to long if we want to keep it clean today." Harry said Abby laughed.

"Ride with us." Jed said.

"I always do." Harry said to him.

"You can tell us about the Weasley's." Abby said Harry laughed.

"I wondered how long it would take you to ask me about them." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Your family?" Abby asked.

"Their cousins so many times removed, but they were the closet thing to family for me first time around so yeah family, and as far as I know they were close to me second time around. Molly is excited at the prospect of having a president staying for dinner, if your talk to her husband about plugs your have his vote for the rest of your time in office." Harry said.

"Plugs?" he asked.

"Arthur as a collection of muggle wall plugs and batteries its his hobby." Harry said to Jed who was trying not to laugh. "Yeah I thought it was pretty funny to, they have seven kids and I think they have like six grandkids right now. Watch out for the twins their pranksters who don't care if you're a president or not." Harry said as they sat in the limo. "Their great guys and not dangerous but if they offer you any sweats ask me first before you eat them." Harry said to him.

"Why you?" Abby asked.

"I'm their business partner." Harry said to her she stared. "I declared everything before I took the job and they have muggle shops so they have a legit business in the world." Harry said to the president.

An hour later they were pulling into downing street.

"Are you worried?" Jed asked.

"About this trip no, about Fudge you better believe I am." Harry said to him. "The last time he tried something like that we lost a man and I am not looking for a repeat performance." Harry said the door opening for them the president and his wife going first while Harry stepped out behind them and moved to the side so they could deal with the press. "Leo welcome back." Harry said to his friend shaking his hand.

"Its good to be back, congratulations on the twins." Leo said patting him on the shoulder. "We aren't going to have a problem Harry, I am here as an advisor to you and the president not as your boss." Leo said to him Harry smiled as they stepped into downing street.

"I lived here most of my life I never thought I would ever come to walk through that door." Harry said to Leo who laughed. "Takes your breath away doesn't it?" Harry asked him with a smile on his lips.

"Sure does." Leo said to him with a smile. "Your young enough to know your going to do this more than once." Leo said to him.

"Yeah right, I am a two term man, unless the next guy offers me a paper boy job." Harry said to him Leo smiled.

"Your better than that and don't let any one tell you otherwise." Leo said to him.

"Mr. Potter there is someone here to see you in my office." Blair said to him Harry looked at him.

"Thank your Mr. Prime Minister." Harry said as someone showed him to the room in question. "Cornelius what a delightful displeasure it is to see you again after the last time you appeared in front of me." Harry said to him with a sneer. "I here you got your dark lord by the way, now do you want to hand over your deputy for the murder of a good man." Harry asked.

"I am here to tell you that your not welcome here." Fudge snarled.

"Is that from you or the Wizemgamot?" Harry asked the man stamped his foot in anger. "Petulant anger gets you no where, you're an idiot Fudge and I am so proud to say that I don't have to like you or anyone who works for you." Harry said to him.

"Harry, be reasonable." Fudge said.

"Reasonable you killed a man with a new born son because you wanted me to come back to your country to defeat some new threat, screw reasonable hand over Umbridge and we'll call it even if not I'll see you in eight years." Harry said heading back to the door.

"Harry." Fudge started.

"Sir you and your administration as had its chances to make good with me you haven't you have tried to kidnap me you murder someone I considered a friend to get to me, we are done I want nothing to do with you or anyone on your staff stay the hell away from me come to me again and we are going to have a problem." Harry said then he slammed the door in the mans face before heading down to the party with a smile plastered on his lips.

"Nothing to important I hope." the prime minister said as he walked into the party.

"No not at all, Fudge is an incompetent fool." Harry said the man laughed.

"Tell me Harry how did you manage to persuade Jed to sign of on that bill of yours?" he asked.

"I reminded him that he had an openly gay man in a gay marriage on his senior staff and that it was about time someone stood up to the plate on the issue." Harry said to him he laughed. "The president is more than just a boss to most of us, a lot of us are young enough to be his children and that affects how we get treated like naughty children half the time." Harry said with a chuckle. "He has the respect of his party and the people that work for him in the white house, in three and a bit years I expect that we will take back the office." Harry said to him.

"I expect you will." he said. "You have kids?" he asked.

"Yeah I have four two sets of twin boys." Harry said to him.

"You have your hands full then." he said Harry laughed.

"Yes I do, the youngest are a little under a month old." Harry said producing a photo from his wallet. "The eldest of them Michael is named after the secret service agent who saved my life a while back, the youngest is Orion." Harry said pointing them both out.

"They have your hair." he said.

"Yes I'm just hoping they don't inherit my eyes." Harry replied the man laughed Harry spotted the president waving. "If your excuse me sir, the president is waving in my direction, I enjoyed the chat sir maybe we can talk some more before we go home." Harry said to him.

"I look forward to it." the man said as they shook hands before Harry headed his way. "Mr. President you wanted to see me?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Harry this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." the president said to him.

"Yes sir I know who he is." Harry said to the man. "The question is what is he still doing in this house." Harry said as he felt rather than felt something pushed into his gut and a pull around his naval.

Hphphphphp

Harry had been in holding for a week, he had been kept by the ministry for most of it alone without company, it was when Sam turned up at the end of the week that Harry got his first information from the man.

"Sam what the hell is going on?" Harry demanded.

"They took you from number 10 its taken this long to get to you." Sam said. "They are keeping it out of the media they don't want people to know you were kidnapped by them." Sam said. "We are getting you out of here now." Sam added.

"Thank fuck for that take a walk with me would you." Harry said the look of pure anger as he stepped out of the cell was enough for the man to know where the hell he was going hell was about to knock on someone's door Harry slammed the door to the Wizemgamot open with such force that everyone in the room including the president turned to look at him.

"Your late." Fudge sneered.

"And your fucked." Harry snarled storming up the isle Charlie stood up between him and the podium. "Get out of the way Charlie you don't want a piece of this." Harry snarled at the younger man who quickly moved out of his way.

"Your charged with becoming a dark lord." Fudge snarled at him just before Harry's hand collided with his face sending him sprawling back into his chair then tossed over the podium with such force that everyone in the room winced. "Seize him." Fudge screamed Harry flung a hand up flinging auror's ten feet in every direction.

"Boy did you chose the wrong guy to piss off." Harry said to the man. "I hold seven seats on this council and I am calling them out, I call for a vote of no confidence, someone have a pensive to view my memories of this man's corruption." Harry snapped at the Wizemgamot as he stood Fudge up. "When your out you and I are going to dual to the death." Harry snarled at the man. "I am a prince of the Elven courts you stupid jumped up little fuck." Harry snarled at him.

An hour later the two of them were preparing for a fight.

"Harry you have to stand down from this." Abby said to him.

"Ma'am I can't he just accused me of being a dark lord in front of my inferiors, I am a prince of my people something you didn't know about me I know but its true, if I let this slide I lose position not him. If their was another way I would take it their isn't, this is my stage sir I am sorry your going to have to watch this." Harry said to them both.

"You think your going to lose?" Jed asked.

"No sir his about to die, his not a dueller and he never was an auror." Harry said taking his jacket of and handing it to Charlie. "You should stand about ten feet away from the podium." Harry said to him.

"Harry your going to kill a man that's not something that is easy to do." Abby said.

"I pay for it every day ma'am." Harry said to her. "I know the cost of taking a life because I have done it just once before." Harry said to her as he stood on the podium.

"Good luck Harry." Jed said to him.

"I'm sorry that you have to witness this." Harry said to him again before turning to face the man he was facing.

"You cost me my job you little shit." Fudge snarled at him throwing a killing curse his war which he deflected with a shield charm of his own making then fired back three rapid curses back at him two of which he dodged the bone crushing curse hit his non wand arm making him scream in anger four more curses left his wand in the distraction hitting the man dead centre every time three bone crusher curses the other a severing charm which hit him at neck level the man's head went one way the body the other Harry placed his wand back in its holder under his shirt sleeve and stepped of the podium.

"I thought that would take longer." Jed said to him.

"Albus told us that was the only response you could give to the verbal attack." Abby said to him.

"How did you guys get here you went back to the white house?" Harry said to them.

"Portkey, we knew this would be over quickly." Jed said to him.

"Thank you for coming sir I'll have my resignation on your desk in the morning." Harry said to him.

"Harry your not resign you did nothing wrong you defended the honour of your family because you had to." Jed said. "It may take a while to get that fight out of my head but there is no one better to run my white house than you, as far as the people are concerned you stayed here to see family." Jed said to him Harry nodded his head.

"Professor how are you?" Harry asked him.

"I'm fine Harry, I have been trying to get that man to leave you alone for a long time, Shacklebolt is in Azkaban for what he did." Dumbledore said to him.

"Its never enough to stick them in that hell hole sir, we need a better way to deal with out prisoners than Azkaban, I implore you to run for minister sir if you do give me a call I'll come be your wing man." Harry said to him Dumbledore laughed.

"I'm to old for that Harry." Dumbledore said. "Delores was arrested for her part in this a new minister will be named soon." Dumbledore said to him.

"Sir its no good if the man was as far right as Fudge was, this is your calling you have to step up to the plate." Harry said to him. "England needs you sir, when I am done with the presidency I'll launch for a run at your office in the following election seven years that's all I am asking." Harry said to him Dumbledore said. "You'd be excellent sir, people love you and after Fudge its what this country needs." Harry said to him Jed stared at his chief of staff.

"What about Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Minerva is an excellent candidate for headmistress, Snape for deputy and if you tell him I said that I will kill you sir." Harry said to him.

"You think I can win?" he asked.

"Yes sir I do." Harry replied. "Call me if you need some advice." Harry said. "Mr. President did you have the sock that the headmaster gave you?" Harry asked.

"How do you know it's a sock." Abby said.

"With the professor its almost always a sock." Harry said to her she laughed taking out the sock.

"Those who can lead the rest follow, you've been leading for decades Albus its your time." Harry said to him before taking his leave with the rest of the staff and the president, when they touched down in the oval office the time in the room kicked back in. "He stopped time in this room that's a neat trick." Harry said to him. "Guys thanks for today, I never wanted you to see that part of my life and politics." Harry said to them.

"We guessed but my good do you punch." CJ said. "I may be a squib but I know you didn't have a choice in that room today." she said.

"Thank you." Harry said to her. "Sir my husband and parents haven't seen me in a week I'd like to go home and start fresh in the morning." Harry said to Bartlett.

"Of course, Harry I didn't like what you did would you bring me some books that focus on your peoples customs to help me." Jed said to him.

"Dobby." Harry called.

"Yes Master Harry." Dobby asked.

"I would like for you to get my books on elves." Harry said. "Their customs." he added the elf nodded.

"I didn't like what I had to do today either sir." Harry said to him Jed nodded. "My race is a peaceful race but its honourable, we are a light race the insult that he levelled at me today was heinous if I had not acted England's magical community would be at war and I'd be leading the front line not here." Harry said to his friend.

"That bad." Jed asked.

"Yes sir that bad." Harry said to him as Dobby reappeared. "If you have any questions about anything I will answer what I can but there are something's I won't be able to answer sir. For that talk to Abe and he'll get you in contact with people who can." Harry said to him.

"Why would you not be able to say it." Abby asked.

"There are things that protocol demands of me not to talk about." Harry said to her. "You may be a president sir you were elected to that role I was born to be a prince." Harry said to them both. "There are parts of my past that I am not proud of, but my heritage is who I am." Harry said to them both. "Good night sir." Harry said to him as he headed to the door. "Dobby they are for president Bartlett, would you please make sure your available to answer any questions he has?" Harry asked him the elf nodded. "Sir you can call Dobby by name and he will appear, hell he'll feed you if you want it." Harry said to him laughing.

"Thank you Harry good night." Jed said.

"Sir for what its worth you're a better man than I could ever be." Harry said taking the Elf's hand he nodded.

"Don't be hard on him Jed, he believes his right and I have never known Harry to act unless he believed him." Abby said to her husband.

"I know." Jed said.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the house just after four in the afternoon to find himself being hugged by Draco so hard it hurt, "Draco need air." Harry said to the man who let up, "I'm home I'm fine and I still have my job." Harry said to him he laughed.

"I can't believe that Fudge would be stupid enough to do that." James said to him hugging his son. "How is the president?" he asked.

"His pretty pissed that I killed Fudge in front of him a little while ago, how are you all fairing up." Harry said to him.

"Good your work colleagues have been coming round checking on us the president called three times in the last week and his daughter Zoë came over." Draco said to him. "I like her." he added Harry laughed at this.

"Everyone loves Zoë." Harry said picking up Michael as they walked into the lounge.

"Harry are you home?" Dumbledore's voice called from the kitchen Harry laughed as he walked out of the lounge into the kitchen. "I thought you'd like to know that I have been confirmed for the next three years and then will be elected I guess for the next four years after that." Dumbledore said to him.

"That's brilliant professor." Harry said to him.

"I spoke to Jed." Dumbledore said to him. "Shortly after I took office we had a nice chat." Dumbledore said. "Your gearing up for a campaign in seven years aren't you." he asked Harry laughed.

"I want to be president of the country I sit in sir I can't be my sons can because they are American born, I am American by immigration I don't want it to end in seven years so yeah I am gearing up for a campaign in England in time for the next election." Harry said to him Dumbledore laughed but he understood what Harry was saying. "In seven years if you run your going to get smashed out of the court." Harry said to him Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes I am." Dumbledore said.

"I missed you sir, I am sure that if I had your consort some of the stuff that happened in the last year wouldn't have happened." Harry said to him.

"Yes they would have Fudge was after you we all know it." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you sir, I have to let you go I want to reacquaint myself with my family." Harry said to him.

"Of course Harry stay in touch." Dumbledore said to him.

"If you ever need advice ask I have some of the best minds in the world working for me." Harry said to him with a smile on his lips as the man left the fire. "Hello Draco how long you been standing there." Harry asked without looking back he felt the hands around his waist before he felt a chin on his shoulder.

"A while, you sure about running for minister." Draco asked.

"Yeah I am, someone has to finish what Albus starts, we need someone who can lead who won't be another Fudge." Harry said to the man. "I can do this Draco." Harry said to him Draco kissed his neck. "I need you to help though." Harry added.

"Your have it." Draco said to him. "When I came here I didn't understand how important your role with the president was for our people, your in the magical news everyday you don't read it but you are and what your doing is paving the way for our world to enter theirs. Your incredibly special and what your doing means a hell of a lot to the people that you represent." Draco said to him Harry smiled.

"Its not going to be easy." Harry said to him.

"Never is." Draco said to him. "We'll get through it though." Draco said to him.

"I haven't told mum and dad yet but I think they know what I am planning." Harry said to him.

"We'll take the fight and we'll win it because we can." Draco said to him Harry smiled.

"Damn right we will." Harry said. "Six months before the end of his rein ends we are putting together a staff and an entry strategy, I don't just want to beat Albus I want to slaughter him if we go to the polls with him his going to know before the end of the day his lost badly." Harry said to him.

"You want to destroy his majority on the floor." Draco said.

"Yes an I want possible replacements for chief warlock." Harry said Draco's eyes widened.

"Yeah I know." Harry said to him before he opened his mouth.

"Albus is minister now, but his going to be chief warlock as well after he is finished here and that would undermine the work that we would want to do." Harry said to him Draco nodded in understanding before they walked back to the lounge.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the west wing happily the next morning smiling at some of the people that looked his way while greeting the others that he knew, "Good morning Harry your looking cheery, where have you been the last week." Donna asked him.

"Lets just say that it wasn't much fun and leave it at that." Harry said to her as he stepped into his office flinging his jacket onto his chair behind the desk before knocking on the oval office door he heard the come in thing before stepping over the threshold of the room. "Good morning sir I do hope you had as good a sleep as I did." Harry said to him. "A hot meal and a decent bed can do that to you." Harry said to him.

"Yes it can, I've been reading over some of those books. One has a family line in it." Jed said.

"Yes sir that's my family's personal book it updates itself by the way, you any closer to understanding why I did what I did yesterday?" Harry asked him Jed nodded. "That's good sir, I just want to slide back into the work today so I am going to let Sam take the lead while I catch up on the weeks events." he said to the man who nodded.

"That sounds fine to me." Jed said distracted by the book in his hand.

"Then I thought we could get you to dress up as santa and be everyone's secret santa in September." Harry said to him his head shot up to stare at him. "You were a little distracted did you hear a word of what I was saying sir?" Harry asked the man.

"Yes Harry sorry, your books are fascinating do you have any of your currency?" he asked Harry checked his pockets producing a galleon and tossed it on the desk. "A galleon." Harry said to him. "We get one of those to ten of your American Dollars." Harry told him the man nodded in understanding. "I'm worth about 3.2 billion galleons." Harry said the man spluttered his tea.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah it's a lot isn't it sir." Harry said to him.

"Damn right it is, if I need a loan though I know who to ask." Jed said to him Harry snorted.

"What has Leo been doing?" Harry asked.

"Your job for the last week, I needed Sam working on finding you." Jed said.

"You still want me as you COS?" Harry asked the man who nodded. "Just checking, if you have any questions I am in my office and will be most of the day unless we start world war III." Harry said to him the man laughed.

"What makes you think that we can start a world war." Jed asked.

"Its Friday sir your always cranky on a Friday." Harry said Jed chuckled. "Not to mention that I am as well and we have a recipe for disaster, I don't know how many times I have been tempted since January to ask Fitz to blow something up with a torpedo or missile with my name stencilled on the side of the missile." Harry said to Jed who was laughing with him. "I have senior in a moment sir, but at lunch I am going to pound you at chess." Harry said to him the man laughed as he walked out his door closing it softly behind him.

"Good morning you horrible lot, what did I do to deserve you all sitting in my office at seven in the morning some one please remind me." Harry asked as he sat down behind his desk. "Sam your be with the president most of the day, I am going to get caught up on this weeks events before finding a nice country for myself and the president to take our angst out on we feel like blowing some steam to day." Harry said Leo snorted with the rest of them. "We have the president of Russia visiting next week so Toby Will I want to know how the speech is going and if its not going why it isn't going." Harry said to them the men nodded. "CJ the first family is visiting today so please make sure that the press though they are nearby are a respectable difference from the family when they arrive Leo do what ever the hell it is you do so well and the rest of you check in with me Leo or Sam if you have a problem lets get to work." Harry said the people walked out of the room Leo stayed behind. "Something on your mind Leo?" Harry asked him.

"I wondered how you dealt with this office, I can see now that you use humour to get you through the day." Leo said to him Harry laughed.

"If I didn't my hair line would be receding I'd be pulling bloody great big chunks of it out." Harry said to him Leo nodded before heading for the door. "Leo Thanks for covering for me but in future its Sam's job not yours, I need you to know that." Harry said to him. "I know the president asked but there is a chain of command and you do not have code word clearance." Harry said to him Leo smiled at him.

"I told Sam that to." Leo said to him. "It won't happen again." he added.

"Thanks Leo, its great to have you back." Harry said the man nodded before leaving the room that used to be his office.


	6. Chapter 6: True Warrior Values

Chapter 6: True Warrior Values

They were on air force one coming back from Paris Harry was sitting with a large bottle Jack Daniels between him and Toby, "Got to hand it to the French." Toby said to him.

"Yeah they sure know how to screw us, I'm all for us lining them up as a government and shooting them on the front lawn of the white house the next time they decide to pull a stunt like that." Harry said to him CJ stared at the two of them. "Can we interest you in a drink?" Harry asked her she shook her head.

"The press would love a moment with you if you have it." CJ said to him.

"Sure thing." Harry said to him lifting the arm of his seat up and standing taking another sip of the drink he left in on the tray. "Lets go give them what they want." Troy said to CJ who nodded her head as they walked through the plane.

"What do they want from me anyway?" Harry asked.

"The equal rights bill probably." CJ said to him Harry nodded his head as they entered the cabin.

"I heard someone wants to ask some questions about something." Harry asked them.

"Harry I have a source that says she was your lover back at school and that she had your love child." Mark Winters said to him Harry laughed.

"Mark tell me do you know the definition of gay." Harry asked hostilely.

"So you have never had a sexual relationship with a woman?" Mark asked.

"No Mark I've had a relationship with a woman I just haven't had sex with one." Harry said to him.

"Then you'd consent to DNA testing." Mark asked Harry stared at him.

"Your finished Mark, when he gets of the plane revoke his press credentials, you can question my sexuality all you like, you ever question my children's parent hood I'll throw you out the nearest exit." Harry snarled looking at them before walking back out of the room leaving a typing bunch of press and a chasing CJ in his wake.

"What the hell was that?" CJ asked.

"You want to watch your tone Ms. Creeg." Harry snapped at her. "I just got stonewalled in there by your press, with no preparation for what they were going to ask you want to know whether I am spitting feathers." Harry snarled in front of the presidents office. "Get him of the plane and revoke his credentials at the next stop." Harry shot at the woman. "And find out who his source is." Harry snapped.

"Your about to be on the front pages if you had kept your cool it wouldn't be an issue." CJ snapped back at him.

"You wanted for me to keep my cool in there, he just questioned a gay man and this white house chief of staffs paternity of his children." Harry said to her. "I got blindsided in there, its your job to bloody well brief me and the president." Harry said to her she stood stunned. "Go away and sort him out." Harry snarled at the woman.

"Wow I don't think I've heard you that angry in a while." the president said from the door way as CJ stormed down the plane back the way they had come moments before.

"Mr. President we have a problem." Harry said to him.

"I heard." Jed said to him.

"They got a woman claiming that I shagged her back in school." Harry said the man oh'd. "I was just asked whether I would… whether I would allow a DNA test on the twins." Harry said seething the president stared. "I just got blind sided by this and the press is going to bat on it, I am pissed at this story and when I find out who it is they better be in another country." Harry snarled.

"You know that Draco is the father." Jed said.

"And she knows I can't come out and say that." Harry said to him.

"You need a drink?" Jed asked him.

"No I have a bottle of JD back with Toby." Harry said to him.

"We knew something like this would happen." Jed said.

"If someone attacked your children sir what would you do?" Harry asked Jed nodded.

"Good point, you revoked his credentials?" Jed asked.

"Your damn right I did." Harry said to him. "I'm sorry this is going to look bad for us." Harry said to him.

"Go have your drink phone Draco and let him know what to expect we will be in the air when the press release this." Jed said to him Harry dragged out his friend.

"Thank you sir." Harry said walking down the hall stopping at CJ. "CJ I'm sorry I blew at you." Harry said to her. "When you have children you want to do everything you can to protect them, what he said in there hurt a lot." Harry said to her she nodded. "How often do you see me get that angry, I was out of line with you and unbelievably angry." Harry said.

"I know, do you want my resignation?" she asked Harry took her hand.

"No Claudia I don't you had no idea what he was going to say to me or ask, we all make mistakes." Harry said she nodded. "We good because I need to call Draco and let him know what just happened." Harry said to her she nodded. "I'm sorry you saw that side of me, but I would kill to protect my boys and any one stands and says that to me had better be prepared to have me in there face." Harry said walking down the hall taking the phone of the wall he spent the next half hour talking to Draco.

'Who is it do you know?" Draco asked.

'Legitimately it would only be Cho Chang, illegitimately it could be anyone.' Harry said to him.

'Bad press got to hate it.' Draco said Harry laughed as he saw the security chief come his way.

"Sir we have a situation." the man said.

"Draco something's come up I have to go kiss the boys and give my love to mum and dad." Harry said ending the call. "What is going on colonel." Harry asked the man.

"One of our search and rescue boats entered the waters of Iran." the colonel said to him. "Have we got contact?" Harry asked.

"Five of the twelve were beheaded on national television. The other seven are being held hostage as spies we can expect them to kill them if we let them." the colonel said to him.

"What were they doing in Iran waters?" Harry asked.

"Sir?" he asked.

"What were they doing in Iran waters colonel? I am about to explain this to the president so what were they doing in Iran waters?" Harry asked more annoyed now.

"They were rescuing fisherman who were taking on water." the man said.

"Were they armed?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir." the man replied.

"God damn it, I guess we have a new news story." Harry said to him before walking back to the presidents office and knocked. 'Come in.'

"Harry I thought you'd… what's happened?" the president asked.

"A SAR vessel carrying our flag was captured this morning in Iran waters." Harry said to him Abby winced. "They just executed five of the twelve crew and have charged the others with spying, we can expect them to execute the rest with in a week." Harry said to him.

"What were they doing?" Jed asked him.

"Rescuing fisherman from a sinking boat apparently, they were armed sir I'm not sure I buy the rescue job and I'm pretty sure that's what the Iranian's are thinking to." Harry said to him Jed nodded.

"Get me the secretary of defence on the phone get the joint chiefs on the phone and brief the rest of the staff." Jed said to him. "Your back in the game already?" he asked.

"We have a major crisis, if they kill our people all of them we are going to have to respond." Harry said to him. "I would rather that we don't have to do this, I'll get Leo in here he knows more about international diplomacy than I do and I could use his consort sir is that okay with you?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Jed said.

"Thank you sir, oh Josh Lyman was hired by Santos." Harry said to him. "Thought you'd like to know about that." Harry said before closing the door.

"CJ get the staff together now, let them know quietly we have a problem." Harry said to the woman his eyes creased with worry.

"You want Leo in on this?" CJ asked.

"Yes." Harry said turning to the staff office next to the presidents.

He sat waiting for the group to arrive drinking coffee.

"We are in for a long flight people, Iran arrested a SAR boat." Harry said to them as the door closed behind the last person. "We have confirmed five dead they were beheaded on the internet and the Iranian TV." Harry said to them the people stared in shock.

"Do we have details?" Sam asked.

"No, as yet we have no information beyond that which we can disclose to the public, they were armed yes we have the names of the people taken but we don't give out names until we've had the chance to contact the family." Harry said to them. "Leo I could really use you sitting in on the meetings along with Sam we are going to have to make some very difficult decisions in the hours to come." Harry said to him with a smile. "Lets wake some people up get them to the office so we have people working on this from the ground passing us information." Harry said as Charlie walked in. "Yes Charlie." Harry said to the boy.

"Your needed sir the Iranian's are on the phone." Charlie said to him.

"Thank you Charlie, Sam your closet slap him round the back of the head for me." Harry said as he rose from his chair. "Lets get to work, don't tell the press anything more than you have to CJ, let them stew on it for a while." Harry said as the three high ranking staffers made their way to the presidents office. "I need you all on top form tonight guys and I am sorry this gets dropped on you like it has been but that is life." Harry said as the people went to work.

"Ah the three musketeers." Jed said as they walked into the room Nancy was on the screen.

"Morning Nancy you look like we woke you up." Harry said to her she smiled.

"You did Harry." Nancy said.

"How long?" he asked.

"An hour one lousy hour." Nancy said to him.

"What is your take on this Nancy what kind of response do we make to this?" Harry asked.

"It has to be immediate if they won't give us back the men or if as we suspect their already dead." Nancy said.

"Until that is a definite I don't want to hear that kind of opinion lets for the time being assume that they are alive and well and hid somewhere do we know where?" Harry asked.

"No." Fitz said coming into the view.

"You look like hell admiral they invented pro plus for a day like today." Harry said to him the man laughed.

"You're a real comedian." Fitz said.

"I have two twins who keep me up most of the night Fitz how do you think I survive." Harry said to him the man laughed. "We have the Iranian's on the phone do you have a translator there?" Harry asked him. "My Arabic modern anyway is a little rusty." Harry said to the man who stared at him.

"Yes we do." Nancy said. "I'm asking you about that later." she added.

"Sure thing, I'll even explain the reason why I know the language so can we get down to business I am sure the president is getting tired of the banter with everything else going on." Harry said the president snorted with amusement as the three men sat in seats nearby.

"Put them on." Jed said to Harry who pressed a button.

'President Irane your on the line with president Bartlett his chief of staff and national security adviser." Harry said to the phone.

"He says that he wishes it was under better circumstances." the translator told them.

'Imran your holding seven of our men hostage for trying to save fisherman's lives you can't do that and expect us to take it lying down.' Bartlett said to the phone.

"They were spying on we responded to the threat they will be sentenced to death for their crimes." the translator said Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Imran if you do that we will have to respond in kind, think about it." Harry said to him. "You and I both know that they were on a rescue mission that strayed into your borders you illegally bordered a distressed vessel." Harry said to the phone. "Tell me Imran did you rescue the fisherman?" he asked. "The reason that our staff were out their in the first place." Harry asked the man.

"We do not rescue spies or traitors." the translator said Harry looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Sir you can not execute these people, you and I both know they are innocent so what is it you want?" Harry asked the man.

"A seat at the nuclear trade discussions." the translator said to him Harry looked at the president.

"Sir I am going to put you on hold while we discuss this." Harry said waiting for the translator to finish before pressing the hold button. "Anyone have ideas?" Harry asked.

"We can't give them what they want." Toby said to the president.

"That we can agree on what do we do?" the president said.

"How long would it take to come up with punitive targets to cover for a rescue mission." Harry asked Fitz.

"An hour." Fitz said.

"I need to make a call, I have a way to keep us out of this and get our people back without loss of life." Harry said to the president.

"What do you have in mind?" Jed asked.

"I used to work for something called the order of the phoenix their a rogue group of the British government." Harry said to him. "They can get in there and out without death or murder." Harry said to them. "They only stun unless there enemies." Harry said.

"Your sure that they can do this?" Jed asked.

"We can even make it look convincing." Harry said to him.

Harry walked into the private room of the main office, standing in view of everyone in the room he was shouting and gesticulating for what seemed like hours. If the president had to guess he wasn't have a great conversation, they could hear the shouting man through the door but none of them were sure what the hell he was talking about. When Harry came out he looked at the people in the room before smiling at them.

"We have a rescue team, Fitz I need everything you have on where they are being held and I need numbers just in case it goes tits up." Harry said to the admiral who seemed worried. "They can do the job but I want them prepared just in case someone rumbles it." Harry added the man nodded. "They'll be wearing some funny clothing so if it does go bad their probably accuse someone else, these guys dress worse than American's." Harry said to him the president tried to chuckle. "Tell him we need more time and that we need him to give us that time while we speak to our allies, I need five hours to get this in motion." Harry said to the translator the president nodded. "If you gentleman will excuse me I have a very important rescue mission to pull of." Harry said then to everyone's astonishment he turned into a China man in front of their eyes. "God I love magic." Harry said before their was a loud pop and the man was gone.

"Someone want to explain to me how he did that?" Sam asked. "I know of metamorphmagi's but that is nothing compared to apparating in a moving object, that was just plain impressive and showing off." Sam muttered to himself.

"His leading this thing." CJ shook her head while the others stood in the room. "God help the sorry's son's bitches when his through with them." CJ muttered.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry stood in Grimmauld place, "So here's the plane we have seven targets for rescue they are muggles and the muggles cannot get to them in time, we are going in quickly and quietly I have their location on my laptop." Harry had picked it up before leaving for England from the house the admiral had emailed him it.

"Why are we rescuing muggles." Moody asked.

"Their going to be executed for rescuing or trying to rescue some fisherman that's why, I promised the president we'd get them back without attracting attention so we cannot be detected and if we do no one can survive if they know or think that the American's were there they will react violently." Harry said to them. "So if you don't want to kill we have to do this quietly. Moody for so many reasons your not coming." Harry said to the man.

"I need a team of six excluding myself." Harry said. "Seven including myself so six volunteers." he said to them he got six. "If they see you its game over and we have a fight on our hands so shoot stunners first ask questions later." Harry said to the group.

"Okay the rest of you out, its best you don't know the rest if your not on the team." Harry said to them the men nodded leaving the house. "Okay we'll portkey in just inside the compound here, we have reliable Intel it's the rubbish tip so it should be quiet." Harry said. "The people we are looking for are here." Harry pointed on the map. "Once we get them out we can apparate out, when we do we are taking them to Andrews air force base." Harry said to them.

"Good lets do this." Harry said to them.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry stood on the rubbish pile dressed in black fatigues looking at the others he scanned the area before shifting to his phoenix form, _'This should do the trick I'll be your watch tower.' _Harry sent to their minds.

"You heard the man." Remus said to them as they went their own ways.

Harry soared into the air using his far superior eyes to search the area, _'Moody watch your four you have a guard ten feet and closing.'_ Harry said to his friend.

"Why are we doing this again." Remus muttered.

'_You don't think it would be strange if they said they were rescued by an Ice phoenix.' _Harry asked he chuckled. _'You have an entrance coming up Remus, on your left it should be twenty metres from where they are being held everyone fall back to the apparition point we have the targets in reach.'_ Harry added.

"Roger." came back the replied low through his mind.

Harry flashed silently beyond the door taking his mouse form he made his way down the corridor, _'The way is clear I have them in site.' _Harry turned back into his human form.

"This is the rescue party boys." Harry said to them.

"This is just one weird day." one of them said as Harry used magic to open the door. "We have to get clear of the building." Harry said to them turning into his Jaguar form. _'Follow me quietly.' _Harry sent to them.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry appeared back in the president's office five hours later in one of his phoenix forms singing a note to the first lady as he turned back into a human, "Morning sir." Harry said to him with a smile.

"What type of bird was that?" Jed asked.

"Alaskan Ice Phoenix one of my favourite forms." Harry said to him.

"Phoenix's exist?" Abby asked.

"You have the common fire phoenix which really isn't all that common but its pretty damn cute, then you have seventeen other species, you could have two fire phoenix's and they'd produce a shadow phoenix which is one of my favourite forms." Harry said changing form Abby gasped as Harry landed on her shoulder rubbing his cheek on her cheek before jumping back to his normal form on the floor. "A little harder to handle but beautiful." Harry said to her she nodded touching her face.

"You mind not doing that." Jed said to him Harry laughed.

"Sorry sir, the taken crew are safely back on a ship memories wiped of the events involving there rescue, I don't much fancy explaining the phoenix or the rat/human." Harry said the man stared. "We only needed me but it helped that we had those people there if something went drastically wrong." Harry said to him.

"I led the order to Andrews let them go away wiped the minds of the sailors before taking them to a ship in the gulf they won't have a clue how they got there but their alive and well." Harry said to him Jed laughed.

"Any killed?" Jed asked.

"One will have a very nasty headache when they wake up." Harry said to him. "One got a little close to our wand happy ex auror." Harry said laughing. "With your permission sir I'd like to take my seat before we land." Harry said to him.

"Of course Harry." Jed said.

"Is that all you can do?" Abby asked.

"Sorry ma'am what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your forms?" she asked.

"Oh no, I can take pretty much any form I have seen." Harry said to her changing into his jaguar form Harry tilted his head to one side before turning into a dream wolf and back to human.

"What was that last one?" Jed asked.

"A dream wolf sir." Harry said to him before opening the door. "That was the first one I learned." Harry said the man laughed. "My godfather brought me one for my birthday when I was thirteen." Harry said as a parting comment closing the door to the room and walking down the corridor to where the staff sat.

"Your back." Toby said.

"And the best bit is they wont have a clue about how we did it." Harry said to him Toby laughed. "They'll know it was us of course, but since we didn't kill any one destroy any walls or anything like that they won't be able to do a damn thing about it." he added as the pilot announced they would be landing shortly.

"Oh thank god I need some sleep." Harry said to CJ who giggled.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked back into the house just before sunrise having been kept in the office for most of the night that was left, Sam had said that he would take care of the day so Harry could catch up on some of his sleep. Harry however had that driven from his mind when he heard the screaming of the twins coming from the kitchen as he walked into the room, "Morning people." Harry said tiredly as he walked over to the twins.

"You two have been giving your daddy trouble haven't you." Harry said poking them lightly in the chest they fell quiet. "Now you two and I are going to have a conversation when I wake up from my nap about tiring your daddy when I am not here misters." Harry said Draco laughed as he wrapped his arms around his mates waist.

"Mum and I have been trying everything since your visit to quiet them." Draco said as Harry turned around to face him.

"They sleeping?" Harry asked as James walked into the room. "Hey your mum sent me down to take care of the twins so the two of you could get some sleep." James said to him. "Everyone is dead on their feet except me and your godparents." James said Harry nodded barely registering anyone else at that time he was so damned tired Harry slipped from his mates arms dragging himself up the stairs to their rooms.

"Remus got to sleep while he had to sit out the rest of the flight after they left." James said to Draco.

"You better believe he isn't tired enough to neglect his family." Draco said to him. "But he needs to sleep you sure you got this?" Draco asked the man nodded and he to followed Harry up the stairs and out of sight as the other two men in the house came down the stairs.

"Harry finally get home?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah he sure did." James said to him. "About ten minutes ago and his dead tired." James added.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry walked into the kitchen some eight hours later looking slightly less tired than before, "Coffee?" James asked him Harry shook his head.

"Thanks dad but no thanks the last thing I want right now is coffee what I really need is food." Harry said to him James laughed and pointed at the oven and the smells. "Thank god for parents with a good sense of timing it saves me going down to the café a few blocks from here to get some food." Harry said to his father who laughed as his mother came in.

"Draco still asleep?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I can't sleep more than eight hours at a time." Harry said to her she nodded. "Where are the twins?" Harry asked.

"In their nursery." James said pointing at the monitor on the table Harry smiled.

"They took their feed a couple of hours ago." Lily said.

"No fussing?" Harry asked.

"Michael didn't go down easily." James said to him Harry nodded as Draco came into the room his blond hair sticking out at right angles.

"That's cute." Harry said ruffling his mates hair.

"You want to die?" Draco asked as Lily handed him a tea cup full of his favourite herbal tea.

"I've seen Donna drink hideous things before but that is borderline dark arts Draco, how do stomach that stuff." Harry said to him James laughed as Draco growled Harry's phone rang. "Excuse me." Harry said stepping into the garden and opening the call.

"By the time they he comes in here his going to be spitting fur balls." James said placing that days paper in front of Draco.

Everyone in the room could hear the shouting from Harry through the doors as he let rip, everyone winced when the twins started screaming at the top of their tiny little lungs. Harry however was to busy shouting down the phone to take note of the twins screaming state of mind. Harry ten minutes later walked back into the room glaring at the paper as he threw the thing across the room.

"Harry." Lily tried to placate him.

"That stupid sanctimonious little bitch." Harry snarled his father was impressed. "Ginny Weasley released this out jealousy." Harry snarled before apparating from the room.

"Oh boy someone is about to get what for." James said to his son in law.

Hphphphphp

Harry's sudden appearance in the middle of the burrow living room was nothing compared to the shock of him slamming Ginny against the wall with his magic, his hand wrapped around her throat the woman screeching at him.

"You tramp, how dare you." Harry snarled at her.

"Harry you should calm down." Molly said trying to pry his hand from her daughters neck.

"I stomached your jealously for Draco being my mate and not you, I stomached the malicious rumours at Hogwarts. I draw the line at having my name dragged through the mud and my children's paternity questioned by you in the international muggle press to make you feel better." Harry screamed at her Molly stared. "You smeared my name in the press knowing full well I could do nothing to respond to it, you did it as a cheap shout you fucking idiot. When you smear my name it looks on me it looks bad on the president…" Harry said holding his hand up. "And it stutters my work for a better world for our people, you set me back six months with that release." Harry snapped punching the wall next to her head.

"Is this true." Arthur snarled at his daughter Harry let go of her neck.

"Yes." Ginny snapped. "I wanted him to leave that bastard." Ginny screamed.

"You are unbelievable… I want nothing to do with you Ginny I didn't then and I don't now." Harry snarled at her she slapped his face for the effort. "Arthur I cannot be seen with your family at all until this quietens down." Harry said. "You come near my children or my mate they won't find enough of you to bury are we clear." Harry asked the woman his eyes as cold as ice.

"Harry I love you." Ginny whined.

"And I have never loved you, I told you the day you ask me out the first time I was gay. What you did hurt me Ginny you hurt my children who would that this morning, stay away from my life all of you stay the hell out of my life." Harry snarled at them before apparating out leaving an entire family staring in shock at their daughter and sister Ginny stomped her foot in irritation and petty anger.

"Pack and get out." Arthur turned on his daughter. "Harry is finally breaching the gaps between us and their world, his finally doing good working and moving wizards world forward, you didn't just hurt him you hurt all of us tonight and I don't want you in this house a minute longer so get out." Arthur said to her she started to cry. "I disown you Ginny, you may no longer call us family or use the Weasley name." Arthur said to her the magic in the room rippled as Ginny's name was torn from her magical presence she felt an emptiness as the magic left her leaving just what she had without the Weasley bonuses.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry walked back into the house with an armful of comfort food, Draco walked into the hall way to see him carrying bundles of food. "The Weasley's called." Draco said Harry glared at him. "Wow there poppa bear, they just said that you left angry beyond believe and told them to keep away from us." Draco said. "You want to explain that one?" he asked.

"No not really." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen past his mate.

"Harry your going to talk about this." Draco said.

"Draco I do not care to talk about it, I just blew a casket at them and they just threw us in the press so your damn right I told them to stay away." Harry snapped Draco stared at him. "Please can we just eat in peace and not argue about this." Harry said as the rest of the house came into the room. "I brought KFC on mass." Harry said to them James smiled as he helped unpack the food.

"Harry why?" Draco asked.

"Because I can't be seen with them right now, their family just embarrassed me my family and the president." Harry raged at the blond. "I can't touch them with a ten foot barge poll right now without making me look I have something to hide, I can't respond to her accusations because you're the twins father." Harry slammed his fist on the table. "We are wizards would you like me to make the announcement to the muggles that we exist and that humans aren't the only intelligent species on the planet." Harry said to him. "Because if so I am sure they have a nice padded side for me on stand by." Harry snapped.

"This really as got to you." Draco said his mates agitation clear for them all to see.

"Of course it did I just got an equal rights act through congress and she just ousted me as a bloody closet straight man hiding the fact that he likes women." Harry snarled at him. "She just set our agenda back with that move." Harry said to him frustrated as hell. "I am so past angry at her that I wanted to kill her this morning for what she did." Harry said to him.

Harry grabbed a leg of chicken biting into it with gusto.

"Is their anything we can do?" Draco asked Harry shook his head now Draco was angry. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because I chose to help a muggle president that's why, she knew what she was doing when she did it. What I want to know is who helped her do it, who worked out how to hurt us most on muggle rights. And when do I find out who helped her to discredit me you better make sure their ten thousand miles away from me." Harry said to him.


	7. Chapter 7: It was All going So well

Chapter 7: It Was Going So Well

A few days later CJ knocked on his office door, Harry looked up as she stepped into the room closing the door behind her. "Ginny Weasley is doing another expose." CJ said to him Harry's icy glare was enough to send chills down her spine as he stood up. "Harry." CJ prompted as he grabbed his coat and started out of the building. "Oh boy." she muttered taking her phone out and dialling to find that he was already out of range.

"Donna get me a moment with the president." CJ said to her as she walked back into the outer office.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry appeared in the Burrow for the second time in a week and he was if possible even more angry than he had been the last time he was there, Molly looked at him in shock, "Where is she." Harry's tone shone with barely contained anger.

"Harry I don't know." Molly said to him.

"Then one of you knows where to find her." Harry Said.

"What did she do?" Molly asked.

"She's doing an expose." Harry said the woman's eyes widened. "If she does that I am going to respond in a way you and your family and she will not like, she may not be a member of the family any more but I have more than enough to destroy it find her before this goes out." Harry said walking out of the house the woman watched stunned by the threat that the man she had thought of as one of her own had just levelled at her.

Harry walk to diagon alley ignoring his phone's persistent ringing, Harry sat at the café for what seemed like hours when he finally spotted the woman he was after. Harry put his half drunk cup of coffee back on the table and headed with her to Gringotts years of hiding had done enough to him so that she did not detect him until they were inside the bank the goblins eyes widened.

"I do hope for your sake that isn't a cheque for the expose." Harry said taking it of her and ripping the thing up before her eyes then incinerating the remains. "You really don't want to make an enemy of me Ginny, I have more friends and family than you would know what to do with." Harry said to the woman who snarled. "Your going to phone them up and cancel the expose now, or you and I are taking a trip and then I am going to destroy you and your former family." Harry said to her she stared. "This is the bit that I am not kidding about." he added.

"What do I care." Ginny said.

"Considering I know that you have had three abortions one of which was when you were still in your fourth year then again in your sixth year and again in your seventh year when we all know that wizarding Britain doesn't allow that. You had better believe the only place your be going is Azkaban for a couple of years each offence." Harry said her eyes widened. "Then there are the love and lust potions you tried to use on me, and the attacks you orchestrated on Draco and your not getting out for a very long time." Harry said to her.

"Fine I'll call it of." Ginny snarled.

"Lets go then." Harry said to her she stamped her foot. "You didn't think that I would actually allow you to do this without me being in your presence when you made the call did you." Harry said to her she sneered. "You think you're the only one who belonged in Slytherin? Seriously." Harry snarled at her she screamed in frustration.

Hsmhsmhsm

Three hours later Harry walked into the burrow for the third time, "I wanted to apologise." Harry said sticking a folder in front of Arthur. "She won't do it again." Harry said to him.

"Harry you were angry because of this expose." Molly said.

"Oh yeah I was angry enough to leave my office without a word to any one about it and hunt her down." Harry said his phone rang again Harry took the thing out and answered. "Yes CJ thank you for covering for me, yes I am in England yes I know that would be highly irresponsible. Yes I stopped her from taking the expose deal, oh yeah you had better believe their were some threats in there." Harry said to her he spoke a few minutes later and turned the phone of.

"What is with the folder?" Bill asked him.

"That's a copy of everything I have on your family." Harry said to him. "I still have the original." Harry said before disappearing out of the room with a pop.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"He wanted us to know his willing to follow through with the threat." Arthur said pale. "Harry knows that he can't control her so his making sure we know that if we don't he has no problem destroying everyone of us in the media." Arthur said Molly sat down shakily. "I think that when Ginny did what she did she made an enemy for herself and us." he added.

"But why?" Ron asked confused.

"Because when you have children you would do anything to protect them, and she pissed Harry and Draco of by dragging them through the mud just because she couldn't have what she wanted." Hermione said sitting down at the table. "I think your dad is right, Harry is serious about his threat and he will do it." Hermione said to her husband rubbing her swollen stomach.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry walked into his office at four in the afternoon, Donna came into find a white cat sitting on top of the desk staring at her like she was his next meal she turned Harry jumped forms and smiled at her when she turned around.

"Where is the cat?" Donna asked.

"What cat." Harry asked her with a smile on his lips. "You like fluffy." Harry asked her she laughed.

"You know I am a squib right." Donna said.

"That's why I didn't mind you knowing one of my forms." Harry said to her.

"You have more than one form don't you." she said Harry nodded. "Its my favourite party trick, Donna if you don't mind getting us both a late lunch and some coffee some decent coffee." Harry said to her handing her a twenty dollar bill. "A salad for me and my usual coffee plus what you fancy, if it comes to more let me know." Harry said she nodded leaving the office.

Harry walked over to the office knocked and entered.

"Harry you have been missing most of the day." Jed said to him.

"Yeah I had to go skin a cat." Harry said. "My deliciously vicious ex friend was going to do an expose and further hurt my family, so I laid some well earned threats to her in private." Harry said Jed stared. "Sir you would do anything to protect your girls and grandchildren, I would do exactly the same for mine." Troy said. "Hell I'd do exactly the same for the girls." he added Jed laughed. "I think it's a father thing, anyway she shouldn't be bothering us again not unless people want me to follow through with my threat anyway." Troy said.

"You actually threatened someone?" Jed asked.

"Yeap I'm just like any other democrat now." Harry said Jed nodded his head a small smile playing on his lips.

"Your still coming to dinner tomorrow night yes, we have yet to see the twins and Abby as been moaning at me to get you to come over." Jed said.

"I have cleared it, Draco is looking forward to see you and Abby again." Harry said to him.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry walked into the residence with Draco and the twins, he could hear talking in the lounge and knocked Charlie smiled at them.

"You not gone home yet Charlie?" Harry asked he shook his head before opening the door.

"Harry, is that gorgeous husband of yours here yet?" Abby asked as they stepped into the room proper with the twins. "And the twins wow they have certainly grown since the last time I saw them, may I hold one of them?" she asked Draco smiled at her placing the baby carrier on the table and undid the buckles.

"Sir Charlie is still outside." Harry said to him.

"Would you mind telling him to go home Harry." Jed said to him.

"Of course." Harry said walking to the door opening it he poked his head out of the door. "Charlie go home the president is fine." Harry said with a smile. "Your little sister will be waiting for you." he added the man nodded before leaving he closed the door. "His leaving sir, that boy likes you to much, better keep him away from Zoe or your be stuck with him." he added Abby laughed as Jed spluttered indignantly at him.

"Zoe?" Draco asked.

"The president's youngest daughter." Harry supplied. "Nineteen and a little older maturity wise than her dad would like." he added Abby smiled as she handed them a glass of wine each Harry sipped. "I brought this last Christmas for you." Harry said his friend nodded. "Leo joining us sir?" he asked the man nodded.

"Why do you go between calling him Mr. President and Jed?" Draco asked him.

"Habit and outside of the residence and not in private is inappropriate." Harry supplied.

"Hogwash." Jed muttered as their was a knock on the door.

"You were saying about a quiet dinner." Harry said the man growled as Harry opened the door the waiter was standing with a trolley of food. "Just the waiter." Harry supplied to the man as he opened the door wide enough for him to come in, then let the door close behind the man. "Knock on wood that something won't come up before dinner is over I for one have been looking forward to this salmon all day." Harry said to him.

"It can't be worse than that chilli I hear he did for you all." Abby said to him Harry snorted.

"During the campaign the president cooked us all a chilli, the fact that it nearly gave us all food posioning just goes to show that Jed's cooking is shall we say something you don't want to experience first hand unless your desperate." Harry said to Draco who laughed with Abby.

"Do you want to look for a new job?" Jed asked.

"Sir with all due respect who in there right mind is going to want to put up with your eccentricities." Harry asked Abby chuckled as Draco looked at him. "The only reason I put up with them was years ago I was told I was insane, I'm proud to tell you sir that they were quite correct on that front." he added with a smile the president smiled.

They were eating dinner when Harry's pager went of then his phone, Harry groaned as he picked up his pager and muttered something that sounded an awful lot like parsel tongue.

"Sir I need to take this call." Harry said answering his phone he listened carefully closing his eyes tight.

"Harry." Jed prompted.

"Sir, Miles Tolliver and the plane he was on was blown up using a surface to air missile." Harry said Jed stared as he took a gulp of his drink Draco stared. "We are need in the sit room sir now, they want to brief you and talk through options." Harry said grabbing his jacket he pulled it back on and rose with the president. "I have no idea how long we are going to be so if you want to hang around you can if not I'll see you at home." Harry said to him kissing him.

"Make sure his okay." Abby said to Harry as the president walked out.

"I will do, I'm sorry dinner was interrupted maybe when our terms are up we can have one at the farm." Harry said to her she smiled.

"What makes you think their will be more than one?" she asked.

"Ma'am he can't just walk away from a job half done we both know it." Harry said she nodded his head. "Your going to be mighty pissed at him when he tells you his plan." Harry said she laughed before he headed out of the room.

"Draco stay and help me finish this of, I never get to talk to you properly and it will be nice to learn a little more about Harry's better half." Abby said to him he smiled.

"What would you like to know?" Draco asked.

"How you two met?" Abby said.

"We met in our first year at Hogwarts, we hated each other to begin with anyway." Draco said.

"Your childhood sweethearts then." she said to him he nodded. "It never gets easier to watch them walk in and out of here on mass." she said to him. "Harry will have called everyone back in including the young man he sent home just before we sat down to dinner." Abby said.

"I guess so, they do good work though." Draco said to him.

"To them it doesn't always feel like that." Abby said. "Harry and Jed have daily fights but my god does that man keep my husband on his toes, Harry is an incredible thinker and someone who can discern between what is right and wrong and what is hard and easy." Abby added Draco nodded. "They make a great team, I wonder what would have happened if Leo had stayed as the chief of staff some days and then I realize that they wouldn't be getting as much done. Leo is cautious while Harry knows when to take risks and when to walk away." she added.

"Harry was involved in a brutal war which he was the focus of trust me when I say that Harry has the strategic mind of a general who can and has led armies into battle. Harry has literally laid his life down for this world and never asked anything in return, he had to give up his life so that he could beat the man he was fighting." Draco said.

"Your saying he died and came back to life?" she asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Draco said to her she nodded. "He had a sliver of someone else's soul in him, he let himself be killed thus killing the sliver it was what was needed to be done to defeat the monster." Draco said to her she nodded. "He won't talk about it so don't bother asking, you should never distrust his loyalty I know how much he cares about your husband you and your children, he would quite literally walk through hell for you if it would help to get things done." Draco said to her with a smile.

"And you?" Abby said.

"I hardly know either of you, but I want to get to know you." Draco said to her she nodded. "This salmon is very good." Draco said.

"We only have the best in the white house. How are the twins?" she asked.

"They are doing fine, their quite active really considering their age." Draco said to her she nodded as he produced his phone a picture of them on it he handed it to her.

"Will you have more." Abby asked.

"Not for a while but most likely." Draco said to her.

"How are your eldest?" she asked.

"They started their second year not long ago, they miss home of course but then again who doesn't when your at boarding school most of the year." Draco said. "They are doing just fine the eldest has Harry's brains and wit while the youngest is as sporty and witty as we both were in school." Draco said to her she laughed.

"Troy is the eldest?" she asked.

"Yeah he is though being twins doesn't really say much his five minutes older than his twin." Draco explained.

"Would you care for more wine?" she asked Draco nodded his head to her she smiled. "Your rich?" she asked.

"Between us Harry and I are basically the two richest people in wizarding society." Draco said. "The world actually, if Jed could have him as a running partner he wouldn't need money from other people he'd win it without them." Draco added Abby laughed.

"Harry has plans for after the administrations turns out the lights." Abby said.

"Yes he does, Harry won't let the lights go out on his political career after he has left the west wing. I do think he'll miss this and if I am honest I can't blame him this place must be an incredibly tense place to work at the best of times." Draco said to her she laughed.

"It is, Draco I'd like you to come work for me, my nephew isn't a great chief of staff he lacks and you seem to have as good a mind as he does." Abby said. "Come work for me as chief of staff to the first lady." Abby added.

"Are you serious?" Draco asked she nodded. "I would be honoured why don't you tell me what it entails." he added.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked in after the president shutting the door himself when they were alone Harry blew out a breath, "Sir." Harry prompted. "We need to make it clear that they will not get away with it." Harry said the man glared at him.

"A proportionate response, their weren't be any value in it." Jed snarled at him.

"Its what we have sir, you can't bomb something with civilians in your never forgive yourself." Harry said to the man. "I get that you want to respond for the loss of your friend but this isn't the way to do it." Harry said to the man who slammed a book down on the table.

"What would you have me do." Jed shot at him loudly.

"I don't know sir, but if you think that I am any less angry by this attack then you're a bigger idiot than they are for thinking we won't respond." Harry said heatedly the president blanched. "We can't avenge every death no matter how much we would like it, we do not play eye for eye tooth for a tooth with peoples lives who don't have anything to do with the attack." Harry said to him the man stared at him. "I once told you I would walk through hell for you sir, I meant it but if you do this you stand alone, I can't support that kind of attack not at the risk of thousands of peoples lives. If you attack them like you want to sir, you make us no better than they are." Harry said to him. "We won't be able to take the high ground again." he added.

"What are we doing here Harry, why can we allow them to get away with murdering him." Jed said Harry slammed his hand down on the table shocking the man. "Please do not refer to what happened tonight as if it was just one person who died sir, you demean the meaning of the others who died tonight and their years or service." Harry said to him. "I liked Miles sir, and I know his wife has just given birth but he is no different to the other people on that plane, so you want to bomb something lets do it but lets do it in retaliation for the attack and not in their memory." Harry said to him. "They knew what they were doing when they signed up, like we all knew when we entered this place their would be days when we wouldn't want to get up, their would be days like today when we lose people we care about or when we would wonder what good we do." Harry said to him.

"And there are days when we question your sanity but you have a point." Jed said.

"Sir you decide the message of the day, you tell me what you want then I go get it that is my job, but I am also your chief advisor among the staff in this white house and its my job when I think we are about to make a mistake." Harry said to him rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "We have about an hour before we need to be in the sit room, so I am going to go say goodnight to Draco then start briefing the staff." Harry said Jed smiled.

"Of course Harry." Jed said Harry walked to the door leading into the gardens stopping he placed a hand on the mans shoulder.

"We will make sure they didn't die in vain Jed, I'll have Charlie hook up the call when I come back." Harry said to him the president nodded. "Let her know that she and her daughter are in our prays." Harry said opening the door he walked out the room.

Hphphphphp

Harry appeared in the residence to the surprise of the first lady and his husband who were both drinking a glass of wine while enjoying dessert, "Harry is the crisis over?" Draco asked Harry shook his head.

"No we lost a good friend tonight in a terrorist attack over Syria." Harry said to him. "Jed if pretty pissed and as usual I am the one standing between him and the nucs." Harry said. "All in a days work for the president's chief of staff." Harry added at the look Draco gave him.

"Would you like me to talk to him?" Abby asked Harry shook his head.

"I think if you talk to him after I told you he will know and he'll be even more pissed at me than he already is, please tell me you saved some food for me, its going to be a long night." Harry said Abby laughed handing him a plate of food. "I should probably take this down with me, Draco I'm sorry that this night was spoiled." Harry said to his husband who shook his head.

"No problems Abby and I have been talking since you left, I am the first lady's chief of staff the new one that is." Draco said Harry raised an eyebrow at Abby.

"You sure you can cope with two of us, your husband is likely to murder me at any given moment and Draco is more annoying than me when his tired." Harry said to her she laughed as Draco pouted at him. "Honey our kids give me that look when I say no more candy what do you think that is going to do." Harry asked Draco who chuckled.

"You should get back." Draco said. "I have a taxi coming shortly." he added.

"I'll have the keys then Draco so I can get home in the morning." Harry said to him the blond nodded. "Good night Draco, Mrs. Bartlett." Harry said kissing Draco he turned around and left the room.

"Its going to be a long night for them." Draco said to her she nodded.

"You have no idea." Abby said to him. "Your need to come in and be vetted I will sort it out with Harry and Jed so that we can get this done as soon as possible." Abby said to him.

"Why Harry?" Draco asked.

"His the white house chief of staff in the end his the one that says yah or nah." Abby said.

"Why didn't he fire Lyman himself then?" Draco asked.

"He did, with the blessing of Jed." Abby said. "He did fire the man though make no mistake about that." she added.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into his office with the plate of food and his dessert where the rest of the staff and Leo were waiting for him, "Sorry to call you all back in, the military plane containing Captain Miles Tolliver was shot down over Syrian air space tonight. The president is working late gentleman and ladies so we are also." Harry said to them. "Lets work on the statement Toby, Will, CJ brief the press on what we have right now which is in this folder, if they have any questions about our response refer them to the pentagon." Harry said to him

"Do we have a response?" Leo asked.

"We're working on that." Harry said to him Leo got the message and waited for the others to leave before speaking to Harry.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Leo asked.

"Leo I can't have you go in their and influence him right now, not so soon after I have." Harry said.

"I am here to help Harry." Leo said to him.

"Yeah I know, this isn't easy for either of us Leo you're his former chief of staff and I am his chief of staff. What the hell knock yourself out Leo, maybe you can get some sense in to him." Harry said to the older man who nodded his head. "I need him in the sit room in half hour in the mean time I am going to finish my dinner and work on this night mare." Harry said the man nodded leaving the room Sam walked into the room just as he was putting food in his mouth. "Sam what can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"How is he taking it?" Sam asked.

"How do you think Sam?" Harry asked him the man nodded. "Is their anything you need in particular?" he asked politely.

"Are we planning a strike?" Sam asked.

"Most likely within the next forty eight hours." Harry said to him Sam nodded. "Have Will and Toby start working on the speeches speaking against the attacks and then tell them to come find me when they are done with that. I want updates from all departments every hour on the hour, if I'm not about then tell me when I am." Harry added.

TBC: I have broken this up into two parts mainly because I love that you guys have to suffer the wait, which will probably be about a week.


	8. Chapter 8:When your wong boy your wrong

Chapter 8: When your wrong your really wrong

A week later and Harry walked into the room they had come from the funeral pretty much straight away, he had stayed behind to speak to the family on behalf of president. Harry watched his husband interacting with the first lady from a distance and couldn't help but smile proudly, that had been an hour ago and Draco was now standing in his office.

"Draco." Harry said pointing at his door.

"The first lady would like an amendment to the health care aid amendment bill." Draco said.

"You just want to give me a hard day, shut the door." Harry said politely.

"Harry its wrong that people can be refused based on age and weight." Draco said Harry slammed his fist on the table in front of them both.

"Do you think I don't know that Draco." Harry roared at the man.

"Then we should do something about it." Draco roared.

"Your remember who's office your standing in and who is about twenty feet from my door, I will not add an amendment to this on behalf of the first lady its been six bloody months of negotiations to get the damn thing through. This what we have, we don't like it, but we have an hostile congress and we have to live with it as it is. When we have the midterms we can take back the house until we have to make do, the next time someone wants to put an amendment on a bill call me first." Harry snarled at him.

"She said you'd say that and told me to speak to the president himself." Draco said.

"The man is busy, and I am not putting this on his desk not today was that all." Harry said to him.

"Harry what is your problem?" Draco demanded the door to his office opened the president was standing in the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" Jed asked Harry.

"No sir Draco was just leaving." Harry said to him Jed looked at him and the flushed anger in both of their eyes.

"What is going on?" Jed asked Draco.

"Sir, the first lady wants to change the bill." Draco said.

"No." Jed said. "You told him that already?" he asked Harry.

"Yes sir, I told him that we wouldn't throw six months work out of the window on the day of the vote." Harry said to the president. "I care that you're my husband Draco, but in this office and in the oval and on the floor I am your fucking boss. If you think for one minute that you can use our relationship to push the first ladies agenda on then you don't know me to well." Harry snarled at Draco. "Leave the agenda of my table, take it to Sam next time and if he thinks it prudent he'll bring it to me." Harry added Draco stared the president disappeared from the room.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't shout me down in front of the president." Draco said hurt.

"I can't have you in here trying to affect his judgement Draco, not on something like this." Harry said to him.

"You don't think this bill is a good thing any more I do." Draco snapped.

"No I don't believe it's the right move he does, he like me believes it's the best we are going to get, you can question my judgement all you like but when he makes a decision you full in line with it. You make your argument to me and then I take it to him or one of my staff brings it to me, Draco you're my mate and my husband and I love you but you are new to this I'm not and I will not be played." Harry said to him with a smile on his lips.

"I was trying to do a good thing for the first lady." Draco said.

"I know, and she knows what my answer would be and she knew what the president would say, you should never have brought this to my office, sound it of with Sam then bring it to me." Harry said to him with a smile.

"I will." Draco said as he sat down on the table. "So how's your day been?" Draco asked.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"A little after ten." Draco said Harry groaned.

"I will probably be here to midnight." Harry said to him. "At this rate anyway, its going to be a long day, we are preparing for the Las Vegas trip to open some such crap." Harry said to him Draco laughed. "I have half my team working on something to do with the bill and the rest on the trip." Harry said to him Draco stared as his other door opened the first lady stepped into the room.

"Abby, just when I thought my day was going to be fun." Harry said rising from his chair. "How can I help and why do I think that I need ibuprofen?" Harry asked her.

"The Bill." she said.

"Yeah I need the tablets Donna." Harry cried out to her she popped her head round his door. "Get the headache pills." Harry said to her she laughed. "Its ten in the morning this couldn't wait until after the bill went through at eleven." Harry asked her she snorted.

"He needs to veto it Harry." Abby said.

"But he wont." Harry said to him.

"Santos is wrong about this you and I both know it." Abby said.

"We have work six months to get this thing to the table, its as good as it is going to get and will help the majority of the people." Harry said to her his temper reigned in the woman and Draco were impressed.

"Harry he has to veto this isn't good we don't want our names on it." Abby said to him.

"You mean you don't want your husbands name on it, because it will reflect badly on you as a doctor." Harry said she stared at him. "I don't shout at the first lady I'd get fired but don't think for a second I won't get dirty with you politely, the president will not veto the bill not now not ever and he will not offer an amendment to it." Harry said.

"Your seriously out of line." Draco said.

"No I'm not, I have to run this white house not pick out the wall colour schemes and furniture." Harry said to Draco who stared at him. "Was that all Draco." Harry asked he nodded and left the room. "Abby please do not use my husband to play me the way you play Jed it won't work." Harry said when the door closed.

"Your being particularly harsh to him Harry." Abby said to him. "You need to apologise to him." Abby added.

"I will later, by which time the bond that we have will be killing me painfully." Harry said to her.

"The bond will hurt you?" Abby asked.

"Yes, you sent him in here prepared for a fight and I had to get nasty to make my point, by the time he'll talk to me again because of his Veela stubbornness I'll have a headache the size of the white house literally probably." Harry said to her. "If he was pregnant I could have killed him and the baby by doing that, so don't play the card again because you know what is worse than a pissed of Veela mate, a pissed of mourning elf mate." Harry said to her she laughed.

"I'll remember that next time." Abby said.

"He'll talk to Sam before me in future." Harry said to him as his pager went of Harry picked the thing up. "I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, but I was angry my Elf side was angry that you chose to play my emotions against my politics." Harry said to him. "I very nearly lost my cool with you and the president needs me in the situation room something about an invasion." Harry said to the woman who nodded.

"Go…" Abby said as she left the room before him.

"Donna could you order twelve red roses and have this message put in with them." Harry said scribbling it down. "Then go order the biggest box of chocolates you can find at Daniels down on fifth and have them sent to Draco's office don't worry about money." Harry said to her she nodded leaving the room to order what he had asked for.

Harry walked down the hall to the stair case.

"Harry." Draco said.

"Draco I am sorry about what happened in my office but I am really needed by the president I can't talk right now, as soon as I have a spare minute I will come and find you." Harry said to him Draco nodded. "Sorry." Harry said kissing him softly he felt his mate cave to the touch before departing down the stair case.

Harry walked into the situation room the president was sitting at the head of the table.

"I was having a meeting with your wife, apparently we have a bill problem again." Harry said to him the president looked bemused. "So what did I miss who wants to fire some guns today Fitz." Harry asked.

"300,000 troops from India are currently on their way to Pakistan." Fitz said.

"We missed 300,000 troops how?" Harry asked the president looked like he had already gone through the motions. "The CIA missed it how?" he asked.

"We didn't miss it we just weren't quick on the up take." the CIA director said to him.

"Sir could I possibly borrow your side arm I feel the sudden urge to kill someone." Harry said to the major by the door. "We missed 300,000 troops." Harry said sighing sitting back in his chair staring at the CIA director who looked like he was worried he might carry out his threat.

"Do you have the power to fire him or do I have the ability to ask him over and over how he managed to miss 300,00 troops. A real crappy day just became a whole lot worse." Harry said to the president.

"I couldn't agree more, we'll need to get both ambassadors in here." Jed said to him.

"I'll make the calls then I will brief the staff." Harry said to Jed who nodded and rose. "Time to stop world war III, and they say we don't do good work here, my kids brought me some devil horns last Christmas." Harry said to them all causing them to laugh. "I think my children will think my parents are there parents by the time our stay here is over." Harry said to the president as they walked down the hall.

"I think your probably right, you shouldn't be to hard on Draco his doing his job." Jed said to him.

"I have the headache to prove that." Harry said. "Sir I pretty much shot him and your wife down this morning for that I really do apologise, but you push an elf to fight with his mate its going to be explosive, will you tell your wife that I will be by later when the headache is over to apologise some more and you should probably mention that Draco is going to get a gift from me in a little while." Harry added.

"Go make the calls." Jed said slapping the back of his head as he walked past Harry chuckled.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry walked by his husbands office later in the day with a smile, "You get the presents?" he asked.

"I did your forgiven." Draco said to him. "You had Donna go get them didn't you?" he asked.

"You think with everything going on in here today I've had time to go five blocks?" Harry asked him Draco laughed. "I haven't even had lunch yet, I was hoping you'd like to join me in the mess, you can meet with Sam and Toby properly for the first time, your going to be doing a lot of shouting with them in the coming years and Will though I doubt that he'll shout much his silent and deadly most of the time." Harry said to him Draco chuckled.

"Love to." Draco said to him Harry grabbed a chocolate from the box. "Hey their mine hands of." Draco growled at him Harry laughed before plopping it in his mouth.

"I pay a couple of hundred for them I think I am entitled to a chocolate." Harry said Draco giggled. "Don't dangle chocolate in front of someone who is addicted to it he'll take it every time." Harry said to the man who chuckled.

They walked into the mess Toby Sam Will Leo and CJ were already seated.

"Just a salad." Draco said to him. "Tuna." he added.

Harry came back with something hot for himself and the salad for Draco who watched him tuck into his meal.

"The press have the fact that we missed 300,000 troops in India and Pakistan." CJ said to him.

"Yeah I guessed they would have at this point." Troy said to him.

"Its true then, I flatly denied it in there Harry." CJ snarled.

"The only people who knew about this are people I deemed necessary to know, you weren't one of them and I am sorry for that but I am a pretty pissy day as it is so get of my back CJ." Harry snapped at her. "Your recover the reputation of your job, sometimes I need you to have no information because I need to keep the press of my back for a few hours." Harry said to her with a smile she stared. "Your job is not defending the president every step of the way, that's my job your job is to make sure I can do that without the press on my back about it." Harry added Leo stared at him.

"That's not how I see it." CJ said to him.

"I had you go into that room I knew that Mike had the information CJ, I sent you in there to tell them that nothing was going on, I sent you in their as the sacrificial lamb to buy us some time today it didn't work today but I do it all the time and it does work." Harry said to her she stared miffed at him. "Your to close to Danny, you trust him I don't its as simple as that, I don't know what kind of hold that man has on you and I don't want to know what kind of hold he has on you." Harry said to her.

"Well your in a good mood." Sam said.

"I have a headache thanks to me pissing of my mate this morning I have Pakistan and India about to go to war, I think I have the right to be in a bad mood Sam." Harry snapped at the man standing it was at that moment that Harry collapsed to the floor screaming in pain.

"We have the whiz down and in need of medical attention." a secret service agent said into the radio as Harry clutched at his stomach.

Hsmhsmhsm

They got him to a magical medical centre with in half hour, the fact that the chief of staff was whizzed away to a half and half hospital was about to be front line news, the president and first lady were with Draco and both sets of twins and the grandparents. It was nine in the evening when a doctor came out of a set of doors to talk to Draco.

"Draco may we talk alone." the man said to him.

"Of course." Draco said following the doctor out of the room and into a more private room. "How is he?" Draco asked.

"His stable, the reason he collapsed Draco is that Harry is five months in to a six month pregnancy, your husband's body rejected the baby. The baby died inside him, the operation was to deliver him." the doctor said Draco moaned in pain as he lent against the door tears streaming down his face as he struggled to understand that he and Harry were the reason why they had lost a baby today. "Harry is sleeping and will be till tomorrow morning." the doctor said to him Draco nodded.

The doctor left him alone after saying that he would take him when he was ready to see his husband and son, Draco walked into the waiting room still crying Jed could see something is wrong and approached him.

"Draco is Harry okay?" Jed asked.

"He was fives months pregnant, the argument today we think it caused his body to reject the baby, the baby died which is why he collapsed in pain." Draco said numbly James and Lily let out a moan. "We didn't know about this, if we did what happened this morning would never have happened." Draco said sobbing into his father in laws chest.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Jed said to him. "Take all the time you need." Jed said to him.

"The baby was a boy, dad could you bring the kids home." Draco asked James nodded. "Thank you Mr. President." Draco said.

"Tonight I am just Jed, and I am a father just like you, your both be in our prays." Jed said to him Draco nodded as the president hugged him. "Call if you need anything, or if you just need to talk." the man said to him Draco nodded. "Tell Harry when he wakes up that we'll be buy tomorrow evening." Jed said to him Draco nodded as the man left with his wife he sat down.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry woke up the following morning with CJ and Leo in the room with Draco and the boys, Harry smiled weakly at them as he hugged his sons tightly, "How are you feeling?" Leo asked.

"Pretty good all things considering," Harry said to him. "Thanks for coming, the doctor's told me before they put me under what was happening." Harry said to him numbly.

"A little boy." Draco said Harry nodded numbly.

"Harry the president is coming by later to see you." CJ said.

"Tell him not to, he shouldn't close this hospital to visit one person I'll be home tomorrow or the next day I'll come to see him then, I need some time and I would prefer if you weren't around during that." Harry said to them the people looked at him. "My baby died because of my job and right now, your serving as a reminder of that loss please go." Harry said to them CJ left the room without a word to him she just shook her head sadly.

"Harry I have a daughter and…" Leo started.

"I need time Leo just go please." Harry said to the man who nodded leaving the room without another word or a fight.

"We can go see him anytime." Draco said Harry swung his legs out from under the covers of the bed. "You need a chair?" he asked Harry shook his head standing up unsteadily at first but his parents were their to walk them to the door that the doctor had said that they could go through at any time.

"We'll be out here." James said to them both.

Harry opened the door he slid into the room quietly without looking at his father, "His beautiful." Harry said to him.

"Yeah he is, I'm not sure I want the boys to see him." Draco said to him.

"I think they should be allowed to make that decision." Harry said to him. "What do you want to name him?" he added.

"Josiah." Harry said to him. "The man has an amazing impact on my life now and before we entered the white house, his my adopted father." Harry added.

"Josiah Jackson." Draco said to him Harry laughed.

"I think its beautiful." Harry said to him as he picked up his son in his arms. "We would have loved having you in our lives little man, your never going to know that but I want you to know that your named after one of the most honourable men I have ever known." Harry whispered kissing his sons forehead. "You didn't even exist to us but your going to be well loved and well remembered I promise you, your never going to be forgotten." Harry said to him as if the baby could hear him. "Your beautiful son and your never be forgotten." Harry said as the door creaked open Troy and Kaden came in crying Harry handed Draco Jed jr before bending down to meet his sons in a hug.

"Dad why did it happen?" Kaden asked.

"I don't know baby, sometimes bad things happen to good people." Harry said to him. "You want to meet your little brother." he asked the twins.

"Please." Troy said Kaden nodded his head as they sat down on the couch around Harry as Draco sat down next to them Troy moved so he could sit on Harry's lap. "What's his name?" Troy asked.

"Josiah after the president and Jackson no idea who that is after but it fits." Harry said to him Troy giggled. "How you doing baby?" Troy asked him as he sifted his hand through his son's hair the boy leaned into the touch.

"Why?" he asked.

"Sometimes being at work is stressful yesterday was, your dad and I argued like adults do sometimes. We didn't know I was pregnant so their were complications because we were both mad at each other." Harry said Draco took his hand with his free hand. "Something's aren't meant to be son." Harry said his tears rolling into Troy's hair as he held his son quietly he could feel the sobs racking his sons body. "We couldn't do anything to prevent this son." Harry said Kaden was being comforted by Draco their families came into the room.

"The president and his wife are out side sir." the secret service agent said to Harry.

"Let them in would you." Harry said the man nodded.

Jed and Abby came into find the two of them surrounded by the family, "Sir." Harry said softly.

"Harry I'm glad to see your awake, how are you all?" Abby said as Harry stood up and hugged her.

"We are doing well all considering." Draco said to her as Troy stood up and leaned into his dads body Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry for your loss boys." Abby said. "We all are." she added.

"Thank you Abby, sir we are going to take a couple of weeks at least before we return to work." Harry said to the man who nodded.

"Of course, your on leave for however long either of you need, I brought Leo back in as acting deputy chief of staff and Sam as acting chief until you come back." Jed said to him. "You should use Will as the first ladies chief of staff his a good man and if I didn't have Sam in my office he would be my choice to replace him. The next democratic president should have him as chief of staff." Harry said Jed laughed Harry managed a small smile.

"What did you name him?" Jed asked.

"Josiah Jackson Potter-Malfoy." Harry said the man stared at him. "I thought it right that he be named after the most honourable man I have had the pleasure to know and Draco agreed, we plan on having a small service sir which for obvious reasons you cannot attend but we know your be with us in our hearts and in spirit." Harry said to him Jed smiled nodding.

"You know if we could we would be there for you both, I do know that the rest of the staff will be there." Abby said.

"Its in England ma'am, his being laid to rest in the family plot." Harry said to him. "We will be going the day after tomorrow." Harry said to him. "Thank you sir." Harry said.

Hsmhsmhsm

A week later and the six of them stood and lay at the front of the church their friends and family around them, Leo and CJ had made the trip to England for the service they sat at the back listening to the service. They were both reminded that the two men who had suffered the very personal loss were incredibly strong, Leo could see as clear as day why the president had hired Harry. He couldn't believe that he would ever be that strong if something happened to one of his own children.

When the service was over Harry walked over to the pair of them at the burial site.

"Harry." CJ said with a smile.

"Thanks for coming guys, I know that its been an important week." Harry said to them.

"We wouldn't have missed it, the others would have come as well but its busy." Leo said to him.

"Draco and I will be back next week, Draco is chomping at the bit to be busy, and I'm just bored sitting at home." Harry said. "And an empty house is not something I am looking to experience." Harry said to him. "Mum and dad are taking the twins away for a couple of weeks to take our minds of things." he added.

"So your coming back to work." CJ said.

"Yeah we are… Draco an I can't sit down and do nothing its not who we are, we are seeing a councillor together and your going to get asked about that so we'll come up with something if we have to but I would prefer my personal life to be that for a few more days." Harry said to them CJ nodded. "If this gets out CJ I'm going to remove privliges permanently from the press responsible.

"If it comes my way they will be warned." CJ said.

"Can you stay for the wake?" Harry asked.

"I have everything covered so yes." CJ said Leo nodded.

"Good, you should see the Potter family home before you leave or die." Harry said to them they laughed and he smiled a little. "A week ago I wasn't ready to talk to you guys, we've been in a bad place and we still are but we can't hide forever." Harry said to them they nodded their heads and followed him back to Draco who was waiting by the car with the twins.

"Hey." Harry said kissing Draco as he smiled at the twins. "You ready to go back to the castle?" Harry asked the boys nodded. "Leo CJ ride with us, you won't be able to find the place otherwise." Harry said the two of them climbed in the limo with them.

Hsmhsmhsm

Harry stood on the balcony of the main dance floor watching the sun set when Leo found him, "You have a castle." Leo said to him.

"We have three this is the second biggest." Harry said to him the man stared. "The school I went to when I was a kid we own, my family's ancestor helped set it up and is a founder of the school." Harry said to the woman. "The castle in question is the biggest castle in the wizarding world and is among the biggest in the world full stop fifth I think." Harry said to him with a grin on his face.

"Its gorgeous." Leo said.

"I love the sunset in this area of the castle its beautiful." Harry said to him.

"How you fairing?" Leo asked.

"You asked me already Leo." Harry said to him he stared at Harry who sighed. "I'm getting there, we didn't even know he existed and the world of grief that comes with him. We didn't get the chance to know him, we didn't get the chance to do the things we will with the others and you know what neither of us blame the president or the people we work with or the job but its all three of those things rolled into one." Harry said to him.

"Meaning what?" Leo asked him.

"I love my job Leo, I was terrified when you quit to save your marriage but I love it, I feel like I've done some good in the world and I think I picked the next president after Jed goes in seven years. We are both kidding ourselves if we think that the stress of what I do what we both have done didn't contribute to what happened with Josiah." Harry said to him Leo looked on sadly. "I have never quit in anything I have attempted in my life, I've met every challenge head on, I think that when this is all over we are going to be able to say we did a great job Leo. I think we are going to be able to tell our grandkids with pride we did the best we could with what we had." Harry said to him with a smile on his face.

"They sure will be." Leo said.

"His worried about me isn't he?" Harry asked.

"We have all thought about the possibility you wouldn't come back." Leo said to him.

"We thought about it, but Draco had it down right… this is the most important job I will ever do, I can't walk away from this anymore than Jed can. I promised him I would be there to turn the lights out on this presidency and I intend to do that." Harry said to him Leo laughed.

"Your not going to go with your man?" Leo asked him.

"Not for the job I want." Harry said.

"The VP?" Leo asked he nodded. "Yeah that sucks, you'd make a great president some day." Leo added.

"I made a deal with someone that I intend to keep here." Harry said to him.

"I bet you did." Leo said to him with a smile.

"Leo you know that I crave your advise old man, it's the reason I keep you around that and your hotel does an excellent breakfast." Harry said to him. "I lost my way we both did, when I come back we are back on message and we are going to get back to running the country. And who the hell invited Mowbray to my white house, are you trying to send me to the other side of life." Harry said Leo laughed at this. "Albus told me they had sent him to help out, a message you can pass to the president is the magical world is behind finding a fast response to this and peaceful response to the India Pakistan problem." Harry added the man nodded his head.


	9. Chapter 9: Two News stories

AUTHORS NOTES: Hey to you all who have been waiting for a while on this story, I apologise for it taking so long. I came across a block on this story and yes I know I changed the time line of events in season 1 but well its AU now which means I can do what ever I want with the story. May be bringing back Josh and Leo will be back so don't worry, may introduce Mandy and Oliver will be making an entrance. Oh and Dumbledore will be in this for a chapter or two at some point. So as you can see the ideas are back, so thank you all of reviewing and reading.

Chapter 9: Two News Stories and a Partridge in a Pear Tree.

Monday morning came for the pair with little to say about the matter of returning to work, Harry was already in the shower when Draco walked in behind him kissing the back of his neck, "Morning to you and all." Harry said as he felt soapy hands on his back.

"You ready to go back to work." Draco asked.

"I'll be intrigued to find out what lunatic the headmaster sent me to deal with the current situation, I get the feeling he will be eccentric to say nothing of annoying as hell." Harry said to him as they worked to get out of the shower quickly, Harry knew the boys were going to be leaving shortly for their holiday and they both wanted to say goodbye.

The two of them managed to get downstairs twenty minutes later they could hear the boys laughing and joking in the kitchen, "You two better be eating." Harry said playfully as he walked in ruffling Troy's hair, said boy growled at him playfully as James and Lily chuckled. Harry bent down kissing the top of his sons heads in turn making them both growl as Draco sat down in his usual spot.

"So where are you taking these rascals?" Harry asked sitting down next to Draco and the boys.

"We thought we'd take them to the family beach house." James said to him Troy laughed.

"They haven't even seen the ocean, have you both packed?" Harry asked both of them nodded. "Underwear, beach wear, everything?" Harry asked they nodded. "Now why do I not believe that for a minute." Harry said using his free hand to tickle Troy who was trying hard to keep himself from laughing. "I happen to know you don't have any beach wear Troy." Harry said James laughed.

The fact that the four of them and the two babies were going to be away for a couple of weeks to give them some alone time to concentrate on work, was something that they were both looking forward to, it meant that they would get some undisturbed sleep away from the babies.

"We can call if we need anything." James said to him.

"Kaden do you have your kit?" Harry asked his son who nodded. "Well then, have a good time you two and make sure you catch some sun for us." Harry said hugging them both in turn. "Call when you get there, I should be in the office all day, if I'm not leave a message with Donna or Draco's secretary." Harry said to his parents before saying good bye to the baby's he kissed their heads. "You watch these two if we miss anything I want to know about it mister." Harry said tapping Kaden on the chest the boy laughed.

"See ya dad." Troy said.

"By boys, have a good time." Harry said as he pulled his jacket back on and headed for the door.

Hphphphphp

Harry walked into the office as normal he smiled at the few people who were already in, Sam stopped him by the door to his office to hug him tightly.

"Welcome back." Sam said to him.

"Thanks Sam, what do we have this morning besides me heading for the loony bin." Harry asked as he pulled of his suit jacket and sat down behind his desk as they went through the morning schedule Harry found himself zoning out to what Sam was saying and watching Toby it the Roosevelt room. "What's going on in there?" Harry asked.

"Teamsters arguing over pay." Sam said to him.

"Again?" Harry asked the man nodded.

"I'm sorry about the baby Harry." Sam said to him when the meeting between them was over.

"Thanks Sam, the fact that Leo and CJ were at the funeral for all of you meant a lot to me and Draco." Harry said to him Sam smiled. "Also the flowers you guys sent with them" Harry said as he stood up. "Brief the senior staff I will catch up with them during the day, I am going to check with the big cheese." Harry said Sam chuckled as he left the room Harry knocked on the door to the oval office before walking in.

"Good morning Harry, someone told me you were back today." Jed said to him as he pulled him into a hug.

"Good morning Mr. President." Harry said to him as Leo came in the other door. "Morning Leo." Harry said.

"Oh am I glad to see you back, you can deal with Mowbray." Leo said to him Harry laughed.

"Oh the horror of being chief of staff." Harry said to the president who chuckled.

"How are the twins?" Leo asked.

"Both sets are going with their grandparents to Disney land for a couple of weeks. The youngest don't know any thing about that their to young but Troy and Kaden do, they have been doing well since they found out about JJ." Harry said to Jed who nodded. "There were a lot of tears in the first couple of days from us all. They insisted on being at the funeral to say goodbye what do you do for eleven year olds." Harry asked. "I hear that Charlie is dating Zoë would you like me to kill him for you?" Harry asked Jed who laughed.

"I told her that you would say that." Jed said to him Harry laughed. "Charlie is petrified of the older sisters I think he forgets the older brother that she has as well." Jed added Harry nodded.

"What do we do about Leo, he doesn't have an actual position in the white house at the moment." Harry said to them both Leo stared. "Which is fine but we should find him something with a title." Harry added.

"Like?" Leo asked.

"I don't know yet." Harry said to him Leo laugh. "Senior advisor to the president." Harry said to him.

"That would be you." Leo said to Harry who chuckled.

"What about international security advisor?" Harry asked.

"You trying to replace me Harry?" Nancy said as she came in through the open secretary's door.

"Now why would I do that, you forgot my birthday and you insulted my dress sense, so what have you got for me to keep you." Harry mocked as he placed his hands on his hips the room laughed as they sat down.

"I brought donuts." Nancy said to him. "Its good to see you back." she added.

"Your just as glad its me dealing with John as these two aren't you." Harry said she nodded. "If I were president I'd line you all up and shoot you." Harry said they laughed. "How is the situation over there, we've been away from a television most of the last week." Harry said to them the three of them shared looks.

"They aren't backing down." Leo said to him.

"But John has an idea?" Harry asked he nodded. "Does it involve a day when I don't walk out of here with a migraine if so where do I sign on." Harry asked the three older people in the room chuckled.

"How is it you get to call him John?" Nancy asked.

"I hold a higher position than he does." Harry replied.

"You're a prince in your kingdom." Nancy said remembering what she could of the Elven hierarchy. "I'm a squib." she explained.

"Fortunate you, these two would have you briefing them on everything else in the world." Harry said she laughed. "Leo is clueless, the president is just a lowly muggle." Harry said the president growled at him causing Harry to laugh. "I have to preach to the heathens every day." Harry added the president snorted in amusement.

"Good morning Gerald." John Mowbray said as he sauntered into the room by the looks of things he was already drunk to Harry's eyes.

"You do know that his name is Leo, John right." Harry asked the man stared at him.

"And who are you." John Mowbray demanded.

"I would be Harry Potter the white house chief of staff." Harry said to him.

"Oh the guy who went missing at the start of this crisis." John said to him Harry's eyes narrowed and just about everyone in the room noticed the dip in temperature as Harry turned the full force of his anger towards the man.

"I don't care who you think you are outside in the muggle world John but your remember who your talking to and remember to show just the right amount of respect, the sooner you do your job and get out of this white house the better so shall we get it done." Harry sneered at the man Leo placed his hand on the mans shoulder to get glared at by him.

"Harry lets not piss of the ambassador." Leo said to him.

"Its okay I can see Albus getting a howler tonight." Harry said to the man.

"I did not mean to cause you offence." John said to him.

"Yes you did, you know exactly why I have been of for a week, you know exactly what happened in this white house so don't you dare feign ignorance with me you in bred fool." Harry snapped at the man who's eyes widened. "Lets get this done." Harry said the man stared at him.

"You need to apologise." Jed said to him.

"No he doesn't this man has more power than any of us do." John said. "I apologise for any offence I may have caused your highness." the man said bowing to Harry taking both Leo and Jed of guard.

"Your forgiven, now I really do want to get this over with." Harry said to the man who nodded walking out with being dismissed.

"How is it you get more respect from him than the rest of us?" Leo asked.

"Because he knows I can and will kill him if he steps over the line with me." Harry said the man stared at him. "To beat a dark lord I had to tow a very narrow line, just because I am not a dark lord I am more than capable of killing someone with no remorse for it." Harry said to the men who stared. "Be glad I'm on your side and not fighting the light, Dumbledore knows he can't win against me if it ever comes down to a fight between the two of us." Harry said to them.

"If you have any questions for him I'll pass on the letters." Harry said. "If your excuse me I have work that needs to get done." Harry said the president nodded his head.

"You know your incredibly scary at times." Leo said.

"That's why you hired me, you don't need to be mean to people that's what I am paid to do." Harry said laughing as he walked out of the office the others laughed as well.

Hphphphphp

CJ came into his office around lunch time, "Morning CJ, please tell me its time for lunch." Harry said to her she chuckled as she chucked a sandwich at him. "Okay you came prepared what do you want?" Harry asked her.

"We have an issue." CJ said to him.

"About?" Harry asked.

"The press rather Danny has information that the president lied about his health." CJ said to him.

"Donna tell the staff that I am busy and do not want to be disturbed get Leo here now." Harry said to him.

"Is it true." CJ demanded.

"Is what true?" Harry asked.

"Did he lie?" CJ demanded as Harry walked to the oval office door opening it he saw the first lady and the president sitting drinking coffee. "Answer me Harry did he lie." CJ snapped at him.

"Sir I need a moment." Harry said to him. "Wait here CJ." Harry said to her stepping through the door he closed it again behind him.

"Harry is everything okay?" Abby asked.

"The press has the MS story, sir have you ever lied about your illness to people or on paper." Harry asked.

"He hasn't, I did when I signed Zoë's forms for college." Abby said.

"Sir Danny has it, we need to make a pre-emptive press conference he can not be allowed to break this story it has to be us." Harry said to him the president stared at him.

"What does this mean for me?" Jed asked.

"There are going to be questions, your going to have even less privacy than your used to, ma'am your going to probably take the brunt of this." Harry said to the first lady. "I'll bring the senior staff in we can tell them together now or rather you can I need to see Danny." Harry said to the man. "We will get through this sir." Harry said to him the man nodded as he entered his office. "The president will see you now." Harry said to CJ. "They have the story Leo, Danny does and I am going to deal with him now, would you get the rest of the staff here now and he can do this once rather than multiple times." Harry said to the older man who nodded. "Get Draco down here to, he will need to know about this if his to help the first lady, Donna contact Babbish get him on a plane now." Harry said to the woman as he walked through his office door into the west wing proper he made a bee line for the press room when he got their he found Danny sitting watching the podium. "Danny walk with me, these gentleman and I have some questions." Harry said their was no movement for debate.

When they reach the press secretary's office Harry waited for the others to enter before slamming the door behind him making everyone flinch.

"How did you get the story?" Harry said to him.

"I won't discuss that." Danny said to him.

"Danny be glad its me and not him, I'm pretty sure his going to kick you out of his white house if I let him, who talked." Harry snapped.

"You think that matters to me." Danny said.

"I think you want to continue working here, and we are going to find out who it is, then we are going to through the library at them not just a book." Harry said to him.

"This story breaks tomorrow as soon as I have written it up would you like to comment." Danny said to him refusing to answer.

"You can't release this story Danny we can't let you." Harry said to him Danny stared at him. "You do this tomorrow we'll do it in front of cameras before hand, your not going to get the story Danny and your not getting the exclusive no Pulitzer." Harry said to him Danny stared.

"What will you give me for my silence if you announce in the next twenty four hours." Danny said.

"Your get the first post MS interview exclusive, the other papers will use your material." Harry said to him.

"Will their be an investigation?" Danny asked.

"I'm not going to comment on that Danny." Harry said to him.

"Did you know?" Danny asked.

"I'm not going to comment on that either, twenty four hours Danny that's all I want work with me you keep your job work against me and your be picking up the bits of your career until you retire." Harry said leaving him sitting in the room.

CJ came towards him.

"Did you know?" she demanded.

"Yes I knew." Harry said to her before walking past her. "CJ if he breaks this I will make it my lives work to destroy him." Harry said to her knowing that she would know he wasn't fucking around this time.

"Why didn't you say something?" CJ said to him.

"Because its my job to protect him and this white house, we serve at the pleasure of the president, and we are about to walk into hell." Harry said to her before walking away when he arrived at his office he wasn't at all surprised to find that Draco was waiting for him. "In." Harry said to his husband who stared at him.

"Harry how long have you known?" Draco asked.

"Long enough to know that when the shit hit's the fan I am going to be asked some serious questions that could potentially end my career." Harry said to him Draco stared. "I didn't lie physically I really didn't, I did however lie by omission. " Harry said to him Draco sat down.

"How much trouble are you in?" Draco asked.

"Compared to the first lady and the president very little, the first lady could face charges and the president could get kicked out of office for what his done or rather what he hasn't done." Harry said to him.

"This is year two right of a potential eight year reign." Draco said Harry nodded. "When do we start campaigning for re-election, will this affect it?" he asked.

"Well be in our third year when the ball game begins it will be the end of our fourth year when we will know if we can redo the fun." Harry said to him Draco nodded.

"This is going to be bad though right?" Draco asked Harry nodded.

"As bad as its likely to get." Harry said to him. "I really need to get back to work, so if your excuse me I'll see you at lunch." Harry said to him Draco nodded kissed him and left the room.

Hphphphphp

It seemed to Harry that one crisis lead to another, it seemed that they had only just got the crisis in the middle east out of the way and already they were facing a very real problem. Leo CJ and Toby walked into his office an half hour before the press conference, they had lied to Danny knowing all to well that they were going to break this to the masses.

"Danny is going to be pissed at us." CJ said to him.

"Yeah, I've arranged for him to have the time with the president straight after the press conference, when its over CJ your bring him to my office then I will take him into the Oval, just him CJ, the president will takes question and each and every one you should be prepared to answer questions. We always thought we'd have days like this, suck it up people it isn't likely to get any worse than it is right now." Harry said to them. "Get to work, Leo stay back." Harry said to the man who nodded and stayed back.

"Everything okay?" Leo asked.

"I have to revoke your credential's you have no official capacity here, and its going to be safer for you and him if your not about right now. There needs to be a clear chain of command your presence will murky the water." Harry said to him Leo stared. "When its over your start in your new role at the white house but until then your radioactive, his biggest liability is you my biggest problem is you." Harry said to him.

"I should go before the press conference." Leo said to him rising from his chair.

"Leo its not personal." Harry said to him Leo nodded. "A couple of months and your be back in here until then Chuck will show you out the building." Harry said nodding to the security behind him.

"Does he know yet?" Leo asked.

"No that's the next job." Harry said the man nodded before leaving the room.

Harry walked to his private door to the oval office knocked then entered, the first lady was talking to him and Jed looked like hell in his opinion.

"Harry is everything ready?" Jed asked.

"Yes sir, I had to let Leo go." Harry said to him Jed stared at him.

"Why would you do that I need him." Jed snapped.

"Sir with all due respect his a liability when this hit's the press in twenty minutes, he has no official position here and his your former chief of staff. Their has to be a clear chain of command during the next few weeks possibly months." Harry said to him. "I didn't like doing it any more than you like that I did it, but as your chief of staff this was my call, I made it because you couldn't." Harry said to him Jed sat down behind his desk as Harry sat down opposite Abby.

"Your right, that's not to say I like it." Jed said.

"We can bring him back in when this over in a clearly defined role." Harry said to him.

"How angry do you think Danny is going to be when we do this in front of everyone?" Jed asked.

"His going to be pissed, I've cleared your schedule for after the press conference so that you can give him what we agreed to this morning." Harry said he looked exhausted to anyone who knew him well. "Maybe we can get to bed before three tomorrow morning." Harry said to the man who nodded.

CJ was let into the room ten minutes later, "Sir its time." CJ said to him.

"As we walk through the fires of hell." Harry muttered Abby laughed as they rose to their feet. "Mr. President shall we." Harry said to the man who nodded and made his way to the door followed by the three of them. "Does Danny suspect what we are about to do?" Harry asked.

"No not that I know of his in his seat." CJ said. "His going to be so pissed at you for breaking your agreement." CJ added.

"Yeah I know." Harry said to the woman she laughed. "If we can deal with Danny we can deal with the world." Harry said to her she chuckled as they came to the press doors. "I got this." Harry said to her as he opened the door and stepped into the room cameras went of and Danny seemed to realize just how badly he was going to get screwed at the same time. He stood up at the podium, "Ladies and gentleman the president of the United states of America." Harry said to the room as they rose the man and his wife stepped into the room Harry stepped back and away from the podium walking back to the door where Draco and CJ now stood.

"Ten years ago I was…" Jed started Harry tuned out the rest of the speech as he looked at the man in awe that he could stand up their and speak about something so big and yet do it so casually the moment the man stopped questions began coming in from the room at large.

"Let them ask a couple of questions then lets get him out of here." Harry said to CJ who nodded they stood for ten minutes as question after question was fired at the man, Harry finally having had enough walked over to him. "Its time sir." Harry said in his ear the man nodded.

"That will be all for now thank you for your time." Jed said before walking out of the room as none of the feed was going out live Harry knew they would put in their own finish.

"Harry." Danny snarled as he walking out the door they walked in silence to his office and Harry allowed him into the room first before shutting the door loudly behind him. "What the hell was that, I was told I'd have an exclusive." Danny demanded.

"Of the record?" Harry asked the man nodded. "That was me screwing you Danny, that was my way of telling you if ever try and black mail me or this office again your going to see why I was made chief of staff, I don't need a partner to be good cop bad cop Danny." Harry said to him Danny glared at him. "I promised you an exclusive your getting it, knock before you go in Danny." Harry said to him pointing at the door to the oval office.

"I was never getting the exclusive before the announcement?" Danny said to him as he headed for the door.

"I told you I couldn't let you break the story it had to come from him." Harry said to the man who nodded and knocked before _entering the office._


	10. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE: To all the people who have read this I want to thank you, I am at this time discontinuing this story, I have really struggled with this story lately so I am going to leave this one alone. If someone would like to continue the story then email me.


End file.
